Always Here
by KimiTien
Summary: InoXShino small InoXShikamaru. Before they were ninjas they were friends. after they were ninjas they didn't know each other. can they find the friendship of old again? or will it change for the better or are they to stay friends?
1. Childhood

Ok the pairing is Shino and Ino. If that wasn't already known. lol Spaz went through my account finally and show me the mistakes and redid alot of them. Dont know about them all but at least most.

I want to point out that when i get into a chapter i forget to do spell check and all that lovely stuff gag sound Sooo yeah... here it is..

i dont own

Always Here

Chapter One: Childhood

The 6 year old boy ran after the girl. Her short blonde hair flies behind her as she jumps over the seesaw and ducks under the slide. The brown head went around it all trying to block her only to fall back from being rammed by her.

Both sat laughing, rubbing their heads. Today was the last day they could play for awhile. He was getting his own Kikaichu. His father told him that he couldn't play for along time after he got them, he could hurt them. And that was the last thing he wanted to do.

For another hour they played. Running, jumping. As they play tag. Before becoming tried and resting on the swings.

"So are you happy?" The girl asks. Her blue eyes watching some ants march by her feet.

"Hmm… Well yeah… I am." He answered.

"Well just remember when you get done and can walk outside your gates. You come straight to my daddy's shop and see me, you got that?!" She spoke using her 'grown-up' voice on him, making him stuck his tongue out before pushing backwards, swing.

"Right, like you could make me." He shot at her.

She too started to swing. "Yeah I could! Daddy's going to teach me the family Jutsu soon than I can make you run around in girl clothes!"

"Could not."

"Could too."

"Not."

"Too."

His brown eyes glare at her before turning away and whispering. "Not.".

"Oh give it up Shino you know am right."

"Yeah right, how are you right?" Shino ask looking at a butterfly that land on the swing next to him.

"My mommy said that girls are always right no matter what! And boys know it but just want to be pains. So there!" The blonde said with a big grin on her face like she knew something great.

"Hmm… In. Ino?" Both stop their bickering, seeing a pink hair girl standing nears them. Her green eyes downcast towards the ground watching her foot move back and forth.

"Oh! Sakura! Hey. Shino this is Sakura. I met her a few days ago." Ino said jumping off her swing. "Sakura, you're late!" She said putting her hands on her hips. Shino slows down to a stop but stays sitting.

"I'm sor… Sorry. But mommy wanted to go to the store…sorry." Sakura said sounding close to tears.

"Oh jezz…" Ino sighs. "Sakura I was just kidding with you. I wasn't mad." She said walking over to the other girl and patting her back.

Sakura looked up at her. "Your not?"

"Of course am not. You really need to stop letting people push you around. Now come on. I want you to meet Shino." Ino was already pulling the pink head over to her friend. Pulling her in front of Shino, Ino continue. "Sakura, Shino. Shino, Sakura."

"Hello…" Sakura said.

"Hello…" Shino said.

"Oh jezz…" Ino said rolling her eyes. "How did I get stuck with two shy people?" Shrugging her comment off, she adds. "Well let's go. The fields have some pretty flowers now."

Shino makes a face.

"And bugs." Ino giggled.

Sakura makes a face. "Bugs?"

Rolling his eyes, Shino jumps off the swing. "Yeah bugs." Turning he missed the Sakura's' eyes widen. He starts walking with Ino following pulling a shy Sakura behind her.

The little group walked across the playground to field next to it and before long the girls were picking flowers and the Aburame watching and talking to the bugs about how annoying girls were.

"Hey Ino what kind of flower is this?" The shy voice of Sakura asked.

"Hmm? Oh that… That's a weed." Ino's voice came a few feet away.

"Ohm…"

Shino listens to them but does really pay attention. He was to busy watching a purple butterfly flying around over his head. He stands and follows it as it flew over to the girls and lands near them. He lies back next to Ino and the Butterfly trying to understand its quick speech. Butterflies were hard to understand. They didn't really say much nor thought much about anything other than food and rest. There was always something else they talked about but Shino didn't really understand that and his dad said he would when he was older. And getting his bugs would help out.

"Hey Ino, what's your favorite color?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe Orange."

"Why?"

"Like I said I don't know. Maybe I don't have one." Ino said before turning to Shino. Poking his side she asks. "What about you. Got a favorite color?"

Rolling his eyes up to her than back down to the butterfly, he thinks.

"Purple."

"Purple?"

"Purple." he repeats releasing his breath slowly. He just knows this is going to lead to something, like being picked on again. His eyes close. That's all he needed.

"Why purple? Aren't you a guy?" Ino said. Most of all the guys she knew only like boy colors; if that were true.

He sighs. "Yes Ino. Am a guy. And yes I like purple." he looks back to the butterfly just in time to see it flap its wings and take off again. Sitting up and placing his hands on the ground next to him, he adds. "Purple is a nice color on butterflies. They come to the spring festival every year and makes the trees come alive. So yes, purple."

Sakura giggles making both Ino and Shino look and blink at her. Sakura has her mouth covered by one hand and pointing at Ino with another. "Like that Butterfly, Shino?"

He looks at Ino to see the butterfly he followed had landed in Ino's hair making it stand out against the blonde.

With a slight smile Shino said. "Yeah, like that one."

Ino blinking at them both goes to reach into her hair only to be stopped by Shino.

"Leave it. It's resting."

"Ohh…" She said putting her hand back down. Shino laid back down lacing his hands behind his head. He watched the purple against the gold as Ino and Sakura still played with the flowers.

"EEEEEKKKKKKK!!!"

Shino was startled out of dazing and the butterfly took flight.

"Ow!" He yelled as two bodies' lands on top of him. All three wiggle trying to get off each other.

"Sorry!"

"Sakura move it!!"

"Not there!"

"Sorry"

Shino dodges the elbow aimed at his head. "Watch it Ino." He warns.

"Whatever!" She said sticking her tongue out as Sakura falls off the pile of bodies. Ino rolled to the other side, leaving Shino to sit up in the middle, rubbing his head.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"Well… There was this…Beetle." Sakura explain weakly. As she rubs her hands together.

"All that over a bug? Come on Sakura. We got an Aburame here. He could have just told the bug to go away." Ino said as she stood up, wiping the dirt off her pants. Shino rolled his eyes as he too stood up. Ino put a hand out to Sakura and helps her up.

"Oh… Sorry. It's just… it had pincers on its head and it scared me." Sakura said.

"We couldn't notice…" Shino said under his breath only to get glared at by Ino. "What?"

"I heard you." She said. "Come on." Ino threw her arm over Sakuras shoulder leading the way out of the field. "We can take Sakura home than to the flower shop and meet up with your mom."

Left with little choice, Shino followed the girls down the road. They walked past some shops and people. They stopping to let carts go by or to watch as some ninjas walked by. Them being used to seeing ninjas but it was always something new with them, the style they wore or how the acted.

It was mostly out of how some acted. Some were really mean and the three little kids didn't want to get on the bad side on them. That's when Sakura notice she had leaded them the wrong way; they should have turned right awhile back. Turning suddenly she grabs Inos arm.

"Ino we didn't turn at my street!"

"Oh. Don't worry so much. All we have to do its turn around, right Shino?" Ino asked turning taking Sakuras arm instead as she walks past Shino.

"Hmm…" was all they got from Shino as he to turns and follows the girls again.

"Jezz. Your not allow to start acting like your dad yet, Shino." Ino said with a roll of her eyes.

"What was that? I think you said girls drool." Shino replied crossing his arms over his chest, watching the blonde's hair. That color brought out the purple really well, what could he say?

"Keep it up, Aburame and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich." Ino said turning around long enough to shake her fist at him and just long enough to run into someone. "Ofm!" She said falling backwards, pulling Sakura to her knees.

"Oh. Ino are you alright?" Sakura asks. Shino came up behind them, staring at the man.

"Yeah, yeah. What did I hit?" Ino said rubbing her head, also looking up. "Oh…" her face dropped see him. He was a ninja, one of the ones Shino tried to stay away from; a Hyuuga. You could always pick one out of the crowd for their eyes, all white with no pupil. Hyuugas and the Aburame never got along. The Hyuuga sneers down at Shino.

"Watch was your going,_ Aburame_." He said, making Shino last name sound like an insult.

"First I'm not a proud member of the Aburame Clan; I'm a Yamanaka." Ino said standing up pushing Sakura behind her. Putting her small hands on her hips she continued. "Second I was the one who walking into you and for that I am sorry. Now if you don't mind we have to get home."

The Hyuuga laughs. "Proud? That clan? What a joke!" he bends at his waist and looks down at the blonde before him. "It's nothing more than some people letting bugs nest inside of them. Walking corpses that's what they are." he sneers.

"Well this 'Walking corpse' would like it if you left his son and friends alone, Hyuuga." a deep. Male voice spoke from behind the man. He straightens and turned to come face to face with Shibi Aburame, the Clan Leader of the Aburame Clan.

"Son. Gather your friends and come. Your mother waits for us at the shop." Shibi said glaring from behind his sunglasses at the man before him. Oh how he hated this man.

Shino pushed Ino and Sakura around and behind his father. He could tell just got his fathers bugs were acting he was not happy. And a mad Clan Leader was a dangers thing.

"Now leave here, Hyuuga and I won't bring this up to your leader or maybe even the Hokage." Shibi said before turning on his heels and herding the children away.

"Why are you down here?" he asks once he got them away from the man.

"Well Sakura lives down here, but we miss the turn and so we were going to circle back but yeah… you saw him." Ino said pulling Sakura by the arm again.

"Oh? This must be Sakura, no?"

"Yes father. Ino invited her to join us today." Shino said from next to Shibi.

"Hello…" Sakura said, staring at the man. Making him chuckle.

"Hello Sakura, how are you?"

"Oh wow! See Shino your dad says more than a mere 'hello' to her!" Ino said turning on Shino, who grabs his dads coat and hides from her.

"Father, she's been acting weird all day! She said girls are always right. That's not true right?" shino asks.

Shibi chuckles. "Nope their not."

Ino stomps her foot before walking faster. "Of course he wouldn't think so, hes a guy!"

"But my dad is always right!"

"Hes a guy he can't be!"

"Can too!"

"Don't start that one please." Shibi said rolling his eyes skyward. Why did they allow their son to play with the girl, again? _Oh yeah… wife_. He thought. Sighing he puts his hands back in his pockets and watch as the girls' team-tag against his son and currently the blonde girl had his son in a headlock.

The group dropped off Sakura to her mom who appears nice on the outside but Shibi knew she was scared of him and his son. Happens all the time.

Don't understand something and you fear it or hate it.

Ino and Shino came talking. Well Ino talking about random things like she always does and Shino just trying not to get in a headlock again.

Once they got to Ino's dads flower shop they saw Shinos mom and Inos mom talking outside with Inoichi, Inos father, sitting with his head in his head looking like a little boy who got in trouble.

"Daddy!!" Ino yelled running at him.

"Princess!!" Inoichi yells back opening his arms allowing his little girl to fall into a hug. "How did your day go, baby?"

"Oh fine. I played with Sakura and Shino. Told Shino that girls are always right but he didn't listen to me." She said with a pout.

Inoichi looks up at Shibi. "You know, it would make life a lot easier if you got him to believe that now."

Shibi crossed his arms over his chest. "Why would I need my son to believe that when it's not true?" Shino mirrored his father stance, with a nod.

Shibi wife's, Akiko raises her eye brow over her sunglasses. Inoichi grins and gives Shibi a look meaning 'you're in shit now'

"How is it not true, O husband of mine?" Akiko said, crossing her own arms over her chest.

Ino mirrors her father's look, as Shinos dad tenses up. "You cheated." He hisses at Inoichi before walking over to his wife to suck up. Ino got up from her fathers lap and walked over to Shino.

"Well…" She stops and stares at her feet. "Ill sees you around, huh?"

Shino looks down too. "Yeah I guess so."

Blue eyes snap up at him, angrily. "You guess? No guessing Shino! We will! You said you would come to the flower shop when you got better and you better!" she yelled before claming down. "But really… don't over do it ok?"

"I won't…" Shino said leaning away from her. She really was strange.

"Let's get going Shino. The clans waiting." Akiko said after she said her goodbyes to the Yamanakas'.

"Alright mother. "Giving a quick hug to ino, he ran off to join his parents walking down the road.

Ino waves and calls out. "Ill see you later!!"

"Yeah later!" Was all Shino said before walking to his clan and home.


	2. Fighting over Pork Chips

Redone

I dont own

Always Here

Chapter Two: Fighting over Pork Chips

Years later

She thought for the thousandth time as her eyes looked over her teammates._ A boy who can't stop eating for more than five seconds and_ her eyes looks from the brown head to the black hair boy who was staring at the clouds. 

She looks up to see if their sensei came back from 'home' which was code for store. Yeah not even knowing that long you could tell that's where he was going. Seeing how afew minutes ago he had his pack upside down, shaking a little with a frown on his face. With an excuse that he forgot his knifes at home he took off.

Rolling her eyes not seeing him she watches as Naruto sneaks across the rooftop below her. Leaning over more with an eye brow up her says.

"Hey isn't… That is Naruto. What's he doing?"

"Huh?" The Black hair boy looks down from the clouds to the blonde leaning off the railing. "You know you could fall."

"Oh Shut it. Whats he doing?" Looking around she sees Sasuke leaning against a window in a room only two windows down from where she was. "Oh! Look! It's Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes back to the sky. "Tck.. Whatever." Tuning the girl across from him out, hes learn to do that with her and his mom and about every woman.

"Oh! Oh no! Naruto just attack him!" That got his attention back.

"Wha?" Leaning forward to see where she was pointing to, he could hear some sort of fighting happening in the room. "Naruto huh? Doubt he'll do much." _Though I wish he would just to see Inos' face when her Sasuke-kun loses._ He thought, smirking.

She snorts. "Well of course Naruto couldn't hurt Sasuke-kun! But for him to attack Sasuke for no reason!! Ooooo" She said crossing her arms, glaring down at the closed window before lighting up seeing Sasuke leave. "See? He's alright!" She turns smiling at them only to see the boys doing what they were before any of it happens. "Jezz.." She leans back on the rail just in time to see her Sensei land in front of them.

"Hiya kids." Asuma said grinning with a cigarette between his lips. "Ready?"

After getting almost the same dirty looks from the three in front of him, he smiles and starts walking off. "Alright, let's go!"

After her training and bar-e-que with her new team, which was good team. She was friends with them for years now seeing how their fathers where all on the same team before but she was never going to tell them that she didn't mind the team, even if Shikamaru seems to read her like a book. But the same can be said about Chouji, Still gets her when they seem to know exactly where she be or if she's thinking to much, like now.

"Ino what cha doing?" Came from in between munches and right on time.

Sighing she answers. "Like said before Chouji, am getting the wild flowers for the shop."

"Tck. Still don't know why were here." The voice of the boy lying next to her.

"Well it's not like I asked you to come, your just trying to keep away from your mom." She said as she picks some red flowers.

"I'm not going to a _beauty salon_ with her no matter how much she yells at me." Shikamaru said while lacing his hands over his stomach. She looks them over before asking

"Chouji I know Shikas your friend but why are you here?"

He chewed what was in his month before answering. " I don't have anything else to do and I want to see how long it takes before he cracks and goes." He sends a giant girn over at the scowling boy across from him before going back to the chips.

Ino sat back from her work just in time to see a women come into view. _This will teach him not to pick on Sasuke! _She thought as a devilish smirk. "Hey guys I want to test something with the justu. Watch my body, K?" She asks as she does the hand signs not giving them a chance to answer and switches bodies with the women.

Chouji puts his hand out to catch her head as her soul left her body and gently lays her backwards.

"Jezz… Whats wrong with her?" Shikamaru said rubbing his neck. "She doesn't even wait to see if we didn't want to go somewhere else."

"Well… she did say it was her justu. And like you said… you're skipping out on your mom. Tsk tsk." The bigger boy said as he leans back and looks for another bag.

Shikamaru frowns watching Chouji. "I am not skipping out on her. She was going to drag me to a hair place… full of gossiping girls!" he made a flapping movement with his hand.

"Ah huh. I don't see the problem. I mean yeah gossip is annoying after awhile but do I what I do; sit and eat till it's over." Chouji said with a nod.

"Works for you but my mom wants me to talk and pay attention."

"Ahh… but you should be used to it now. Look you got your mom and since you two was kids you had Ino running around with ya. And you know Ino is a major gossiper."

"Yea right. I and Ino had known of each other… but she was spending most of her time with Sakura and Shino." Shikamaru said laying back down. " When we started really talking was after we started hanging out."

"She talked with Shino? Bug boy?"

"Yeah.." He said slowly, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you knew." he watched as the bigger boy shook his head. "Oh. Yeah. Before Inos' mom died, she and Mrs. Aburame talked all the time. They had tea with my mom sometimes and brought their kids with them. Those two would sit outside looking for bugs or whatever. Well for about three months Shino stopped coming. Ino was upset for awhile." he pauses to shrug and glance over at Chouji. " I don't know why he did but you know clan reasons and all. Ino got mad after six months had pass, that's when she started talking with me. Than after her mom died they stop having tea parties; Ino stayed with my family while her father got his life together than.. The rest is history. You met her after she moved back with her dad."

"How did she die?" Chouji said looking down at Inos face. "She never talks about her."

"Yeah those two was close. So that's understandable. She died of cancer. When they found it they couldn't do much for her expect make the pain numb. But you could never have told she had anything wrong. She acted so normal. I don't think Ino knew about it until the night her past away. They didn't want to worry her I guess. I think you would have like her. She made some good cookies."

The boys sat in silence for awhile watching afew birds fly by. They both jumped as a white dog came running at Chouji.

"Oh no! You're not having any this time mutt!" Chouji yelled getting to his feet, running.

Shikamaru sat up to watch his friend be chased by the dog around the clearing.

"Hey. Sorry.. He smells the pork. Whoa! Is she ok?" a guys voice said as he came running up to Shikamaru as he turned to see who was speaking.

"Hey Kiba. Yeah… She's fine. She did her Justu a little while ago. Hey Hinata, Aburame." he said with a nod to both people who came up behind Kiba.

"Oh.. H-hello Shikamaru. Nice d-day?" Hinata said stepping up off to the side of Kiba. As Shino gave him a slight nod as he stopped on the other side of Hinata.

"Yeah. It was alright." Shikamaru said turning back to Chouji who was tugging on one side of his bag and Akamaru tugging on the other.

"Hey! Akamaru! Leave it alone! You got dinner waiting at home!" Kiba yelled much to the annoyance of the other boys and making Hinata jump slightly.

"So where were you guys going?" Shikamaru said looking back to the group behind him.

"We are bringing Miss Hinata back home as it is on the way back to our homes." Shino stated.

"Yeah. Kurenai asked if we would see as she had to go." Kiba said dropping an arm on Hinatas shoulders making the girl blush and drop her head to her chest. As Kiba laughed. "I don't think I'll ever get use to something so shy!"

"Kiba.."

"Inuzuka you're bothering her." Shino said still looking ahead.

" If I was bothering her, bug boy than she would say so." Kiba growled out.

"Give me my bag back you mutt!!" Chouji yelled wielding some Kunai as he ran after the dog.

"Oi! Don't you dare attack Akamaru!" Kiba yelled running after Chouji as he chased Akamaru into the forest. Leaving the three teens standing there blinking after them.

"Was I-Ino collecting flowers?" Hinata asked trying to break the silence.

"Yeah. Her dad needs them for the shop." Shikamaru said as he watched Hinata bend down balancing on her heels as she picked afew from the basket.

"She really knows her flowers. Their beautiful." Hinata stated looking around at the ground trying to find afew more like the yellow one in her hand.

"Could you two do me a favor?" Shikamaru asked as he stood up cleaning off the dirt on his pants.

"W-What would it be?" Hinata said glancing up from the flowers.

"I'm going to make sure they haven't killed each other and see if I can't get Chouji clamed down. Mind watching Inos body?"

"I.. Yes of course. C-Could you ask K-Kiba to come back too?" Hinata said turning slightly pink. "My f-father w-would want me home soon."

"Yea. I'll bring him back out. Thanks." Shikamaru said walking away with his hands in his pockets. "If Ino gives a problem tell her what happen… maybe she won't freak out on me." He mumbled as he walked away.

"Do.. Do you think they will be ok?" Hinata asked Shino as he sat down in-between her and Ino.

"I believe they will be. Kiba is reckless but he wouldn't do anything.. To stupid." He added. He gave her a slight nod before going quite. Hinata went back to picking flowers up. She was just about to say something afew minutes later when Inos body sat up. Hinata Screamed crabbing away afew feet. Causing Ino to scream and roll to the side away from Hinata; which in the end caused Shino to slap his hands over his ears and grunt.

"What?! Why are you here?! Wheres Shikamaru and Chouji?!" Ino yelled hold her hand to her chest.

"S-s-sorry! Th-they.. W-we.." Hinata started saying as she did the same as Ino.

"Inuzuka with his dog and both Akimichi and Nara went into the woods." Shino stated rubbing his ears hopping his ears would stop ringing. He took one glance out of the corner of his eye to Ino to see her glaring at him.

"They left me with you." She said with venom dripping from her as she stood up slowly.

Not wanting to be staring up at her he stood as well and started backing up till he was next to Hinata. He drops his hand next to her and helps her up.

"Th-thank Shi-shino." Hinata whispers.

"Your Welcome Miss Hinata." Shino said before looking back to Ino. "Yes they did. Shikamaru had asked if we would stay with your body until he came back with the two boys."

"Why that son of -"

"INO!" Hinata yelled turning red covering her ears, earning a small chuckle from Shino.

Ino looked startled for a moment before turning towards the forest and marched to it.

"I'm going to beat them senseless!" she yelled.

"Shino?"

"Yes. We should make sur-" he was interrupted by Inos scream and a loud booming sound and the earth shake. They both look up to see Ino thrown over Shikamaru's shoulder as he was running to get out of the way of a giant ball rolling at him, followed closely by two spiral forms before they crashed into the ground making the sound again and the ball fly up only to crash down shaking the ground. Shikamaru seem to fly to the side in time before the ball ran him over with an Ino screaming something the two teens didn't catch as they watch in horror.

"Maybe… we should have stayed at the training ground with Kurenai." Shino said with uneasiness leaking out. They watch as the two forms came out of their holes showing two kibas' as the ball circled back around and came at them. Only to miss as both kibas jumped up and to side to dodge it.

"Damn it!" The nearest Kiba yelled as he had to jump again to another tree as the one he was on got took down by the ball.

"I told you not to say it!! But do you listen?! NO!" Shikamaru yells as he once again took off running only this time Ino was running next to him.

"Please tell me he didn't call Chouji f-a-t." She said each word.

"Yeah but just add 'so' to it to get what he really said." Shikamaru said as they reached Shino and Hinata as it seem somewhat safe there.

"Tell your teammate to stop attacking my teammate, Aburame." Ino growled out at being near him again and by what their teammates were doing, just got her temper boiling.

Shino just turns slightly keeping the fighting ninja in his sight but also to have Ino in his sight.

"How would you like me to get the Inuzuka to stop when if I recall if your teammate didn't pull a kunai out of a dog, he never would have attacked."

Growling Ino was about to say something when a very mad sounding voice came up to them.

"Shikamaru!!"

Said boy froze with his eyes going wide. Slowly as if afraid to look behind him he turned to see his mother standing there with hands on her hips in the pose of ' you pissed me off and now your ears are going to be hurting'

"Ah.. Mom. Hi." he sends a glare at Ino before sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't hi mom me boy! You know how long I've been waiting for you? And -" she stops seeing the two boys fighting in the background. "And on earth is going on here?!"

"Ahh Kiba called Chouji fat. And kibas dog stole his chips…" Shikamaru trialed off as his mom walked past him and stood afew feet away from with the two boys where throwing Kunai and insults at each other.

"Boys! You will stop this right now or so help me I will tell your parents what the future head clan leaders are doing!!" Shikamarus mom screamed making everyone wince or jump.

"Dear please don't scare them to bad…" came a male's voice than trailed off as Shikamaru groaned.

"Dad. Whats going on?" Shikamaru said turning back around to see his father standing there with his arms crossed.

"Well your mother is blaming me for your behavior so I will be companying you two to the salon." Shikato said not looking to happy about the whole thing.

Again Shikamaru glares are Ino as she stood there grinning. "Well am going too late. I got to take care of the store. Bye!" Ino said running off to town.

By this time Chouji and Kiba came back with their heads bowed to their chest after what his moms talk of behaviors.

"Ahh… Shikamaru I feel sorry for you. To have a mom like that…" Kiba trails off with a shake of his head. "I thought my mom was bad."

" Looks like am going too." Chouji said. " Said my mom would be there.." he stood next to his best friend waiting for the adults to start going.

"I am going to get Ino for this."

"Alright you two come with us." Shikato said pointing at his son and friends boy. He turns and looks at the other three teens. "And …ahh.. Well. Go back to whatever you three were doing. Oh and Shino please ask your father if he stills plans on doing that thing. He'll understand." turning back to the two boys he added. "Alright that's get this over with."

All three men start to follow the Nara woman back to town looking like hurt puppies.

Even with them getting farther away you could hear her talking to them.

"Wel-l that was…different." Hinata said as Shino bent down and picked up Inos' forgotten basket.

"Not really. The Nara woman always has been that way." Shino said standing back up.

"Whats her name anyways? I never heard anyone spoke it." Kiba ask as he started to walk away with Hinata trailing behind him.

"I don't know. I've always called her Mrs. Nara or Shikamaru's mother." Hinata stated before turning to look at Shino who caught up with them. "Are you going to bring Inos basket back to her?" She got a single nod for her answer. "Well it's on the way to the Hyuuga estates. We could stop for afew moments." again a single nod was given.

With Kiba randomly chatting away the three genin made their way to the Yamanaka Flower shop.

"We'll wait here. No way am I being seen in that store." Kiba said that got a giggle from Hinata as Shino walked inside.

Ino had already had her apron on and was cutting the paper used to wrap the flowers in when she heard the door open.

"Oh Welcome to…" She trials off as she turned around seeing Shino standing there. "Your mothers order isn't in yet." She said tightly before whipping back around to the paper.

"I'm not here for her order." Shino said lightly before slowly making his way to where she stood.

She stood perfectly still with her clenching her jaw. They stood in silence for afew moments. _I should just tell him to go away. _Ino thought and as she was going to said that she heard a small sigh escape Shino before hearing his foot steps come close till she knew if she leaned back she could have touched him. She jumped slightly and cursed under her breath when she saw his arm come up next to her.

"You forget these." He said quietly as he sat the basket next to the papers. "I believe your father wouldn't be impressed if you didn't bring them." He brushed his hand against her arm before stepping back.

Ino bit her lip. She knew she should be happy, she had the flowers again. But it was Shino who got them back to her. Before she could make up her mind she heard him start walking away. She spun around to see him about to open the door before her mouth betrayed her.

"Shino!"

He stops with his hand resting on the doorknob.

"I…ahh… Thank you Shino." she shuttered out with a slight blush. _And now I sound like Hinata._ She thought.

"Your welcome, Ino." he said before walking out to join his teammates.

She stood there watching him as him and his teammates started walking off before turning back to the papers.

"Well… I should put you guys in water first." She said picking up the flowers and walking in the back.


	3. Digging The Past and Eatting Dirt

Redone

I dont own

Always Here

Chapter Three: Eating Dirt and digging the past

Afew weeks after were Ino and Shino had talked Hinata had got her father to agreed to have her work at the Flower Shop. So Ino and her father got Hinata whenever she didn't have a mission or training with her team. Ino taught Hinata how everything works in the shop and how to tell the differences between flowers and they became friends to the point of talking outside of the shop and going to restaurants together.

Hinatas teammates would sometimes come with her after training to the flower shop and hang out for a bit. Shino would stand off to the side as Kiba and Ino got into verbal fights and Hinata would water the plants. Kiba afew Ino called him a chicken for not walking into a flower shop and hinted that he was in the closet, came into the shop with a snarl. This started the whole verbal fighting.

It was during one of these times that Hinata and Shino sat behind the corner as Ino walked around pulling out flowers that were getting brown spot on them and throwing them into a basket that sat on her hip. Kiba stood off to the side towards the middle of the room where a table sat with plants waiting to be planted into new pots, waving his arms around even if Ino's back was facing him.

Ino shrugged off his last comment and add her own. "Well excuse me for liking flowers but you got to say at least they don't poo anywhere and they smell good after a rainstorm; not bad." She gave a pointed look to Kiba.

Kiba growled pointing a finger at Ino as she walks to the table sitting the half full basket on its top. "Don't you dare bring Akamaru into this!" Akamaru looks up from the bone he was chewing on near the door.

A slender brow lifts at this. "I wasn't talking about Akamaru. He's too cute to be nasty. I was talking about you. Before he said anything she continued. " I can't believe you would think of Akamaru in that way. What sort of master are you?"

Hinata covers her hand and acts like she's coughing. Shino lightly pats her back to cover her laughing as Kiba spins around to glare at her before turning back to Ino. "I don't think -"

Ino cuts him off. "Than why did you blame Akamaru, hm? Poor thing probably gets blame for everything you do wrong." She shakes her head as Kiba growls and pulls his hair. She turns to the dog in question and puts her hands on her knees as she bends down. "Are you enjoying your bone, boy? You just remember if he starts being an ass you're more than welcome here. My daddy loves you."

"Arf!"

"Akamaru! Don't listen to her!" Kiba yells. He started to say something else only to have a flower thrown into his mouth.

"Don't yell in my store." Ino said with a smile as she started to put her gloves on her hands.

Kiba spit the flower out and wipes his mouth. "Whats wrong with you? Akamaru is treated like family! And I don't think anything of him! I thought you were talking about him!"

Ino fakes a gasp and puts one hand over her chest. "You don't think anything of him? You're so mean to the poor doggie."

"Wait! I didn't mean that!"

"Than what did you mean? You just said you didn't think anything of him. He must be heartbroken." she clucked her tongue as she shook her head as she started to put dirt into a pot.

"I think their cute together. Don't you think so Shino?" Hinata asked quietly as she puts some flowers together for an order. Shino sat down on a stool and put an elbow on the counter where Hinata was working.

"Why would you think that?" He asked her.

"Well. When their not arguing like they are now they seem to get along."

"When are they not arguing?" He asked earning a giggle from Hinata. He kept his eyes on Kiba stepping closer to Ino who jumped as he slapped his hand down on the table next to where she was working. He lifts a brow watching as Kiba smirks and whispers something into to Inos ear.

"WHAT?" Ino screams causing Kiba to hold his ears. She took the opening to knee him in the stomach causing Kiba to open his mouth only to get a hand full of dirt shoved into it.

"Care saying that to me again, Inuzuka?!" She yelled

Kiba fall backwards and rolls to the side trying to spit the dirt out.

"I don't think I heard you correctly. Repeat that for me." Ino growls kicking Kiba back onto his back and lay her foot on his chest, holding a pair of scissors.

Growling Kiba grabs her leg with one hand and pulls it up making her fall into a split on top of his chest. With his other hand grabs the arm that has the scissors and rolls her so she's on bottom.

"Your crazy." he said before spitting more dirt out.

"And you're a pig!"

"For what? I was just pointing it out! And you go all crazy on me!" Kiba said. "And I was trying to do nicely too."

"Nicely?! That wasn't nicely! Get off me you damn mutt!"

"Well if I was a mutt I would just sniff you there. Would that be better way to tell you?" Kiba growled in her face.

"Kiba."

"What?!" Kiba yelled looking up to see Shino standing over him.

"It would do well if you got off her." Shino said in his quiet commanding voice.

"I will if she doesn't try to attack me again." Kiba stated as he glances down at Ino before looking back to Shino.

"I wouldn't have 'attacked' you if you didn't say that!" Ino yells before kiba sits up still holding her arm with one hand. He puts his other over her mouth to keep her from yelling anymore. This only made Ino madder than before.

"Kiba what did you say to her?" Shino said sighing at the murderess look on Inos face.

"I just pointed out that she should get a plug for both holes soon." Kiba said with a roll of his eyes. "I don't see why that would get all… well like this."

"Both holes?" Shino said raising a brow.

"Yeah you know. One for her mouth. The other for - arggg" Kiba falls over to the side as Ino bit his hand and delivered a knee into between his legs.

"Shut your mouth." Ino growled out as she jumps up hid behind Shino who caught what Kiba was going to say and was slight pink.

"See? Crazy." Kiba whizzed out between taking short breathes. Akamaru just sat looking smug resting his head on his forelegs.

"Kiba… Even if we can tell… that sort of thing… it's wise not to tell women that." Shino said trying to sound clam.

Ino backed away from Shino. "We?" She said raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'we'?" When Shino turned around Ino booked it behind the counter where Hinata was red and trying to act like she wasn't there.

"Ino.. My bugs can tell as well… your charka flows differently when that happens." He said standing still. He didn't want her to bolt again. They were starting to get past the past. _Well at least am welcome in the shop again. _He thought. Ino looked to Shino to Kiba who was slowly getting on his hands on knees sending glares to her and Akamaru back to Shino before turning fully to Hinata.

"You know about this?"

"Ah.. Ino..I- I have ha-had "it" afew times al-already. A-and they are o-on my team. We've t-talked about this." Hinata stutters out as she turned ever redder. She bit her lip from trying to laugh at this all. Being on a team with two guys that can tell when you're going to start your period she had already gotten over. They had all sat down on the first day and talk about that to know what the other could know about you by looking at you or smelling you. That's why she could feel comfortable near them afterwards. It's not like they try to know those things it's just who they are, their clans. But the look Ino was giving her makes her doubt she knew about some of the side affects of being one with animals and just made her want to laugh.

"Ino this is-"

"NO! Kiba shut up!" Ino said closing her eyes and covering her ears. "I don't want to hear it from you!"

"Than what about bug boy. Bet you would love to hear it from him." Kiba mumbled under his breath as he sat up, wincing. "Did you have to hit me that hard?"

"Kiba now is not the time to work her up." Shino said putting his hands in his pockets and ducking his head further into his coat collar.

"Would.. You like me to talk to her?" Hinata said getting her laughing under control enough to talk without it leaking through.

Shino nodded before grabbing Kibas arm. "I will be back to bring you home after I bring him to the hospital. I believe I heard something crack." Kiba stumbled before dropping his arm over Shinos shoulders.

"Naa.. Bring me home. I got an aunt whose a Medic-nin. Come on Akamaru." Kiba said limping over of the door holding onto Shino as all left.

After the door Hinata sighed and tapped Inos shoulder.

"Ino.. Ahh.. Let me tell you about… them." Hinata said taking Inos hands away from her ears and pointed to a stool. "We have some time."

When Shino came back Hinata and Ino were sitting outside on a bench in front of the closed shop. They were laughing about some joke when Hinata notice Shino standing there with his hands in his pockets. She gave Ino a pointed look and waved to Shino causing Ino to look behind her to him.

She gave a small smile.

"Shino." She started as she stood to face him. "Sorry. About well if … sorry." Pink starting to tint her cheeks.

"It's alright." Shino said glad she wasn't yelling anymore. He watched as Hinata gave him a nod than look to Ino before stepping away to give them some personal space as much as she could seeing how she had to stay near enough to be helped by Shino if something happened; part of the deal of working at the shop. Someone must go with and from the shop.

They stood in silence before Ino spook up cutting off what Shino was going to say. "Well ahh.. I'm going to get going. My father said hes leaving in the morning so I need to get some sleep for tomorrow. I work the morning shift for him." She said as she waved to Hinata.

"Ino." She stopped from walking when she was next to him. Hard not to when his hand was holding her arm, gently but still. "I am sorry."

She looked at him clueless before nervously laughing. "Don't worry. I mean I doubt hanging around you two with me bleeding would be a bit weird. But I understand what he was trying to say and you are a shy guy. It's understandable." She said patting his hand.

"No. well yes that too. But I wanted to say sorry about.. Not coming back…"

"Shino please stop." Ino said looking around for an escape.

"I.. there was some things that happen afterwards and after when your mom died." He stops letting go of the arm to bring his hand to his face. He looked at Inos face as she looks down at her hand with wide eyes. She looked up at his face before running to her door and slamming it open and shut.

Hinata came up behind him and took his hand away from a shocked Shino. "What happen?" She said gently.

"I.. brought something up.." Was all he said as he turned and started to walk to the Hyuuga estates.

The only thought was Shino being slapped by Ino.


	4. Reasons for Actions: part one

Redone. Don't like... sorry?

i dont own naruto

Always Here

Chapter Four: Reasons for Actions: Part One

For the next month Neji brought Hinata to and from the shop. Kiba and Shino stayed away only walking by when they needed to be in that area. Hinata left Ino alone about that night. She didn't want to bring it up so soon but she didn't know when would be a good time to bring it up.

Ino seemed like nothing was worry but Hinata could tell by the look in her eyes that something was bothering her. Hinata looked up to see Ino coming out of the back with some of the orders she helped put together.

"Hinata do you mind watching the store? I need to drop these off." Ino asked taking her apron off and putting it on a hook.

"Of course." Hinata said giving a smile as Ino walked to the door.

"Great. Daddy will be in afew. So if Neji comes before Daddy gets back, just wait for a bit ok?"

"Sure. Don't worry. Bye!" Hinata said waving at Ino's back when she stepped out. Not even a minute later Kiba comes racing in followed closely by Akamaru.

"Hinata! What's going on?" He asked stopping just in front of the counter.

Hinata went for the Doggie treats under the counter. "Oh nothing. Just working." She bends over the counter and drops the treat into Akamaru's waiting mouth.

"No with Shino. Do not tell me you didn't notice him acting different. He's even quieter!" His arms fly upward as his eyes roll.

"He just proved he can not talk for a whole training! I was listening!" Kiba flops down onto the stool.

"There was training today? Am so sorry! I thought.." Hinata stopped seeing Kiba wave his hand around.

"No no. I ask Shino to help with something after last night training." he said leaning his elbow on the counter with his hand holding his chin. "But you didn't answer my question."

"Oh?" Hinata quickly moved away from the counter going into the back room.

Kiba raises a brow listening to her bump things around and hears a few crashes followed closely by a 'I'm ok'

He waited until she stepped back out seemly armed with scissors, which oddly looked familiar, a basket hanging from the arm with the scissors and a watering jug in the other hand.

"How was your training Kiba?" She asks as she made her way to the closest shelf full of potted plants. He watches as she sets the watering jug down and moved the scissors to the other hand and started picking at brown leafs, pedals that started to drop but not quite there before dropping them in the basket and watering the plant. She did this for two plants before Kiba stood up and leaned against the counter with his elbows behind him flat on the top of it.

"It was fine. Needs some work." Kiba said slowly watching her pick at her third plant. "So what is it that you know that I don't know about our favorite bug freak?"

"Ahh… He likes watermelon?" Hinata said moving to the next plant that only really needed watering.

" Yeah with whipped cream, I remember the mission in waves."

"Hmm… 23 of his bugs don't like the tea he drinks." She moves to the next plant that looks like it died. _Whoops_. She thought with a slight blush.

"Yeah that was when he couldn't train for a week because he had to play peace keeper between all of them." Kiba said knowing if no one comes in he would get what he wants to know from her. He just has to wait. Which isn't easy for him. But he could always say if you wait between 15 to 30 minutes you will get what you want.

"His mom wasn't really a member of the Aburame Clan. She was adopted into it."

Kiba blinks. "Alright…" _Didn't know that._ He thought.

She smiles over her shoulder like she knew that he didn't know before going back to cutting died branch off a baby rose bush.

"Hinata.."

"Well you know him as long as I have. And you're both boys. Don't you talk?" She asked as she went back to the plant that was died to put it up and put it on the table to examine it.

"That's more of a girl thing. Besides… hes not talking!" He stops to think for a moment before adding. "Not talking as in… no talking.. Not even the 'hmms' or 'ahhs' or that annoying thing he does once in awhile."

She giggles. "Maybe his bugs are starting up again?" She said cutting a branch off. She taps the part she cut on her finger and feels some cold and wetness. _Oh thank heavens._ She thought with a sigh.

He watches as she went back into the backroom only to hear more crashes.

"Jezz…" he mumbled rubbing his forehead.

Hinata walks back out to see Kiba glaring at her, making her blush and look down as she walked back to the table.

"Hinata. What's going on with him. No more information about what he likes, what his bugs do, and no more about his mom." Kiba asked folding his arms.

"Did you know his father-"

"Hinata! Wow! You really need work on dodging questions." he said with a shake of his head as he pushed away from the counter. He walked over till he was standing behind her.

"Now Hinata. Tell. Me. what's. Up."

"Ah…Hi-His ..Gra-grand- mo-mother…"

"Inuzuka! Get away from my cousin!"

Both Hinata and Kiba looked up to see Neji standing there not looking happy.

"Oh come on! I almost had her!" Kiba sighed out as he stepped away from her. He didn't see how Neji's eyes widen before narrowing on him.

"Come Hinata. You need to come home." He all but growled out not taking his eyes off of Kiba.

"N-neji. It-it's not w-what it lo-looks li-ike." Hinata stuttered out but not moving.

"Not what it looks like.." Kiba said slowly before it clicked in his head. "Oh! You jack- oof!" He rubs his chest from where Hinata slapped him. "Dude I was just-"

"I know what you just thought. Don't." Neji said.

"Oh to have last year rookie of the year at my flower shop! Are you coming to buy flowers for a _girlfriend?_" The voice of Inoichi who came up to see Neji half in, half out of his shop. His comment making said boy stuttered and lose his 'cool' air around him. This only made Kiba laugh like a hyena.

"Oh yeah! Him with a girlfriend! I bet his teammates can stand him!" He barked out between laughs.

Inoichi came up and made Neji step inside to see where the laughing was coming from.

"Hello sweet Hinata. What is it you got there?" He asked Hinata as he walked up to the table.

"I'm sorry sir. I.. well.. I think I killed a plant." Hinata answered him. You could never feel uncomfortable around this man unless you were a boy trying to date his only little girl.

"Oh no. Well no worries. I bet I can get it going again." He raises a blonde eyebrow seeing the hurt look on her face. "Or better yet why don't you take it home with you? I bet you could get it growing again in no time."

"Really?"

Chuckling he pats her head before moving to the back. "Of course. Use what you need to sweetie!" He said before disappearing into the back. His voice drifted out to the three teens. "Wheres my little angel?" at this came a snort from Kiba who got looks from both hyuugas. He just shrugs and points to his groans to get the girl hyuuga blushing and the boy hyuuga glaring, as he covers his cousin's eyes. "I needed that order of dragonfly bells. Their Shibis'. I can't seem to find them. Do you know where they are?"

"Ahh I believe so sir. Unless she took them with her when she went to deliver the other orders." Hinata said taking Neji's hand off her eyes as she walked into the back leaving the two teenage boys alone.

Ino walked back into her fathers shop with the dragonfly bells. She forgot her dad wanted her to leave them where he could find them. Hopefully he wasn't back yet. _Why would he want to have his private flowers out like this?_ She thought. She stop dead in her tracks to she Neji standing over Kiba who's seen better days. Akamaru was in a corner. Hinata and her father nowhere in sight.

"What is going on here?!" Her voice booming over whatever Neji was saying to Kiba making both boys look to her. She sat the flowers down on a shelf.

"He!"

"Me? You!"

"You're the one who was trying to hump my Cousin!"

"And I told you that I wasn't trying to do that!"

"You expect me to believe that?! When I caught you behind her!"

"I was trying to find out what was wrong with Shino!"

"And that was why you was standing right behind her?!"

"Yes!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Cool your jets." Ino said shaking her head along with her hands out in front of her. "You was trying to hump Hinata?" she asked Kiba who during all this crab walked away from Neji and started to climb his way up on to lean on the counter that had some Kunai sticking out of it.

"No! I wasn't! He just came when I was trying to corner her to tell me." Kiba said defending himself.

"Well than, Neji. You can believe him he wasn't trying to do that to her." She said taking in the damages to the store itself. "And you two… oh jezz! Couldn't you have taken this outside?! Look at this mess!" she screamed picking up a broken piece of glass that was a nice piece. "And look! This was hand-made!" She yelled shaking the glass at them.

"Wheres Hinata? Wheres my Father?!" She threatens them with the piece she picked up. Yelping she drops the glass grabbing a towel and holding it to her fingers.

"Now look!"

"Ahh… Whats going on here?" Inoichi asked coming back in with dirt on his clothes and checks followed closely by Hinata who looked about the same as him. She gasped when she saw how the shop looked with Kunai sticking out of everywhere and plants and pots destroyed.

"Neji! Kiba! What have you done?" She asks with her hand covering her mouth. Inoichi slowly makes his way to the counter to put the flowers he and Hinata had taken from his private green house. After he was down with that he calmly takes in the damages. As his daughter came up and simples wipes his cheek before kissing it before walking out into the backroom pulling Hinata with her.

"It's best to leave the room when he's being quite and calm like this." Ino stated. "He can be quite mean."

"Oh.. Y-you don't think.." Hinata asked looking back to the main room.

"Oh no. I doubt daddy will do bodily harm to them." Ino said closing the door. She walks over to the sink and puts her bleeding hand under it.

"Ohh… Good."

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata said walking over to where they keep the first aid kit.

"Why did Daddy take his Dragonfly Bells out?"

"Oh. Didn't you know?" Hinata asked walking over to give Ino the kit. Ino gave her a look. "Right you wouldn't have asked. Sorry."

"It's alright. So why?"

"Shibi's mother had died almost eight years ago. All head leaders went to pay respect to her. She was the previous leader's wife." Hinata stopped watching Inos face. "You.. You really didn't know?"

"You mean… that nice old lady that made fudge?" Ino asked.

"Well I don't know if she made fudge.: Hinata gave a small gasp when she heard some crashes and sounds of someone speaking but couldn't understand what they was saying cause of the other sounds. Ino grabs Hinatas arm with a slightly shake of her head.

"Not a good idea to go out there just yet." Ino warned. "Like I said don't worry. He wouldn't do bodily harm to them." But wasn't quite believed when some more crashes was heard. "So grandma Aburame died. Almost eight years…" Inos eyes widen as she jumped up. It was only Hinatas hand that made her stop from running into the store.

"Daddy knew?!"

"Well.. Yes. He's the one who told me."

"When?" Ino asked after a moment of thinking.

"Eight years.." Hinata made an 'oh' face when Ino gave her a look. "I think he said something about after his flower died."

"His flower…" Ino repeated knowing that's what her father nicknamed her mother. Both girls looked over at door when it opened showing Inoichi standing there.

"Hello again. Hinata I'll be walking you and your cousin home before taking Mr. Inuzuka home. Princess would you mind -"

"Daddy I'll take the flowers to Shibi." Ino spoke up.

"But I don't know where…you had them." He stated seeing his daughter's face light up with a blush and a small smile.

"Whoops?"

"Oh very well. Let's close up than head out."

After he got the boys and Hinata outside they waited till Ino came out with the flowers before he locked up. Before leaving he turns to Ino.

"Are you sure you can do this? It is pretty late." The fatherly instincts bubbling up. Ino gave him a sweet smile with a nod.

"No worries daddy. I'm a ninja plus am not going outside of the village walls."

"Alright. I may not be home in time you see you off to bed."

"Oh that's alright." She said glaring at Kiba who made a face behind her father. " Bye Hinata. Good luck _boys_." She said before giving a half wave and walking off.

She thought as she made her way to the Aburame clan on the other side of the village. _Is that the reason why he didn't show up? If that's why he never showed up; why didn't he come and tell me afterwards?_ She thought back to all the times she could remember him. All the times he could of came up to her and spoken and never did. She knew that she hung out with Sakura a lot after her mother died. Than afterwards she talked a lot with Shikamaru and later Chouji. Her angry came up as she saw he could of talk to her a lot of times after that. 

"Ooh what's wrong with him?!" She said out loud with a stomp of her foot.

"What's wrong with whom, little one?"

She jumps as she looks up to see she had made it to the Aburame estates._ Wow_ was her first thought. She's seen the flowing walls covered in vines and flowers before. It was always just so beautiful to see it. If they never put the lamps next to the doors, she bet no one would know where it was. She could still make out the lines of the picture that went around the whole wall. She always bet if Shibi didn't say anything she would have never seen him as he sat on the wall over looking his home as he sat in the dark in the shadow of the trees behind his wall.

He was half turned towards her. Remembering he had spoken she gave a small smile.

"Oh no one sir." She answers.

She didn't see his brow raised in question. Holding up his hand telling her to wait and at the nod given him, he jumped down, disappearing from view. _Glad I don't have to wait for someone to come._ She thought walking over to where the lamps where.

She watched in awe as the vines between the lamps started moving and shifting away giving off a sweet smell. She always loved watching these doors open. They were the only clan who had their walls like this; looking beautiful, inviting._ But always misunderstand._ She thought with a sigh.

The doors open showing Shibi standing there with his hands in his pockets and face half hidden in his coat.

"So now I'm a sir huh?" He asked moving to stand just outside of his families walls; leaving the doors open showing the fireflies starting to come out for the last time to line the trees with their flashing light.

Ino grins looking back to him. "Oh you always have been a sir." She giggled at him before adding. "You always been one as long as your wife says you can be." She full out laughs when she saw him turn red before ducking farther into his coat, mumbling.

"But always a nice _old_ whipped one."

"Alright, alright. Enough of that." he said shaking his head. "And am not old." he mumbled. At seeing her knowing smirk he chuckled. "So what brings the princess out at this time to my humble home?"

"Oh." she always forgotten the reason to come here. She lifts the flowers up from where she had laid them next to her. "My father… well I wanted to bring them… I didn't know." she finishes lamely.

"Ahh… Right." He takes them gently from her hands when she lifted them to him. "You've grown." he commented seeing as she reached just under his shoulders now.

" Yes I have. You haven't." She japes at him.

He chuckled as he walked over and puts his arm over her shoulders. He walks them past the doors as they closed.

"I can't stay long." She says knowing to full out to say no to him when he wants to bring you into the clan. She just didn't want to see Shino right now. She still thinks he should have come to her.

She was broke out of her darken thoughts when he chuckled and tighten his arm for afew seconds before letting it go slack; giving her a half hug she guessed.

"Don't worry dear, Shino should be up at the house with his mother. We're going to Miyuki's stone." He lifts the flowers in his other hand up from his side. "Should give her gift and I bet she would like to hear your voice again."

"Miyuki… that was your mother's name?" She asked looking around keeping an eye out but also to see this part of the land. She never turns left when she was younger and came here. She always went straight that lead to where the clam members lived or went right to where they had flowers and the bee hives where she would watch the members take care of them and sometimes help bring the baskets they collect back to their homes.

Turning left lead her through what used to be cherry trees that lined the walkways that the Aburame made during the years of living here mostly for the people outside of the clan that visited than for the members themselves.

After the cherry trees it cleared up to green grass with some other trees dotting here and there.

"Yes it was." He answered as they made their way over a hill that over looked the gravesite. Even though it was a gravesite, she thought it was beautiful. There wasn't the normal stone or iron bars' surrounding it. It had bushes that looked like it could be rose bushes. There were some multi-different colored stones that sat in front of the opening and lead into the site itself. The grave markers looked like stones that where dug out of the ground and just cleaned off showing the beauty of natural forming. There was a giant tree that sat near the middle. She could see that tree from outside of the walls. She never thought it was in a graveyard.

As they walked in she could see the stones had the normal names, dates, and what they did carved into them. But different at the same time.

"What carved these?" She whispered to Shibi.

His answer was whispered as well. "Their families' kikaichu insects made them. Their way of saying goodbye."

She looks over the stones keeping quiet. When they stopped she looked up to see they had stopped at the roots of the tree. Looking up she couldn't see the top and to see the top she knew she would fall over. Looking back at the stones in front of her she could see 'Miyuki Aburame' afew feet away. Shibi gave her the flowers back and gave her a little push over to her stone.

"I'll be back there." He said point back the way they came.

"You're not saying hi?" she asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Ah I say hello everyday I am home. You, it's who haven't said hello for awhile." He said before walking away. She watched him for a minute before turning back to Miyuki's stone. She sat down in front of it and places the flowers down in between her and the stone. She put her hands to together in front of her face and closed her eyes and said a pray.

After she was done she sat with her hand on her lap staring at her name.

"Hi." She bit her lip. What could she say? _Oh sorry didn't know you died? Whoops my bad? _She sighes. That's a start.

"I'm sorry. I.. If I knew…well I guess you know. I never thought about it. But there were signs. Like how we never got fudge for Christmas anymore. Or how I never saw you walking around in the fields." She smiled as the memory of an old lady showing her how to tie flowers to together and made a crown. "That's when Daddy started calling me princess." She half smile fell off making a frown. "I didn't know at the time you was the lady of the clan. I just thought you was cold and the sun was bright." she sighes running her hand over her hair ending at the ponytail. She stops talking and tipped her head to the side. She took the flowers and moved them to a better spot that would give them light and keep them alive longer.

"I need to get home. Bye." She said. She had forgotten time again and didn't know how long she sat there.

Standing up she moved to where Shibi had sat down. Upon arriving in front of him she saw he had a bowl almost empty of a chucky red stuff. He grinned up at her before dipping his spoon in the mix and brings it to his mouth. He chewed before standing up.

"I was on a mission this one time and this smell caught my attention. Well it caught my kikaichu and they started acting weird." He shakes his head with a small smile on his face. "Weird bugs. Anyways, they wouldn't stop pestering me about the smell. So I got the group I was with to stop and we found ourselves at this little western restaurant. Well needless to say it was this that they smelled. After I burned my tongue, had sweat pouring off of me and eat half a watermelon that was giving with the bowl. I found out they had a mild one that had the same taste." He held up his spoon after dipping it in and had a small bit of the red stuff on it. "Here I'll tell you what it is afterwards."

She gave him a look before taking the spoon. She eyed the red stuff for a moment before bring it to her mouth. She handed the spoon back as she chewed on a lump before swallowing. She thought it taste alright. Nothing special until she swallowed and it burned its way down her throat. She must have showed her discomfort because Shibi was laughing and handing her some watermelon that was on a plate.

"Suck on this and eat it. Don't give me that look. The juice will help to smooth." He said as she took the piece and did what he said. " I got the recipe after one winter my bugs wanted that and I didn't have a mission in that area again for awhile. So now my wife makes it for me when my bugs start fussing or I'm just in the mood for it which was both tonight. It's Chili." He said with a smile. " Without the big kick. How Akiko makes it; the kick is mostly gone and you don't feel anything till its going down your throat." He hands her the last piece of watermelon as his bugs flew out and pick the plate up and floated behind them as Shibi put his hand on her back and moved her back over the hill. "Where the burning makes its way slowly back to mouth."

"That was cheap." Ino said after she bit into the new piece of watermelon.

He chuckled. "Teaches you I'm not old."

"You're still old. Just now you're a mean old man who picks on little girls."

"I don't see Jiro anywhere." Shibi said looking around. Ino knowing he was talking about the man who he grew up with and had seen those two always picking on each other, slapped his arm gently not to brother his bugs.

"Be nice. Jiro is a nice old man."

"Right. If that is what the princess wants to believe."

"Just because hes rude to you doesn't mean hes rude to everyone else." She said seeing the cherry trees come back around them.

"I am his clan leader and he walks all over me." He said with a wave of his spoon before dipping it back into the bowl and taking a huge bite. For once he had his coat unbutton showing off the dark green shirt under the brown jacket. She forgot that usually left it unbutton or off when behind his walls. And one time she could remember seeing him without his glasses because Jiro's bugs took them and those two got into a "cat-fight" about it.

It was funny to see Shibi and Jiro be yelled at by their wife's like little children.

"Is something wrong little one?" He asks breaking her out of her thoughts. She blinked and saw she had been staring at him.

"Oh. Sorry. No. I was just thinking it's been along time since I came in here." She said turning her head back to the walkway.

Shibi nodded before taking one last bite from the bowl before placing it and the spoon on the plate. The bugs that were holding the plate zoomed off towards the houses after they got back to main walkway and the humans turned back to the gates.

When they got to the doors she stood off to the side as he did the hand signs and watched as the vines move and the doors open again.

" You should come again. Akiko would love to call to you." Shibi said turning back to her.

"I will some time." Ino said giving a half smile. "But right now I got some thinking to do." She stepped up to him and gives him a hug which was returned without thought and a chuckle. She pressed against she added. "Has anyone told you that you don't act like a clan leader not to mention an Aburame?" She steps back to see him smiling.

"All the time."

She raises an eye brow in question. "And not just Jiro." He nods and she adds. "Who?"

"My son."

"Yeah well he doesn't have much to talk about." She looked away.

"Ah mad are we?"

"No."

"Sure little one. Besides what do you know about how an Aburame acts?" he asked changing the topic with a reminder to talk to his son.

"Well don't you guys act all… aloof?" She said looking back at him as they stepped up and outside of the doors.

"Would you like us too?" Shibi said and only started talking again upon seeing her head shake. "We act that way outside of these walls." He waves his arm back to said walls. "But you should know were humans and things getting to us as well. We just talk about to other clan members." He sighes and leans against the door. "But things do get to us. Some more than others but it still gets to us."

They stayed quite listening to the crickets make their music.

"If something is brothering you dear you just need to say it." Shibi said out of the blue making Ino jump.

"Oh nothing. Sorry. I should be going now." She said stepping back up to him and hugs him again. _He was so huggable when I was younger and he hasn't changed at the least_. She thought as his arms came up again embracing her.

"He who does not understand your silence will probably not understand your words." Shibi said with a nod when she steps back. "Good night little one."

She watched him walk back onto his lands as at the doors close before she to turned and walked back home.

"What a weirdo.." She whispered with a smile on her face.

"That was Lame Father." Shibi turned to see his son walking out of the shadows near the doors after he closed them.

"Ahhh Shino. My dearest son!" Shibi opened his arms waiting for a hug as Shino wanted to hang his head.

"Really father." Shino said shaking his head. Shibi dropped his arms with a shrug before walking towards their home. Shino caught up to him in the matter of steps.

"Soo you were out for a walk?" Shibi asked.

"No. Mother wanted to know where you were. Your plate." Shino said glancing over at his father.

"Oh yeah. She didn't like the chili I don't think." He looks at his son when he started sputtering.

"You gave you some of that?"

"Yes." Seeing the frown on Shinos face, he added. "She called me old."

"Father…"

"Alright, alright. But she did like the watermelon and am happy to know you know who I am talking about." Shibi said with a smile.

"Father she isn't … happy with me right now."

"Well make her happy damnit. I… no wait… the clan is sick of you being depressed. Yeah she slapped you but she needs to talk about her mother's death sometime. She has to let go of it. She still thinks she's being strong for her father but hes.. Over it per say at least."

"And how should she let go of her mother dieing? You can't replace someone like that in your life." Shino said getting defensive of Ino.

"And you never should replace someone like that. What I mean is she needs to let go of the past, keep it in her memory but not to pretend as if her mother is coming back." Shibi sighes. But of course I don't know if that's what she thinks. It's best to find out." He gave his son a pointed look before stepping up onto steps leading to the door of their home.

"Just keep yourself covered." Shibi said taking his glasses off to rub the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes after dropping his hand, Shino followed suit and took his off before folding them shut and dropping them into his pocket. His dull brown eyes stared out to the other houses surrounding his own.

They stayed like that till a Kikaichu came out of their door, zoomed around each of their heads before zooming back into the house. Shino and his father shared a look, locking dull brown with dull brown before a woman came out dress in dark brown slacks with a light brown skirt that fall to her bare feet, with silts on both sides showing off the slacks. She had a simple white tank top. Her own dull blue looked out at the two men in her life with a raise eye brow.

"Well I send one out to get the other but it seems sendee was caught." Akiko said with a hint of a smile of her face. Shino walked up to his mother and gave her a hug and accept the kiss on the cheek from her.

"At least he's near the door, mother." Shino said.

"Ahh love I was looking at the stars with my son. A father and son thing." Shibi said grinning up at his wife from the first step.

"I bet. Come along now. I made grandma's fudge." Akiko said taking her sons hand pulling him into the house closely followed by Shibi. He keeps the door open as some Kikaichu came in.

"Ahh looks like Jiro is home. Maybe I should go say hello?" Shibi said.

"Oh no you don't. That's for me tell me hes home and not to let you over. Now close the door and come eat fudge." Akiko demanded from her husband who sighed and did want he was told.

He knew better than to make her mad and he didn't feel like sleeping on the couch.

_Besides I can always go tomorrow._ He thought with a grin walking into the den where his wife was passing out plates of fudge. 


	5. Sleepover Without Nail Polish

Oh my god! I did it! yay!

i've been working on this chapter for weeks! first i was almost done when we lost power (some torandos came through) and i needed something to do to keep my mind off everything when it died on me! than i rewrite it only to let my brother use my laptop for his game and it turned everything off without saving when i was sleeping. -.- than i had writers block for this and worked on some other stories thinking oh it happen before i can just write something else and all good - nope! nothing. i lost it.

After working on 'family' i got sick and the hospital has that rule so couldnt bring that in. But lucky during that time Spaz came over and told me she put microsoft word on my laptop sooooo no more notepad for me! she even put all my stories on that and fixed my folder that kept all my writtings so it wasnt hard to find the story i want. But with her in college i lost my idea bouncer and reviewer unless shes not busy sooo in other words if theres some mistakes and what not sorry i'm trying and spaz will get around to it when she can.

I think theres only to be about two or three more chapters... I could make some one-shots about what happens after this but thats it really... i already have one in mind for this one and for 'the mistake' so now am off to bed and dont worry! i already have the next chapter planish in my head. and thanks to everyone who stuck with me after this long period of time.

I hope you enjoy my first ever chapter written on microsoft word! am happy with it. (also i got that line thingie working!! yay!)

-felina

Always Here

Chapter Five: Sleepover without nail polish

The following days were long and hard. Ino had wanted to speak with Shino about their past but Asuma had broke the news of the Chuunin exam to them the day after she had spoken with Shibi.

To say the boys was didn't want to take the exam was just the main course of it. Complains, whining, and just plain _them_ was the dessert and appetizer. It was filling for a year. Ino had a few complains about it but she keep them to everybody; willing or not willing to listen.

But after she was done with complaining, relieving her teammates and sensei's ears; she was all for the exam and told the boys that had to go with her. It took her three days before demanding they go or have problems with her and half the village if not all.

When Shikamaru pointed out she couldn't do much and the things she could do didn't bother them.

She came back with calmly with. "It would be a bad thing if I slipped something to a few people and that got back to your parents. And who knows how bad something simple could turn very bad before it goes to them." She let out a dramatic sigh. "But oh well. Nothing fazes you two."

Both Shikamarus' and Choujis' parents had wondered what gotten into them when they came home and told them they was going to enter the exam after all. And both boys just said.

"Ino."

Their dads just went "Oh." Because they knew how Inoichi's daughter could be. So after they calm their wife's down about their only little boys going off to become chuunin. "Troublesome boy." Shikato told his son after giving his permission and that parental talk one should give. It wasn't like he really needed to give it but his wife told him too.

It was hard, the exams, harder than she thought. She didn't think it would be so easy a monkey could do it but still. Surprisingly they got through the first part and second part.

Time seem to fly by after the forest of death, being tied with Sakura, Chouji getting sick, Shikamaru being lazy and quitting the match after he won. Oh and Sound and Sand attacking the village. Everyone has been busy fixing buildings, working to get everything back to the way it was. They had gotten a new Hokage even. She fixed up everyone and was doing a ok job with what was left of the village. Ino liked her, if only of what she heard from Asuma and other small rumors going around.

Sakura and herself had been trying to fix their friendship but old habits die hard. Which was fine, it seems to work for them for now. Ino could tell something wasn't right with her old friend. Nothing seems right with that whole team.

One time Ino had went to see Sasuke, knowing Sakura was most likely to be there, only to find the room clear of everyone with a smashed plate on the ground with apple slices on the floor. Asking one of the nurses didn't seem wise seeing how they were a bit jumpy. She was about to leave when she saw Sakura standing outside talking with kakashi. She waited till he poofed away before walking out.

"Hey Sakura." She said when she got to the pink heads side. Dull green eyes turn to her before a small forced small appeared. That there, showed more things than asking any questions. Knowing her old friend, she would just shrug it off and change the topic, too. "Want to… come over? I need some help picking some flowers." Ino said smiling sweetly, hoping that Sakura would come, if she did it would show she would talk about it soon just needs time to think. If not… well she would just have to step up the game.

Sakura looked off to the side, down the road leading away from the hospital, before turning back to Ino. "Sure… I think that's a good idea."

"Alright!" Ino said linking her arm through Sakura's and moving down the road. "You won't regret it!"

But Ino did. She got nothing from Sakura. After waiting an hour after they got to the fields she had asked about stuff leading up to what happen in the hospital. Ino had to say, Sakura has gotten good. She sidestep every question that could lead to whatever that happen there until Ino couldn't take it anymore and just asked. Sakura had lied through her teeth before making a quick but nice getaway after that.

Growling and fuming all night didn't help Ino at all. She was tying her apron on when she caught news from the women in the store. She dropped everything and ran as fast as she could to Shikamaru's house only to be told he was summoned to the Hokages office and than left the village with a small team. Making her way to the gates to see if she could see them off; she stopped and turned and head to the little red bridge knowing someone else needed her now, even if just to know someone was there.

Ino stopped, panting with her hair falling out of her bun. The apron hanging off to one side with one of the strings wrapped around her upper leg and the other disappeared over her shoulder. She stared at Sakura for awhile, thinking of what to say, if anything. She give up thinking with a sigh and moved to her friends side and sat down after pulling the string off her leg. She faced front, staring at the water passing by as she pulled a knee up and wrapped her arms around it and resting her chin on top. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Sakura, how her face was red from tears, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She looked broken, for lack of words. Time seem to just stop on that bridge but at the same time go faster. It was way pass noon before Sakura turned towards her and with that movement from her made Ino turn her head to Sakura. Without words spoke between them Sakura gave a small, unsure smile and Ino nodded before standing up holding her hand out to Sakura.

"You know, the best place to wait would be near the hospital, even inside of it. Everything gets there and when our boys beat and drag Sasuke back that's where they need to bring him." Ino said with a smile.

"Yeah… your right." Sakura said taking her hand and being pulled to her feet.

"Well of course am right! It's me!" Ino said with a laugh as she walked down the road with Sakura next to her, holding on to her as if she was the last thing she had. And with everything going on, it was probably right. But pushing that thought away, Ino leaded her friend to the hospital where they would wait until word came to them.

They sat there for it seems hours. Ino tried to talk happily but both couldn't seem to keep it going. Ino left Sakura alone long enough to run home, throw the apron near the door before grabbing some food and leaving a note to her father, returning as fast as she could. After getting Sakura to eat something, she fell asleep soon after using Ino's shoulder as a pillow. Soon after Ino's head fall back against the wall and followed her friend into sleep.

Both jumped awake as some ninjas slammed in, carrying a body in between two of them as another had his hands over the body. Gasping while grabbing Sakuras arm, Ino watched with wide eyes as her teammate was put on a medical bed as more doctors and nurses came and some started demanding things as they made their way down the hallway ad out of sight.

"Chouji…" Ino said slowly, in a trance as she stood up. Sakura quickly stood holding on to her upper arm with one hand and the other squeezing Inos hand. The two friends watched as the once slow moving pace picked up with nurses running around, doctors barking orders while others stood near the doors with more beds and other supplies.

Afew minutes later more ninjas came in and quickly help put Neji down on the bed. Both girls tighten their grips on each other as they watched the bloodly form get pushed down the same hallway as Chouji, only to whip their heads back to the doors as Tsunade came through, barking orders before the doors were fully open. They could only watch in awe as the powerful women took charge and marched down the hallway, followed by medics telling her who and how they can in.

The girls looked at each other with scared eyes.

"Maybe… this was a bad idea… should we…?" Ino could barely make that out.

And it seemed Sakura was in the same boat as she just shook her head, only saying. "No…stay…"

Nodding slowly Ino looked from the hallway to the doors, standing off the side as everyone moved by, hoping no other came in like that while Sakura stared at the floor at the blood from the two boys, hoping the same.

So when the doors open again Ino let out a breath of relief before letting her hand slip from Sakuras and ran to Shikamaru.

"Shika!" She yelled as she buried her head where his neck meets his shoulder and wraps her arms around him. Shikamaru after wincing in pain hugged her back, patting her on her back. He looked up as Sakura came over looking the five that was with him over before she moved over to Lee, who was being put in a wheelchair as the red head sand ninja stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching everything like one would do while watching a boring TV show.

"I was so worried!" Ino said pulling back to see his face. She bites the inside of her mouth seeing the worrying there before backing away. "They brought both Chouji and Neji in already." She said pointing down the hallway.

"Yeah he just lost some blood." The sand puppet user said behind them making Ino look over to see the sand siblings standing off to the stand while some medics put Kiba on a bed.

"They didn't look to good…" Ino said glancing to the blood before looking back to see him staring at it.

"Excuse me but are you hurt?" A medic ask coming up to them.

"Ah… just some cuts and a broke finger, I think." Shikamaru said before being pulled away. Ino was going to follow him but was stop when she heard Sakura crying again. Looking back between her two friends not knowing who to go too, she didn;t notice Terami walk up behind her.

"I'll watch pineapple head." Terami said patting Ino on the back before following down the hallway.

Ino nodded before going to Sakura's side and giving the girl a hug.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I know Naruto found the Uchiha!" Rock Lee said as he was wheeled away, following the well used route.

"Come on Gaara, unless you want to stay here, let's get dog boys sister." Kankuro said taking the slip of paper from a nurse.

"Hm."

Ino looked up to see Gaara staring at them, Sakura mostly, before his eyes darted to the hallway before catching her eyes and holding them for a moment. But in that moment Ino nodded her thanks to him before he turned away and followed his older brother out. She knew they came and helped her friends the second she heard one spoke. It wouldn't take a genius to know that. But it was surpising how they seamlessly went from attacking them to saving them. And with something like this, Ino was more that happy for them to do so.

Knowing what Sakura would say, she moved them back to the chairs and sat them down; there's still at least one more. Ino wasn't going to get her hopes up only to be put down and she wanted her friend hopeful but she couldn't lie to her. So with Sakura still crying on her; they sat there waiting to see if the last member of that team would come back.

It was pass night fall and Hina, Kiba's sister, had already came when Kakashi came through the doors, dripping wet carrying a wet, unconscious orange clad boy in his arms. Sakura was at his side before Ino had time to stand up.

"Naruto! Kakashi wha…" Sakura started only to stop short, bitting her lip as Kakashi laid Naruto down on the bed that was still there from the earlier actions. Her yelling caused some nurses to come out of a room and run to where they were.

Ino watched as Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders as she sobbed into his chest watching as they took Naruto down the hallway. She bit her lip to keep the tears back as she watched her friend break down on her sensei while the normally late, porn reader look like he was on the edge of breaking down as well.

He looked over at Ino and nodded before moving Sakura and himself down the hallway. Ino followed after afew moments to find Shikamaru, knowing he would be with Chouji now. She keep her head down, barely picking her feet up as she made her way to the ER rooms. She didn't have to ask knowing, after seeing his form like that; he would be there _unless it went wrong…_

Snapping her head up as her eyes harder as she almost ran there. _He __**had**__ to be there! He __**will**__ recover!_

She almost missed Shikaku as she was about to round the corner only to be stopped by him.

"Hold on kiddo." He said pulling her back.

"Mr. Nara?" She said looking up at him; she didn't see him come in so it was a surprise as he pulled her back the way she came.

"Hey. Listen when I was coming up here your dad told me that after they all came in he wants you home. Something about leaving him high and dry to run the shop but he understands." Shikaku said letting go of her.

"But… Chouji!" Ino said pointing behind him.

"Is going to be fine, kid. I got it covered if you were going to try on Shikamaru." He said with a half smile. "But your dad is worried about you."

Ino took a deep breathe ready to yell at him for stopping her but she let it out in defeat when she saw the look in his eye. "Alright… keep me posted?" She asked looking up at him with tear soaked eyes. So with his nodded she gave a longing glance behind him before turning around and walking away.

What could she do? She wasn't needed now. Sakura has Kakashi now to stand over Naruto. She wasn't really friends with Kiba, Neji or Lee. But she knew they had people watching over them. She could have lost her teammates; kids she's known for years, who dealt with everything she threw at them, with no questions. Her teeth worried away at her bottom lip as she made her way to the lobby. Her eyes moved to the floor to where her friends' blood was only to see it was cleaned up.

Sighing she reached the door she moved her hand out to grab the handle only to touch air. Blinking she looked up to see the door open and a hand holding it open for her. Following the hand to the arm and up the shoulder of the gray clad arm; looking straight into the dark tint of Shino's glasses. She just stood staring at him while he keeps the door open for her.

She almost lost Chouji and it could have been worse for Shikamaru. Her thoughts ran from when they were kids to nightmares of never seeing them again. Never to pick on them, talking with them about silly things or having them by her side. Only to seeing them in photos and visiting them at their graves. To live with her boys and seeing them grow up.

She bit her lip trying to keep the sob in but failed. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she jumped onto Shino, making him let go of the door and fall against the wall behind him with an Hmp. She wrapped her arms under his arms, crying into his chest as the weight of everything came down on her. When she didn't feel him return her embrace she cried louder, harder, knowing this friendship was gone. He had to hate her now. She acted like she didn't even see him anymore, when they were in school. When she saw him in the street, she went to the other side and wouldn't even spare him a glance when they passed each other. She even slapped him! This could have happened to him too; maybe even he could have been killed on one of his missions, would she even care back than? She fisted her hands on the back of his jacket, knowing he would, _**should**_ push her away. She never gave him a minute of her time to tell her about his grandmother passing away! He should push her away. She shouldn't be crying on him and just back away from him but her body wouldn't move. She wanted her friend back. She needed his friendship again. She couldn't even find the words to tell him anything, every time she open her mouth sobs would come out only resulting in more tears.

* * *

Shino had been out of a mission with two ninjas he didn't know and they didn't seem to want to know him. Which was fine, he stopped getting annoyed by that. The mission was just to deliver a scroll to the borders and to hand it over to the waiting ninjas there. Simple and it was done by noon. He was just bored without his loud mouth teammate though. He was a man who liked silence but on a mission like this; he missed his team. 

So when they got to the gates, it was dark. So knowing it was about that time for dinner at his friends' house, he took off for home making a mental note to train with Kiba and Hinata tomorrow. Not wanting to waste time with walking, knowing dinner should be happening at his own house, he jumped from house top to house top. The closer he got the better he felt.

So when his father met him at the doors of the clan and handed him a scroll, dread filled him, completely washing the happy feeling.

"It came an hour or so ago. I was about to head to the gates." Shibi told his son before walking back inside the walls as Shino cursed under his breath before making his way to the hospital after reading the quickly written scroll.

He stayed outside to calm himself and his bugs for a minute or so before making his way into the double doors of the hospital and almost gagging on the fresh smell of bleach and other cleaning supplies. He moved inside and was about to let the door close when he saw Ino walking slowly to him with her head. Seeing how she was in her own little world he move out of the way and kept the door open for her. So when she stop and slowly moved her head up to look at him, his breath hitched seeing the tears threaten to fall. He thought over his options of just nodding and walking away or to stand there to see if she would glare and walk away again. So when she made a choking sound before throwing herself at him caught him a bit off guard. Trying to catch her while not trip was a task, that would have been easier if she gave a better warning. His back hit the wall and her arms went around him as she started to cry made him dumb founded.

_What a picture this makes…_He thought, glad his dad wasn't there, that would only make matters worse. So again he was stuck by her but this time it didn't hurt. This would be a good example to bring up to the Academy that male ninjas need to be taught how to deal with the crying females. Because all he could do was lean against the wall with his arms half way up, which seem wrong cause her crying got worse. But when he felt her hands dug into his back before becoming two small hard shots behind him; he sighed before leaning down and let his cheek rest on top of her head before wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

They stood like that for awhile. Ino had cried harder when he embraced her but he didn't pull away, keeping a firm but gently grasp on her small form, resting his head on hers. But after awhile the tears stop coming leaving her hiccupping breathing in his earthy scent. She turned her head, pressing her ear to his chest, hearing his bugs move around, mingling their sounds with the steady beat of his heart. Feeling him take a deep breath before feeling it blow across her head, made her pull back enough to see his face. 

"I'm sorry." She said in between a hiccup almost without her knowing. But she did know she said it which made her want to groan but settled for putting her head back. _That was so lame!_ She thought. She growled as heard and felt him chuckle.

"Always had a way with words, Ino."

Rolling her eyes from his respond but smiling, she pulled back again. "Don't mind me asking but why?"

Letting his arms drop before taking the scroll out and handing it to her as he said. "Came back and had this scroll waiting for me."

"Oh… Kiba is fine; lost a lot of blood and was beaten around but they say hes going to be fine." She said after reading the scroll shaking her head. "_'Dog boy in hospital; lots of blood.'_ Must have been Kankuro. Him and his siblings brought Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee in." She said sniffing as she handed the scroll back and rubbing the side of her face to get tears off.

"Wonderful." Shino said dryly accepting it, remembering the puppet ninja clearly. His other hand came up and wiped the tear that got away from Inos rubbing and his jacket as he put the scroll back in his pocket. Knowing how she hates crying; he tipped his head in his collar hiding the smirk that formed at her.

" Be nice." She warned him before dropping her arms to her sides. "Well you should get to Kiba, huh?"

And just as fast as it formed it disappeared. Clearing his throat before answering, "Yes but if you could; wait till I come out? I could walk you home."

Smiling at him she nodded, glad that this friendship could be fixed, well she hoped. "Sure. I'll sit over here." She said point to the chairs she used basically all day. After giving a small nod he walked over to the front desk, asking for Kibas room before following a nurse who said she was heading there. Ino sighed and walked over to retake the chair she sat in not even an hour ago. She dropped her head into her hands, groaning. He didn't answer her question.

_"Don't mind me asking but why?"_

_"Came back and had this scroll waiting for me."_

She sighed before slapping her face lightly. She hadn't meant that, the way he accepted her over and over again, the way he brushed off her crying on him and saying sorry was what she meant by why. Why did he keep leaving her back in his life? He should have learned after she slapped him. But still he allowed her to hug him and cry on him. Why? But he took that way, which she supposes was for the best. That's a talk you shouldn't have in a hospital; maybe near one but not in one. Only now she didn't think she had the nerve to ask him again. Good thing no one else was here, she didn't want them seeing her act like a little girl.

She blinked the sleepiness away and stood when she hear foot steps coming. She gave a small smile as Shino came around the corner, joining him as they walked out of the hospital.

"How's Kiba?" She asked when they got onto the street.

"Fine. He was sleeping when I came in. I told his sister I would be back tomorrow with Hinata." He answered while asking a Kikaichu to go home and tell his father not to wait up.

"Will your father be upset with you coming home so late?" He asked when they fell into silence.

"He knew where I was and what has happen. So I think he should be in bed, thinking I would stay at the hospital with my team." Ino said glancing over at him before looking down at her feet. "I should have stayed. But I'll go there tomorrow as well, no point in waiting around in that place with the Hokage working to heal them all." Shino just nodded letting them fall into silence again. She bit the inside of her mouth again moving slowly closer just enough to brush the back of hand over his and waited to see if he would do anything.

_Just grab it. It's still his hand and you held hands before!_ She yelled at herself. She wants to know if he's just being nice or really wants their old friendship back. If he did want their friendship again it would take time to heal it but after tonight; she would take that time if it meant to have her childhood friend back. So lost in her own thoughts, she started to slow down and missed hearing him sigh and his mumble of "your weird". What she didn't miss was his hand grabbing her own and pulling her back to his side.

"So when is the hot-headed Ino coming back?" He asked when she tripped before righting herself.

"Am not hot-headed!" Ino yelled only to be 'shh' by Shino.

"It's late and people do sleep at this time." He said looking around.

"Fine but still, am not hot-headed." She said only this time above a whisper.

"Home."

"What?" She said being stopped by the hand holding hers as the owner of the hand stopped. He points to the side, showing her house. "Ohh." Again she was biting her lip. She really didn't want to be alone.

"I'll see you around. Good night." Shino said letting go of her hand. She watched as he turned and started his way to his home.

"Shino?"

He stopped and looks back at her with a raised eye brow.

"Sleepover?"

"Wha?" He said looking like he was hit which made her roll her eyes and cross her arms infront of her chest. She wasn't called a princess for anything. And she wants a sleepover and he's the only one around right now sooo…

"Oh come on. It's not like we didn't have them before-"

"We were younger and my mother told me to go!"

" _Before_ and it would be just for one night!"

"One night for your father to kill me"

"Shino." Ino said in her 'am getting mad' tone as she puts her hands on her hips. She stared into his glasses thus started a staring contest; well she couldn't tell if he was blinking but she was showing she meant it at least. Sighing after a minute and closing her eyes letting her hands drop. "Shino… please… I… I don't want to be alone not after almost losing…" She sighed again look back to him.

"Fine" he said defeated as he walked back over to her. "I'm only staying till you go to sleep. There will be no pillow fights or anything to do with food; no eating, throwing, or burning." He said as they both bypassed the door and jumped to her slightly open window. She stepped in first than he did; leaving it open. "You will just lay in bed and go. to. sleep." He finished remembering the times he did sleep over her house. He looked around the room and hid in the collar of his jacket again from the pink and creams of the room. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. Standing still as she went into her closet pulling out a plain white t-shirt before moving to the dresser. "On a side note, no attacking me with anything." He said eyeing the nail polish remembering when she tried to paint his nails.

"Oh please. I am much older now and for someone in someone else's house you should make a lot of rules." She said throwing a smile his way before grabbing a pair of shorts and disappearing behind the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah but I know you." He said pulling the chair to the desk out and after moving a stuff animal out of the way, sat down. Not liking how the backing felt he put the stuff animal behind him and leaned back as he crossed his ankles out in front of him. He put his hand back in the pocket and put them in his lap so they weren't hanging to the sides and dipped his face under his collar again.

He didn't move when he heard the bathroom door open and light poured out for a moment before she turned it off and walked over.

"What's that…? Is that… You're using Pie-chan as a backrest?" Ino said pointing at him.

"Pie-chan?" He asked raising a eye brow as he turned his head to look at her in the white t-shirt and little gray shorts that played peek-a-boo with the end of the to big of shirt and her now short hair down that brushed her shoulders. "Did you steal that from your dad?" he said looking to the shirt.

"Yes and yes. Don't pick on it. I got that pig with a pie from an aunt one year and couldn't think of anything else! Use a pillow!" She said marching over to her bed and throwing one of the pillows at him. Catching it he slowly sat up, letting the pig fall between the backing and the seat itself before putting the pillow behind him.

"I said no pillow fights." He joked.

"It isn't fighting I was saving my piggy from being flatten." She said walking back and grabbing the poor pig from the floor and sat it on the desk. She went back to her bed and got it ready for sleep; turning the blankets down, fluffing the lonely pillow before climbing in. She pulled the blanket back up before rolling to the side, facing Shino. She smile faintly at him as he sat in her chair looking like he was ready for her to 'attack' him like she did when they were younger.

"Remember when I tried to put pink nail polish on you?" She asked grinning thinking about that day. She giggled when he groaned and tipped his head back, resting it on the chair.

"That was one of the worse times I had when here. My mother thought you tried drowning me in that stuff." He said closing his eyes.

"Yeah daddy wasn't happy to clean the walls and floors. You know it wouldn't have been that bad if you just let me paint them; I had polish remover."

"I wouldn't have lived it down if you did paint them."

"So it was better to be covered in it?"

"In a way, I had told you I wouldn't have that on my nails and yes I was covered but I kept my hands fisted; no nail polish touched them." He said before moving so he could look at her. "Go to sleep, Ino."

She sighed and rolled onto her back. "You're not going to be here in the morning, are you?" She asked.

"No." he said quietly leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling again.

"Will you stay till I go to sleep?" She asked rolling over to face the wall as she closed her eyes, curling her legs up.

"Only if you try to sleep."

"Thanks… Good night Shino."

"Good night Ino." He said closing his eyes listening to her breathing.


	6. Reasons for Actions: Part Two

**Hey everyone! So so sorry for the long wait. All sorts of stuff happen inculding brithdays and the flu. Anyone who reads from my DA account would see my little updates about whats going on and everything. **

**So like i want to clear this up alittle bit. ONE this chapter is Shino, he could be alittle OC but i tired hard to keep him like he is but yeah, the key word is tired. TWO i love Shino. he is one of my favs. But you know how kids are and some 'grow ups' are. THREE yes yes The Shikamaru thing will be more explain in the next chapter. It falls into place with my idea for this story so just roll with it for right now, please? thanks. **

**Another thing if there are some mistakes, i tired, i really did tired to make sure there wasnt some but i dont have spaz anymore. She didnt and still doesnt have the time to sit down and read things over for me anymore. Between her daughter, work, college, and trying to find a place for herself and kid - no time to read stuff for me anymore so i havent thad anyone to proof read for me for along time now so i hope that i did get most or even better all (doubtfull) of the mistakes gone. **

**Also thank you so much for the reviews! i know i havent been a nice little writer and saying thanks to everyone so far, i'll try from now on to answer them all with at least a thank you. your simple 'great chapter/story' or something like that really makes my day and brings a smile to my face. Thank You!**

**So without anymore bullies from me please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Next time it will be back to Ino views.**

**- Felina**

**-Edit- Oh dude! found the page breaker button!! -is proud- i really need to watch this stuff. soo anyways this will have the breaker in it. and yes it to me seems rushed... i dont really like it but dont know what else to throw into it because it does give the reason why the friendship went away and shows some hard feelings, i hope it does at least. So well thanks again. **

* * *

Always Here

Chapter Six Reasons for Actions part two

The young man slowly came back to the land of the living with a sore neck, body stiff and a beam of morning light on his face, making his eye lids glow red. Shino groaned. Stiffly he sat straight and pushed the blanket down to pool in his lap as he stretch's his arms over his head before cracking his eyes open to see Ino sleeping away still with her own blankets thrown about her.

Blinking away the fog of sleep he glances at the desk to see his glasses folded there before grabbing them and putting them on. The bedroom door was slightly open so he guessed her father came in and did this. At first he was slightly startled that he was ok with him being in his daughter's room but it Shino was waking up than he guessed that Inoichi was alright with him being there so he pushed that a side.

So Shino sat there for some time just watching the blonde sleep. It was fairly interesting to do so. Most of the time Ino was always moving, saying or yelling something, so seeing her not doing much expect some shifting or the random tightening of her fist or toss of her head was something. But before long he stood and moved to her side and placed the blankets back on her and moved some of her hair out of her face with a smirk. Ino would have a fit if people saw her hair so tangled up like it was now or without the small amount of makeup she wore.

He for one didn't see why she wore the stuff. There was nothing wrong with her own face, free of that stuff. So it was another thing she did that, if he didn't just shrug it off he would go crazy.

He bent down and picked up the blanket to fold it as he looked around the room.

It was almost the same the last time he was in here. Bright, girly colors, the many different pictures and bookcase full of flower books, ninja books, and old photo albums with the randomly placed scrolls. Of course now there were more ninja books and some more things girls buy but still the same.

He quietly moved the chair back where it was before he place the blanket over the backing of it. His eyes stayed on the medical books piled off to the stand on the desk that he hadn't seen in the dark. Slowly he moved his eyes to the picture of her and her mom standing next to each other with some dirt smudges littering their bodies but smiling none the less.

She missed her.

Even though she never let on she did, just looking at her room would show she did. It wouldn't surprise him if she was looking over those medical books to see if there was something they could have done. It saddened him when he looked back at the girl who had moved again so her fingers were brushing the rug now.

It was sad to see someone go through so much because they feel they need to for some reason. Guilt was a big one. Their own twist of reasoning was another. And as much as you want to help them see, it's never your place. Unless they truly want help and ask for it this was something that person just need to over come.

Oh there were the cases where you could force them to see but that was like pushing someone over a cliff only to be pulled down with them. And Shino knew he could push her but would she want to grab on or throw some paper bombs at him.

Knowing Ino she wouldn't just go down without being loud and explosion but beautiful at the same time. That would be painful.

But he was glad he was let back into her life. She was one of his first friends when he was younger. She was one that knew him before he under went training and became one of the many bug users. With a roll of his eyes he walked back over to her and places the blankets over her shoulders again.

She was also the one who love to annoy him about everything. She always made something so small into a big thing.

Which was one of the reasons he stayed away from her until he could fully control his bugs and gotten used to them buzzing around inside of him. By the time he had though she was distance and pretended he wasn't there. Even when the kids at school joked about him she would stay away from it all. He was angry for a long time about that. But after rethinking everything he did see the error of it all.

Of course when she wanted him to come back his grandmother had died but after he was done mourning he should have came to her or at least send a letter telling her about grams death but being a kid does have its faults. And in our youth we make mistakes. So maybe she was seeing her own when she started to speak to him again.

Of course he sort of froze up and kept to the few words to her but his defense was she always made him nervous and for good reasons too. The sleepover was just one of those reasons, he remembered with a frown. He was thankfully she didn't tell people about those times. But than again that would mean she would have to say she knew him.

Shino sighed while shaking his head. Morning thinking was always a clear invite for a headache and he couldn't get one now. He didn't need it when he visits Kiba today. Thinking of that he looked to her clock to see it almost eight am. They should have visiting hours now. So maybe with a quick run he could get into his house to take a quick shower, throw some clothes on that didn't smell like he was rolling in dirt and grab something to eat before hand. That way it would give him some more time for the visiting hours to start, just in chance.

"Hmm…" He hummed out as he walked to the window. He could also pick up Hinata. She would most likely want to see their teammate as well. So with that thought in mind he jumped out of Ino's window and sped off to his home.

* * *

The next time Shino saw Ino she was walking down the hallway with Shikamaru, holding some flowers. He and Hinata were just walking out of Kiba's room after the nurse said to come back after she did her check up. Hinata wanted to see Neji and Shino said he would bring her. After all he also wanted to see how the Hyuuga was doing.

Ino just gave him a smile as they walked by with a small wave and he returned it with a nod of his head. He knew where they were going so understood that she didn't say anything. He glanced down at Hinata before walking the other way with her at his side.

It was disheartening to see Kiba like that. Even though Shino had complain about the dog lovers aptitude and mouth he sorely missed the annoyingly loudness of him. He didn't have much time to time about it as they reached Nejis door only to stand outside of it. Shino looked down at Hinata to see her playing with her fingers, looking at the ground.

Well just this once he would give a small push for the girl. He had wonder if working at the flower shop with Ino would be a bad thing for the girl but it seems Ino hasn't rubbed off on her yet. So he reached up and knocked three times and waited for the slight painfully enter before opening the door to show Neji laying on his bed staring at them. Shino looked him over before looking back to Hinata.

"I will go get some food for lunch." Shino said before placing his hand on her back and gently pushed the girl in before nodding to the bed ridden teen and closing the door. Yes he heard her whispering something but with her shy nature she couldn't get it out. So he pretended to leave the family alone and made his way down the hallway to buy some food.

Even he knew Kiba hated the food here. So what's a better way to cheer the foul mouth up than to put some good food in his mouth? So far it worked before. So maybe this time it would a bit harder to cheer him up if he could at all. At least he could show he was there for his teammate.

There's not much more he could do expect hope Kiba will be back to the annoying loud mouth self again. Cause anything less than that is wrong.

* * *

It was a long day and Shino was tired and still sore after his sleeping in a chair. He had spent most of his time with Hinata and Kiba just sitting there, eating or listening to Hinata bring up random things about different missions or trainings they had.

Catching on to what she was trying to do he joined in about other things. He knew she was trying to get Kiba to say more than two or three words to them at a time. And that just proved that she wanted the normal Kiba back as well.

Shino smiled as he took his jacket off and placed it over the chair in his simple room. Oh when he started he got Kiba to glare, smirk and a painfully chuckle. _It's amusing what we can do to each other_. He thought. He glanced around his room to see everything in place still. All he had in his room was a desk, chair, a plain natural wooden dresser and a twin size bed with two night stands on either side. A lamp, a clock dressed one and the other had a picture of his family and two teammates who looked so out of place among his clan.

There were shelves on the wall that held some cases with different insects in them and a small bookcase that had his books.

Simple but he liked it that way.

He put his glasses down on the desk before removing his shirt and pants and moving them off to the side where, in the morning, he could take them down to get washed. He then moved to the dresser and pulled out some draw string pants and slipped them on.

After the visiting he brought Hinata home and went to train for some time before coming home and eating dinner. He had thought of going to see if Ino was alright but knew she would bug Shikamaru if she needed something. Besides she knew where he lived and if she wanted him she could show up. So with that reasoning he climbed into bed and shut the lamp off.

But of course he was just about to drift off into sleep when he heard his window being open. He relaxed when his Kikaichuu told him not to worry so he didn't. He rolled to his side before pushing up and balancing his weight on his left arm and with his right, turning the lamp on. He blinked afew times to get used to the light before raising an eye brow at the Blonde closing his window.

"Ino?"

"Hmm… hey I hope you don't mind but daddy has a mission and I just…" Ino turned and gave a sheepish smile. Oh what he would give to see what goes though her mind sometimes. He sighed.

"Well lock the window and come on." Shino said turning the light off before moving over so she could grab the pillow. Yes he could be more of a gentleman and give her the bed but his neck and back told him to keep the bed and let her crash on the floor. Shino closed his eyes as he waved to his dresser, knowing she wouldn't want to sleep in her day clothes. He listen to her take her shoes off near the window and patted over to dresser.

"Third one and in the closet."

"Thanks." Ino said as she dug into it and pulled out the same pants he wore before she moved to the closet and pulled out one of his shirts. He could almost hear her thinking and staring at him so he turned back to the window and put his face in the pillow. He smirked into the pillow when he heard Ino remove her clothes and throw his on. Shino remembered some times when they did this. One would hide their face in a pillow as the other changed after a round in the dirt or mud.

He rolled back on his back when he heard her moving to the bed. He jumped and his eyes snapped open when she pushed the covers back and climbed in and lay down. He just watched her get comfortable and it was only when she giggled at him did he notice he let his mouth fall open.

"Ino I meant-"

"I knew what you meant, which is being a brat by the way, but there was no way I was sleeping in a chair or the floor. Deal with it." She said smiling up at him.

"Ino…" He groaned out. Hell he if wasn't so tired he would get up and take the floor. It was just wanted he needed, his dad or mom walking in, in the morning and seeing them in bed. Oh he would get teased by his father so bad it was almost worth getting up.

"Shino." Ino sighed out. "Do you want me to move?"

He flopped back down and rolled away from her and just grunted knowing she'll get it. Which she did; she just rolled over to face the window and burrow into the blankets.

"If you snore I'll beat you."

"If you kick me I'll hit you with my pillow."

He got a warning in the form of a giggle before a foot made contact with his leg.

* * *

That sneaking into his room or inviting him over became a weekly thing they would. When their teammates got out of the hospital they got back into training, missions and helping to fit the village back up.

It seemed all teams trained harder than before after that day. No one wanted to be like that or see their teammates and friends like that again. And it drove them to push themselves harder. So after everything was said and done, he or ino would sneak into each others rooms; if only to sit and talk before going back home or passing out in the others room. Two times Sakura had joined them when they were at Inos house but soon took to training under the hokage so the two girls spoke when they could.

At first it was weird to do so and it had worried him that her dad or his dad would start questioning it but Shino soon found out that Inoichi didn't mind even told him one time to just use the door. He also found out Ino start to just walk into his house and wave to his parents before making her way into his room, leaving Shino staring after her.

She even went as far as to bring some sleeping clothes over to stash at his house and told him to do the same. That way they weren't sleeping in their day clothes or she wasn't taking his. He still found three shirts and a pair of pants missing but was replace with three hair ties and pie-chan. How he got the pig in his room he would never know. One day it showed up between his butterflies cases.

His simple but well liked dresser got painted a dark blue color while he got an extra toothbrush and hair brush. One of his drawers was filled with girl clothes and his normal dark green blanket was covered by a bright pink and blue blanket with little monkeys on it. Also he managed to get three more pillows on his bed.

"So I told him that if he didn't get up and start training I was going to beat him into a bloodily pulp!"

Let's not forget the blonde laying on her stomach munching on some chips wearing a white beater and boxers that he was sure he just got.

Shino sighed as he continued to read a scroll for the next mission. This one was going to take the team away from the village for two months. It was a simple one from what the scroll said, just need to go pick someone up bring that person to another town before going back to the first town with a scroll. Simple but long.

Ino came over again after she caught him walking back from training and asked if she could. Which since the first time, she never has.

"Oh he can be so lazy! Hahaha!"

Sighing, Shino push the scroll away and pulled his backpack over to put the folded clothes and extra kunai inside as Ino continue to laugh and speak about her teammates. Sometimes he wished she would be quiet. But than she wouldn't be Ino If she didn't make some sort of noise. At least she wasn't yelling or screaming. And he did enjoy hearing her laugh. It was a real sound not that ringing of bells or soft sort of laughing but hers was loud but very happy sounding.

After getting the stuff together and ready for the early departure, he went over to the light and turned it off making Ino protest. As he climbed into bed he saw her rolling the bag up and putting it on the floor near her clothes before climbing under the covers as well.

"Night!"

"Good night." Shino answered before rolling to his side as she did the same.

* * *

Waking up and getting ready was easy, even though Ino was there she had gotten up a little later than him and didn't cause a big fuss. He had found out she wasn't much of a morning person so he tend not to talk… which was how he normally was anyways so it worked. She didn't ask questions and he didn't get her too.

He would never tell Mr. Yamanaka that his daughter making him hide in the corner was funny.

He liked how his body was.

So with the sweet memory of fire coming out of Ino's eyes and a toothbrush in a hand, cornering her father, he ate though his toast and eggs as Ino came down glaring.

Wasn't much for a meal but with his mother gone on a mission, he kept it simple. Besides he was the one who cooked for him and his father after the time his dad decided he would try too. Shino swore he would never get the taste of burned bacon out of his mouth.

Lucky his father was out with his mother as well.

So when both teens were done and fully packed to leave; Shino locked the door and got walked to the gate by Ino. The walk was quiet and the only sounds were the morning workers getting things opened and ready for the rush. Ino yawning and their feet hitting the ground softly. As always Shino turned down the road that leads to the Hyuuga where Hinata stood, leaning against the outer wall of her clan. She gave a blush and a nod to both of them before joining them on Shino's left side while Ino came to the right who started right away about make-up and clothes with the shy girl who only nodded and added a yes now and again as they walked. Soon they were joined by Kiba and his once small pup that now stood with his shoulders by Kiba's knees.

He gave them all a sleepy hello as Akamaru barked happily. Kiba being sleepy is a big thing and Shino gave him a questionable look which got a shake of a head and another yawn.

"Mom had us all on watch with the bitches giving birth." Kiba said.

"Bitches?" Ino said with angry coming out of even though it looked like she was holding back. Shino gave Hinata a look and both slowed down so they were in the middle of an on coming fight between the two.

But surprisingly all Kiba did was sigh and wave her angry off like some annoying fly. "Ino bitch as in female dog, you know? My clan?"

She hmmped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Could have said that in the first place…"

As they neared the gate Shino could see Kurenai talking with Shikamaru, who as far as he could tell, didn't sleep that night and was briefing something to his sensei.

"Shika, what are you doing here?" Ino asked when they got closer. Shikamaru turns at her voice and gives a half smile and pulled her into his arms and she went willingly. The act looked like a friends hug but for some reason it made Shino's blood boil. So he looked off out of the gates.

"Just telling Kurenai about some problems that are happening in the area, where the mission is for them. Plus I knew you would be here and we have a meeting with the Hokage soon." He said pulling back to give Kurenai a nod before waving greetings to the others in the group.

"Oh. Ok. Well you guys take care and come back safely, alright?" Ino said looking at Shino but spoke to all of them.

"Yeah don't worry about us, Blondie, we can handle anything." Kiba said which was added by a bark from his side where the dog nin sat, being patted by Hinata. Kurenai turned to her team and smiled at them.

"Alright guys lets get going." She said cutting off the remark that no doubt Ino would say.

Shino started off with his team ahead of him, taking his normal starting point in the group. He took a glance back to see Ino waving them off before turning to Shikamaru who took her hand and started to walk off. He turned and keeps his eyes ahead of the team not wanting to think about anything that would- could happen when he was gone.

* * *

Three months later brought a tired and mad ninja team back through the gates of Konoha. Mad because once they got away from the noise, bossy noble women with all of her maidens; who wanted to stop every hour during the trip and just_ had_ to see the landscape and paint it. The same one who told them all that their clothes were improper and for a woman who looked more like a street walker to have children under her for teaching just _was not_ a excuse to go around like that.

Oh Kurenai looked like she was ready to kill before they had departed the first town.

Hinata was close to tears when the woman and her maids pointed out every little thing that she did 'wrong'. Her clothes, how she spoke, walked and 'associated' with boys that was less than 'dignified' with their ways. Shino and Kiba stepped up to take Hinata to the front where Kurenai had placed herself when they took off. That had been the plan till one of the maids gasped and moved away from Kiba screaming about how he smelled like dogs and all sort of stuff which didn't help Kiba's angry.

Kiba had gotten as close to jumping a client and killing them after that, that Shino had to let go of Hinata's shoulder and pull him back from the women but that didn't stop him from yelling swears and curses at them.

Shino put Hinata with Kiba at the back of the long line of horses, stagecoaches, and carriages while he took the middle, just in front of the stagecoach that house the women. They should have stayed close to where the noble woman was but with her mouth of sweet words filled with venom they took to just being close enough to guard but not close enough to hear; or that's what the women thought at least because they stop talking about the ninjas around them and spoke about flowers, dresses, and 'how awful that town is'.

It didn't stop them from picking on them when they _had_ to stop.

Again Shino never thought to see the day when _he_ would want to help Kiba kill the client. Oh its one thing to just insult his team, insults are just words and Shino lived with them all his life so he was use to them. But to kick Akamaru? No. that wasn't allow. Akamaru who was just yawning and who was about to lay down, oh how he wished Kurenai didn't jump up and stop them from attacking them. Just afew kunai and they would be gone. No longer on this earth to insult, hit anyone or anything again.

The damage?

One maid had bandages on her arm from where Kiba attack with his nails. Another had to be carried by another till they got crutches for her because Akamaru bite her leg that touched him. Two were unconscious' one by bugs the other by being thrown into a tree. The latter also wasn't waking up for awhile and had a broken rib or two. Two others were hit by Hinatas Byakugan by finding their points.

Shino was pretty sure a carriage was destroyed somewhere in the mess but again he was unsure. Oh well.

Kurenai was mad at them in front of the rest and was 'remorseful' for the acts they did. But at camp one night she had pulled the away from the nobles group and gave them all hugs and told them she was proud of them for sticking together like that. She also laughed her ass off about everything and said she would not be forgetting this mission for years to come.

They were tired because after they dealt with that they had to deal with a old man who was the letter. He had been just as slow as the nobles group but kinder. He was also very interested in everyone. He said he had wanted to be a ninja but due to his sickness he could not and would watch the ninjas that came to his house and always spoke with them about their tactics and weapons and just about everything else that went along side of being a ninja. So Kiba had token it from there and told the man about the village. Like about they have a Hokage, at this he told what she was to the village and why she was the villages' leader, who dealt with medical Justus and had inhuman strength that could punch through the ground and just about anything. The man was doubt full but took it all the same.

They had been attack and after they finished off the attackers and a nice comment from Kiba about how that should have happened when they had the women; the man started commenting about their different styles and how well they worked together.

Akamaru seemed not to want to be near anyone else after the kicking thing but the old man shared some of his food with the puppy and became good friends with him.

So a mission that should have token them only two months took three. Even now just thinking about the noble woman's group got Shino mad and his bugs humming. If they ever see them again it would be too soon.

They told the Hokage what happen and she seemed mad about it and as they went to leave she was already writing a letter to the woman's father about her and her maids.

Kurenai said it was late and dinner was most likely over within the clans so she said she would buy everyone something to eat. When Hinata started to say no Kurenai cut her off with a wave of her hand while saying. "Now Hinata, none of that. You guys gave me something to laugh about on this mission and it was a hard one. Let me get you guys something to eat. I want too."

So with Kiba shrugging his arm over Hinatas shoulder to make her blush and stumble on her words Kurenai lead them to a small but nice business that allow Akamaru to sit inside with them. Kiba remembered to say thanks to them when they gave Akamaru a bowl of water and some raw meat. He remembered mostly because Kurenai cleared her throat and gave him a pointed look but its still counts. Well that's what he said when they got their own food and drinks.

After they were done eating, Kurenai paid the waitress and Kiba surprisingly told Kurenai that he would leave the tip and also told the waitress that he would tell his clan about this. It caused the waitress to pale some but smile none the less.

Kurenai waved the boys away when they started to follow her and Hinata to the Hyuuga clan and they said their good nights there and made a training lesson for the next day. Shino jumped to the rooftops and made his way home. He stopped when he saw Ino and Shikamaru standing outside of her house, smiling and talking. He was to far to see what they were saying but whatever it was it made Ino blush and lightly slap Shikamaru's shoulder. It only made the teen smirk down at the other.

Shikamaru was shorter before and you would not have notice how he grow until he stood right next to Ino. He during the months after the Sasuke mission had gotten a growth spurt. The sight of it though made Shinos bugs hum again. He knew he had gotten close to the girl and had played with the idea she had too. Maybe he was over acting but whatever it was it made him jump down closer to the two but still hidden.

"Well that was a nice evening." Ino said smiling up at Shikamaru who in return nodded.

"Well I for one was surprise to see you take seconds." He held his hand up to stop the yell he knew was coming from the girl. "I meant am glad you're off the diet thing. With being a ninja you need more food to keep your body going. Besides its not like you can't work it off during training, lord knows you have to kick our butts all the time." With that he grins down at Ino who just smiles up at him but turned her head to the side after meeting his eyes, with pink lighting her cheeks again.

"Well someone has to keep you two on your toes." She said after she got the blush away. Shikamaru chuckles while he rubs the back of his neck.

"I stay on my toes. I do have my mom and the Hokage jumping on me all the time."

"Speaking about that, you should get home and sleep. With everything going on I know you haven't been getting much." Ino said looking back at him. His shoulder slump forward and lets out a sigh.

"Yeah I will." He says softly, reaching up and cupping her face in one hand, grazing his thumb under her eye after she leans her head into his touch. Shino's chakra flash with the slight but he quickly hides it again and moves behind a sign when Ino turns her head where he was.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hmm I guess nothing. Just thought I felt something." Ino answer with confusion in her voice. Shino also forgot she was sensitive with chakra flashes. But now he knows Shikamaru isn't or is playing he isn't. Would put it pass the guy.

"Well am glad you enjoyed the date, maybe next day off we have we could do it again?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah that would be nice." She giggles before adding. "As long as you don't trip again."

"You won't let me live that down will you?" Hearing a sigh before a mumble of troublesome, Shino glance down to see Shikamaru leaning down and gives Ino a quick kiss on the check before he pulled back and started down the road with hands in his pockets, backwards facing the girl, who was leaning against her door. "Fine but only if you wear that blue dress I know you have."

Shikamaru grins before facing the way back to his house as Ino calls out. "Only if the place is nice would I waste that dress on you Nara!" But she said it with a smile that spoke she would be. Shino watched as Ino turned and walked into her house and locked the door, thinking. _Blue dress? _

Surely he saw it after being in her room a couple of times. _Blue, blue, blue. Ahh… crap_. Shino leaned back and let his head hit the sign after walking around to watch the girl turn on her light and move into the bathroom. That blue dress she hid from him saying it was a gift from Sakura. It was short but still nice. Would come to mid thigh with inch wide straps and was a light blue that would bring out the blue of her eyes. He also knew she had some high heels that would go with the dress because she showed him them. He sighed as she came back out wearing his boxers and shirt again before turning the light off and switching the lamp on the desk on and sat down.

This was the reason he shouldn't have and wouldn't have came back in her life. But she was happy with just being a memory no, she had to be in his life again and make him remember her and talk with her. She made it so he wouldn't sleep till she hopped in and fall asleep next to him.

Before he could think back about how they would play or talk about silly things. Kid things. Now he was going to be left with remembering how her face was as she slept. How she would toss and turn till she found something to hold on to, which most of the time ended being him. The warmth she gave off when she hugged or slept next to him. Her blonde hair that always looked golden under the sunlight. Blue eyes opening from sleep that would seem like they took the skies morning color and lock it away within them. Maybe even let the sky have the color to use, who knew. She would always be a creature that needed the open space, the sun light and trees. He knew that's where someone with that sort of spirit needed to be. Anything else would be like trapping a butterfly in a jar with a leaf and stick. It would fade and die locked away.

He turned his head when he saw her stand up and tuck what she was reading in a book before turning the light off and jumping into her bed. This would be the time that he would jump down and open the window because she always left it unlocked for him when he was off on a mission. But he didn't. Instead he stood there against the sign, watching the darkness as she slept on. It's not his place anymore. Not if she and the Nara kid were together now. It could have never been his place. He was just a warm body that would come and talk too. Would she even speak with him now just to keep the friend bit up? For some reason his mind decide to play back all the names hes been called since a small boy. Most being something like, bug, bug freak, walking bug nest, _not even human._ Some was worse than others.

_"Eww… don't look now but some bugs just came in."_

_"Oh jezz, it even has a kid. You would think that those things wouldn't be around anymore."_

_"Oh whys that?"_

_"Well would you want to have your daughter or sons have one for a wife or husband? I mean who would have sex with something like that?"_

_"Come on Shino, we don't need anything here." His mother said after pulling him back out of the store._

He shook his head to lose the memory of that day again before sighing and looking up into the sky. It would seem that most had that idea. His clan was small in size to the others. But it made them close to one another. No one really sees past that they have bugs and fight with them to see the people. It was later that day though that he was going to go to Ino. Maybe if he didn't listen to the other kids and just walked by and went to her as she played tag it would have been different. Maybe it would have been his place to be. Maybe if he didn't hear what the two women in the store say he would have just kept going. His mother had a hard time trying to tell him it was nothing but stupidity. But that kid, that one boy that seem to know what Shino was looking at and had just knew what he was saying. Maybe it wasn't just he knew. It could have dumb luck, or stupidity giving another go at it. But maybe if she had just acted, not that he could blame her of past acts she was a kid and people make mistakes. But whatever it was it made him stop, believed, and stayed away from her.

Those words that made him run back home and trained and grow distance from others, other than his family. Make him stay away from other girls' period. Those words, that one seemingly harmless sentence from an eight year old boy, made who he was. Shino sighed and let the seemingly harmless sentence run through his head as he looked back to Ino's window.

_Because… What could a bug do with a girl other than scare her away?_


	7. Three Months Away Leaves Time

**Ok chapter seven. this is just a qiuck one with Ino and with some memories of what happen over the three months. **

**Italic is the flashbacks of some of the things. of course. **

**Ahhh thank you all for the reviews! **

**joins Illusion in her jig Glad everyone is liking it so far. and yes not so much of Shino but i wanted to show some things that happen while he was gone. So dont worry more Ino/Shino next chatper!**

**So until than please enjoy and have safe days!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Always Here

Chapter Seven: Three months away leaves time.

Ino watched her father hum happily, making something to eat in the kitchen, where she sat at the dining table. She place a quick, happy smile on her face when he turned and almost looked like he was going to burst before sighing when he looked back to the food. Really she was happy and both her and Shikamaru talked about and their parents wasn't going to force them together… just drop huge hints.

"Oh tonight, baby, we're going to the Naras! So…" Her father started but she tuned it out, looking out the window with her head place in her hands leaning forward on the table. She wasn't being rude just she heard this since she woke up… only an hour ago. He and Shikato were very happy their children got together but made a promise not to get the marriage papers out, as both fathers wanted, thinking the two saw they were 'meant to be'.

_Ino sat on a small boulder, watching Shikamaru throw some apples from next to her, over or near the small herd of fawns and their mothers, who knew who to bug for food. She was leaning back on her elbows with her ankles crossed, while he took to sitting Indian style with an elbow leaning on one knee, holding his head up with his palm, while the other lazily picked an apple out and gave it a flick out to the herd. _

_"What were you and your dad talking about?" Ino asks after the silence got to long for her liking, remembering when she walked up that they were talking before Shikato walked off. But in Nara terms ran off._

_"You and me again." Shikamaru sighed out. She sat up next to him, taking the apple he was going to throw in the air out of boredom, before wiping it down on his pant leg, grinning as he rolled his eyes._

_"Surprise, surprise… my dad dropped some hints about dating too." Ino said as throws the apple near a fawn and watch how the fawn jumped away from it, twisting around in the air giving a kick out before landing. Slowly the fawn went back to it and sniffed it before taking a nibble out of the apple. "You and Chouji, really. When do you think their stop?"_

_"Tch. Don't know, moms getting into it as well." Shikamaru clears his throat before adding in a higher voice. "Son I think its time you start looking at girls and what a good thing that a friend of the families daughter is on your team, shouldn't you try to be nice?" Ino holds back from laughing at the lame attempt at his mothers' voice but couldn't stop the huge grin on her face from forming and snorts softly from holding the laughter in as he gives a mock glare. "Whatever. It's what she said. Their getting so troublesome with this whole dating you thing…" Inserts sigh as he falls backwards, giving her room to take the apple basket from his other side and lace his fingers behind his head. "My dad already talked to your dad about it too." Shikamaru rolls his eyes to rest on Ino's face before she turned and threw another apple. "You're not yelling about it…"_

_"Does it matter Shikamaru? I mean the way my dad spoke of made sense…but…" Here she looks back at him, frowning. "I just don't know. You're the mastermind… think of something."_

_He raises a thin eye brow. "And what should I think about?" She just glares before looking back at the little herd, noticing some more came out of the woods, so she throws a few more towards them. They should be hiding the apples around the field and in the woods but being lazy and not walking to move around much, they just sat on the boulder throwing them. Hey the deer are still getting the treats!_

_They fall back into silence, one not wanting to answer and doesn't look at the questioner as he watches her before looking up at the sky knowing he could wait her out. But he does think about it all. _

_"Fine… this is going to be damn weird but ask me out." Ino says after the apples were all gone while she stood up. Shikamaru sat up, staring._

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. This way we get our parents to take a step back and we can… see if it happens if not oh well right?"_

_"K… why do I have too?"_

_"Cause if you don't you'll be the girl." Ino rubs in making him pout._

_"Go out with me."_

_"You know what? Maybe this is a bad idea… What?" Ino asks seeing Shikamaru glaring at her but still giving off his pout. She just grins before walking away. "I'll tell daddy and hopefully this gets them off our backs!" She called back throwing a hand over her shoulder in a wave as she made her way out of the field of deer's._

Ino sighs before turning back to her dad as he sat down with two plates.

"Oh baby I'm so happy! And think you've known each other since you were little, been on a team together as well! Than in a few years you two can get engaged-" She stop listening again, just nods as she fills her mouth not wanting to worry her father with her silence. Sometimes she wonders if this is what Shikamaru does with his mom. She heard these lines as well. After she told him that they were seeing each other.

She was glad that they just hang out when they go on their 'dates' even Chouji comes along and they just talk, eat, or watch a movie or two before her 'boyfriend' brings her home and they put on a small act outside of the house were they know her father is watching them. So far they've been good about it all and Chouji helps with cover up. Like one time Shikamarus mom saw all three of them eating together and didn't really like it but Chouji came up with the old tradition of people 'courting' that they have someone with them, watching them, and who's friends with both families… why not a Akimichi? She thought it cute they were doing that that she told the fathers.

That got that done with but both still needs to hold up their act of dating.

_"Daddy?"_

_"In here princess!"_

_Ino walked in to the backroom of the shop to see her father planting some new plants._

_"I wanted to tell you that I and Shikamaru are dating now."_

_"Oh baby!" Inoichi yelled happily, turning and catching his little girl in a bear hug. "This makes me so happy! You have no idea how long me and Shikato been talking about you two getting together and getting married!"_

_"Da! We're only 14! We're not thinking of getting married each other!"_

_"Of course not, of course not! Am just saying that we have been thinking about it for awhile now! You know I cant be around forever and I want my baby girl to be married, taking care of and maybe giving me some grandchildren before I joi- pass away." During this his tears start falling from his eyes and Ino lets him cry on her shoulder, patting his back softly, as he keeps mumbling about the life he wants her to have._

She was only to glad when he got over the crying thing but he ended up talking about getting papers signed up for later on and she was super thankful that Shikamaru is a genius and got them to not do that.

"Shikato thought, well I bet his wife thought that you two should think about the future." Her father continued waving his fork around his plate.

_"Ino you two dating is weird." Chouji said between bites where they sat in the BBQ restaurant. Their second date but they saw Chouji walking at the same time and they all went to their table and order._

_"Oh and why is that?" Ino asked off handily before taking a bite of her salad._

_"Cause… it's weird. I don't know why but it is. I for one won't be surprise when you two drive each other insane." Ino laughs as Shikamaru grumbles something before taking a sip of water._

_"Well Chouji, were play dating, for our parents so they get off our backs." Ino whispers as she leans over so he could hear, smiling at her plan._

_"Your play dating?" Chouji asks making Ino 'shhhh' him._

_"Yeah genius huh?"_

_Chouji just blinks at her afew times before looking at Shikamaru. "Tell me this wasn't your idea."_

_"Why what's wrong with it?" Ino says, glaring. Shikamaru just rolls his eyes, pointing to the blonde before looking out the window._

_"Oh good… Here I thought you went insane or something." Chouji says with a relief sigh. "Well nothings so wrong about it, other than One" Here he holds one finger up. "You two are most always fighting. Two Asuma, tomorrow at training, is going to say 'don't let this get in between training and teamwork'. You know he will! Three your mother…" At this he points to Shikamaru with the three fingers. "Isn't known to stay happy with something for long when it's about you. She's going to start, give it six to eight months, leaving hints the size of a house to ask Ino to marry you. I bet she'll 'just happen to be walking by' where you two go for a dat-"_

_"Oh what a pleasant surprise! I was just walking by and saw you… __three__ together, when it's a __date__." All three stop what they were doing to see Shikamaru's mom standing next to them. How she, a non-ninja, got there without three ninjas knowing is still a mystery. _

_Shikamarus' theory is she's the devil out for him._

_Chouji starts coughing when he swallowed wrong as Ino thinks her smile is going to break her face off as she laughs, loudly. Shikamaru just mumbles 'troublesome'. All four of them stayed silence before Chouji quickly stood and gave a clumsy bow to the older woman._

_"Hahaha this is just want it looks like Mrs. Nara." Chouji spoke rubbing the back of his head as three eyes turned to him._

_"Oh?" Mrs. Nara asked raising an eye brow._

_"Yes ma'am! You wouldn't want Shikamaru or Ino to sneak away without someone watching them. Making sure nothing happens, right? I mean they could make some cute kids but don't think you really want your __son__ becoming a father at 14, would you?" Chouji said sounding so sure of himself but shot a glare at the two in question when both almost started to speak before giving a sweet smile to Shikamarus mother. Mrs. Nara just blinked quickly and like a needle to a balloon broke into a giant smile and pinched Choujis' cheeks._

_"Ohh what a good boy you are! I knew there was a reason I liked you Chouji! You take good care of them!" Mrs. Nara laughs as she walked out, waving over her shoulder at them but only Chouji waved back, smiling sweetly as the other two teens stared widen eyed at his back._

_As soon as Mrs. Nara left, Chouji turned on them, glaring while rubbing his cheeks. "I really hope you two are happy! She pinched me!"_

_Ino didn't mind the glare or the rant as she jumped up and gave him a hug. "Way to go Chouji!"_

_"Tch. Yeah way to go Chouji. Now my mom is going to make sure you're with us from now on." Shikamaru said but grinning._

_"Well it's not like am not anyways." Chouji said slightly embarrass by the hug Ino was giving him. _

_"Come on Chouji! Eat all you can!" Ino said happily as Shikamaru stared at her in shook. Chouji only blinked once shrugged and dug in._

_"But I'm the one who's paying…" _

_"So? It's our date and Chouji is our sitter! Behave!" Ino said with a small glare before turning to Chouji. "So Chouji just us three know its fake so don't tell anyone."_

_"I promise, Ino, I won't tell a soul." Chouji mumbled out from the mouth full._

"Hey daddy? I got to go, you know training. I won't be home till five, alright?" Ino said most likely cutting off his story but he didn't seem to mind as he smiled and waved her off with one hand as he puts a fork full of eggs in his mouth. Ino smiles as she stood and brought her plate to the sink before walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly made her way outside of the house before taking to the roofs, wanting to get away from hearing nothing but her fake boyfriend and hers life.

She really felt bad lying to her father and the couple she's known all her life but to be honest with herself, she had thought about dating him. After Sasuke left, she blamed what happen solely on him that her teammates were hurt so badly, she dropped that hopelessly case of 'puppy love' as Asuma likes to call it but didn't stop her from thinking of the guys around her. Sure Shikamaru's lazy and sometimes a pain in the butt but he loves his friends and would do anything for them. Chouji, the loveable fluff ball, eats to much, doesn't understand her a lot of the time, but he's there for his friends as well. They both care for their teammates and sensei that they go out of there way for each other, of course it's in their own surprise way that sometimes doesn't seem like it would help, but like everyone likes to say, they've known each other all their life's, they know what each one does when sad, mad, or trying to make you feel better.

All three of them help Asuma as best they could when his dad died. They had cared deeply for the Hokage as well so it was only right to let him win one game of go before wiping the floor with him. It was only right that his house got covered in flowers that Ino put together for him but kept complaining about the smoking. It also seemed right to randomly have half of cakes, sometimes even full cakes at his door or on his table but still got him to get BBQ for them on the normal days.

So was it wrong that they, after Chouji got better and both had to wake Shikamaru up afew times, try to find away to sneak into his house and when they did so without him waking, thanks to some beautiful, perfume flowers that put you to sleep, build a small pillow and blanket fort out in his living room before throwing a movie in and made lots of popcorn, causing the owner of the house to wake, the flowers only work when there's no sound, and storm into the living room to see his students placed all over the place? It made him shake his head and laugh so much Ino saw tears. He had joined them after he clam down though.

But even if she thought of her teammates, being her boyfriend. There was always Shino.

Shino was there when that mission failed and even stands with her till she went to sleep. But not only that he lets her come to his house and stand with him or even shows up at her window. They had made a make shift bed for him so he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor or the chair again. She found she enjoyed the time they had again. Oh yeah he sometimes wouldn't speak even if she made some points at him, she could tell it didn't brother him just by the way his brow would slowly appear above the rip of his glasses but never took the bait. If she told Shikamaru that he was lazy he would mumble troublesome, which started it all over again. But nothing she said to Shino would make him do the same thing. Oh he had some humor in him, after all his father is the biggest joker that the Aburame ever let loose in the village. He also had this aura around him that either wanted to move away from him because of the silence of him or sigh happily, relax near him. Maybe it was her but she always wanted to just relax around him now. He brought her clam and comfort and well… she brought colors and talking to him. Ino thought with a giggle.

So yes, she thought about dating him but even though he brought all this calmness and comfort, he always seem like he was hiding from her. Mentally hiding from her, like he didn't know what to really do with her per say.

And last night her and Shikamaru was at her door after their date, two months now, they were doing the normal act but she felt like he was there. Which is silly because he was still out on his mission that also had her worried; that mission was taking a long time. But she didn't worry to much after all he was a great genin and his team was with him and it should be a simple mission, like he said before.

So she lied to her father a little bit, she did have to go train today, just at a later hour. She was heading to the training field that his team used most of the time. So when she got far from her house she jumped down to the small road that most ninjas used to get to and fro from the training grounds on the south side.

Ino would have started to walk but a white ball of fur came running at her so fast she only had time to scream and put her arms up in front of her face before the dog pounced happily barking as they went falling to the ground. Her arms were being licked when she heard Kiba's laughter coming not to far away and closing in to where she lied.

"Kiba… am going to kill him if he does this again!" Ino growls out as she sat up to glare up at the teen.

"Like you could or would. You just _love_ animals." Kiba said grinning from ear to ear.

Ino just sighs as she pats Akamaru's head, giving a ear rub down. "Fine caught me. Is Shino with you?"

"Naa he and his father headed out to collect or something like that, some bugs. Something about them only mating during this time and they've been going to watch since Shino was a kid. You know… bug things." Kiba says wish washy as he stretches his arms over his head with a small yawn. "Me and Akamaru are walking, needed to use a tree."

"Ok, ew, didn't need to know that about your dog. But it is sweet of him to walk you." Ino said teasingly. "How did the mission go?"

"Tch. Hated it. Stupid noble girls were bitches but the old man was pretty cool. Akamaru liked him a lot, huh boy?" Kiba asked before Akamaru barked happily while wigging his tail against Ino's leg. "We got in late last night. So we're heading back home and sleep." Kiba says as he holds a hand out to her which she takes and let's herself be pulled up letting Akamaru hop next to Kiba's legs.

"Well alright. Night Akamaru." Ino says before turning again. She didn't really eat much so she made her way to the restaurant area as Kiba called out.

"What no night for me?"

"No night for the animal." She said laughing knowing he was pouting behind her before she saw him from the corner of her eye, running through the trees to his clans walls.

So Shino was out with his father, she didn't know how long that would take. Sometimes those two would just drop of the face of the earth before popping back up, acting like they were only gone an hour or so. Ino wondered if his mother went with him or did she just wave them off and played clan leader till her husband came back with her son. But him going out after he just got back after a long mission this early could slow him down. He was so getting an ear full when she saw him again.

Though she did want to tell him about everything that happen, the fake boyfriend mostly cause he would understand, Shikamaru and Chouji said it would be better if it was just the team that knew. Asuma just guessed what we were doing. She guessed being around them for an year he would know. Funny how he could guess it but their fathers thought it was so real. Maybe they were so happy that they don't notice.

Hopefully they never will.

She found herself sitting eating a light meal when she saw Asuma walking down the path, heading to the training ground. Ino smirked, knowing his house was on the other side, before paying for her meal and ran up to catch him. Walking beside him, grinning from ear to ear at him and it only got bigger when he gave a small pout before pulling on the string that kept her hair in the bun.

"Hey!" Ino said quickly grabbing her hair to keep it up with one hand while the other tried to get her hair piece back from him. Asuma just raised it above his head but she was still grinning.

"Knock it off Ino or I'll make you do more sit ups."

"Is it my fault that you got caught?" Ino asked letting her hair fall, not caring about it. She just caught her sensei coming from his girlfriend's house, what's more important than that?

"I did not get caught, I'm walking to the three brats I train for some insane reason, which is why am walking so maybe I could be late and –"

"Go back to a red eye jounin?" Ino asked dodging the arm sweep from him, backing away laughing. "I don't see why you two hide it. You two look sooo cute!" She ended with some giggles before yelping, turning around and running as Asuma came at her.

"Ino your doing so many laps, push ups, and sit ups that you pass out!" Asuma yells after she ran. Let her run away, she'll be waiting at the training grounds so with that thought he continues to walk again.

"I'm so telling Shikamaru and Chouji!" Ino yells back at him from atop of the hill, looking back at his paling face. Well if she told them… he wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Wait get back here Ino! INO!" Asuma yells as he ran after her laughing form straight to the other two.

Oh he was going to kill her!


	8. The Plan

**Happy holidays and New Year!**

**Right well i was going to type up all new chatpers to every story and post them all at once as a gift sort of thing but i didnt get the time to do so with all my family coming by and doing the christmas party and dinner. Which was soooooo funny! **

**Spaz came by for the party to drop off gifts for me, joe (older brother) and my mom. Well like normal she was wearing her workers boot, baggy pants with a green hoodie and her green daily truckers jacket. She had the hood up with a batball cap on and her hair back in a ponytail. For real when she does wear her baggy clothes and isnt all spazy she acts like a guy. Plus it doesnt help that she had lost her voice for awhile after shoveling the damn snow we got and it sounded deeper kindof like a guys too annnnd Joe and me was calling her Dan, Danny nicknames that comes with having the name Danielle. Like she calls me wheely the kitty cause my names felina. She also stands close to 6ft she acouple inches off while the females in my family at all short like 5'7 is the tallest of us girls.**

**so anyways i got this cuz named Sarah who is guy crazy! you can see where this is heading now right? Joe yells to her as Dan and Sarah seems to lach on her arm all smily and giggly and Spaz just stares at her before chatting with me and joe about some stuff happening around her place... like the truck getting stuck. Well 40 minutes into it my mom comes by and sees her and of course yells out "Danielle! Sweety how are you?!" as she comes over knocking my brothers hat off before taking spazes hoodie and hat off not caring that spaz is pouting and protesting about it. mom believes hats are wore outside not in. Sarah is pale and makes some excuse to run off and hide. to damn funny i tell ya to damn funny.**

**So enough about that i just thought it was funny and i just live to bug Sarah so had to post. Going to put it on Daarts too!**

**So the story is coming to an end... i think two or three more chapters and i'll be happy with it. Again sorry no Shino in this chatper next one for sure! lol i cant wait to type it out! just need to do some fixing on it and i'll have it out after i get some other chatpers out. I really need to finish these stories off so i can work on the others i have on the burners. **

**Well sorry thanks for reading! and i hope you enjoy this and had a safe and happy holidays!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Always Here

Chapter eight: The Plan

Annoyed is when Shikamaru goes and cloud watches while Ino and Chouji look for him.

Irritated is when things don't go the way Ino wants them and people seem to make sure they don't.

Fuming is when her father does some so stupid or something that will make Ino's life harder but she doesn't say anything… to bad.

So one would think that after knowing Shikamaru for so long and could find all the hiding spots for him; that she could find another within the village. Knowing people talk, knowing the persons teammates and where they train, met, and live would help her greatly. Trying to find Shino was making Ino think cutting her own gums would be easier and less than a pain. She talked to his teammates and either she just missed him or they haven't seen him yet. One day she tried staying at his house with his mother, when she had nothing to do and he never came home. She took some time to just hunt for him but he was training with his team or father and other family members or on a mission. After two weeks of this and only catching glimpses of him or a passing hello being busy with her own life and training; even went as far as telling him she wanted to speak to him but nothing came to her, she made it official.

Shino Aburame was avoiding her.

Ino took her angry out on her training, pushing herself harder to become better and stronger… mostly to hit something while thinking it was Shino. Big, fat, and goofy looking too! She got her kicks out of it.

Than the 'Return the favor' mission happened. Everyone could do something while she couldn't. She got hurt instead and told to sit it out. Neji and Hinata took to keeping watch and look out for everyone. Shino relayed messages to them and told Sakura, the medic ninja, where to go if someone was hurt. Chouji and Kiba helped Kankuro while Naruto and Lee went to Gaara. Shikamaru and she went to Temari. She felt uselessly and when those two spoke Ino felt like she walked into a private thing between the two.

Ino stuck with Sakura after the pink head healed her arm and watches Sakura healed Lee and Gaara once the fighting was over and the group went to Konoha as it was closer. Ino had walked next to Chouji who tried a few times to talk to her but she just gave him a look before staring down at the ground and continued back home, where she thought and thought before coming up with being a medic and went to find Sakura.

_"Um, Sakura, Do you have a second?"_

_Sakura turns around slightly surprised. __"Ino, Sure.__ What's wrong?"_

_"Actually, I've been thinking this for a long time, but it became really obvious during this last mission! I'm completely useless the way I am right now! It's hard to admit, but I was jealous of you. Everyone was counting on you. That's why I want to become a medical ninja as well! I know that it's tough! But, I'm pretty persistent and I'll do my best with studying! So would you please ask Tsunade for me?"_

_"Sure thing."_

_"Really?"_

_Sakura grins. "But you'd better be prepared! You're going to become my little sister."_

_"What's with that?!"_

_Still grinning, Sakura leans forward placing her fist on her hips. "Isn't it obvious? I'll be your medical ninja se-n-pa-__i__!" Sakura said sounding __senpai__ out before looking away and crossing her arms. "I'm really looking forward to it!" She continued without noticing how her blonde friend shook and grinds her teeth. "You'll be my cute little sister! I'm going to have to give you a lot of work!"_

_"Just you wait and see! I'm going to surpass you!" Ino yells._

_"Just you try to, Ino-pig!" Sakura yells back._

_"I'm __gonna__ do it, forehead girl!"_

So the next day Ino went to Sakura's home and both walked to the tower where Ino started her training with Tsunade making appearances through out the day, giving Sakura something else to work on and checked out Ino was fairing with the basics during those times and Ino continued going for her training while keeping up with her normal training with the boys.

Ino's life was very busy once she became a medic in training. Weekends she didn't training but study for being a medic while working at the families flower shop while during the week she took to waking early going straight to the tower and training with Sakura and Tsunade. Than around three in the afternoon she left for three hours to train with Asuma and Chouji and sometimes with Shikamaru if he wasn't on a mission.

The Hokage made sure to keep Shikamaru busy or as he called it 'work him to death' with many different kinds if missions while he also kept up with his clan things. Chouji and she made time on weekends or whenever they could find the time to help out. Ino and Shikamaru still made time to 'date' even though Asuma found out by listening to them one night as the teammates talked about the plan but he was fine with it and even let use his house as a getaway from spying parents. So all four of them would sit and watch movies together. The younger ninjas made sure to give Asuma his own time so he could be with… no one of course.

That's what he says anyway.

Hinata join the two friends becoming a medic and both girls were surprise when Hinata did stutter when speaking with them… to much but the point being she was stopping it.

They found out when medics in training went to pick up Hinata for afternoon lessons and found Hinata squared off against Neji.

_They had stood awe stuck as the older Hyuuga took the charge and slowly but surely back the quiet girl towards a wall. But before Neji could fully get her there her eyes flashed and she began to attack instead of defend making Neji lose the ground he gained against her. The girls held their breath as both __hyuugas__' stood in the middle of the ground fighting but getting nowhere. Ino and Sakura could see, when they spun or moved that the two was having fun together, __Nejis__ small but happy and proud look he gave Hinata while Hinata gave him the biggest smile they saw the girl give. They spin, jump; doing everything they could together till __Neji's__ back was facing the house while __Hinata's__ back was facing them. _

_That was until the lord of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, stepped out to see what the noise was and Hinata saw him and falter, giving a perfect hit for Neji who could it sending Hinata flying towards them only to land afew feet away, coughing. The two girls ran to their friend and as Sakura checked Hinata, Ino looked up to see Hiashi, frowning before walking back in as Neji walked over to them also frowning._

_"Hinata?"__ The young man said balancing on his toes as he knelt down. _

_"Y-yes?"__ Hinata stuttered out without looking in him in the eyes__ this had made Neji frown harder before he stood with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. _

_"That would be it for today, good day." Neji said with a bow of his head before returning to the house._

_"Hinata you were doing so well! No not well but great!" Ino said happily for her friend, truly believing it. Of the last fight those two had and the spar Ino saw just now Hinata looked to standing toe to toe with Neji._

_Hinata just sat there with her head down casted for afew minutes before smiling up at them before standing. "Let me get __ch__-changed." Was all she said before running inside leaving the two friends staring after __her._

Neji had been taking his own time to practice with his younger relative. To everyone else that didn't know the young hyuuga's ways of dealing with his family this wouldn't look like much but for the ones who did know him knew that this was the two hyuugas time to interact together and train of course. They also notice how Neji would push Hinata, not giving her a break in anything and Hinata lived for it, pushing back as hard as she could. It threw people for a loop when Hinata became steadier and spoke clearly but still kept her kind, shyness to her that everyone loved.

And of course her teammate kept away.

Much to Ino's charging and to the annoyance of Shikamaru who would hear about when they got together.

Soon after Sakura's birthday that Shikamaru became the guide for Temari and Ino had a day off; which she spend with them. Ino had spoken a lot at first before watching how the two interacted. Temari would tease him than give a huge toothy girn when Shikamaru gave off one of his pouts but held amusement in his eyes which and ever time. One would start to say something and the other would cut that one off, finishing the thought. It would make the person frown before a small girn would show up as they said something that would make the other pout.

Time after time it would happen.

Ino, two hours later, started to feel like a third forgotten wheel and waved the waitress over and handed her some money before standing. It was getting late with the sun setting and by how the two kept talking she was sure they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. She would have walked away if it wasn't for the hand holding her wrist. She turned to see Shikamaru frowning at her while both of them held questioning looks.

"Ah sorry Shika but I remembered something that I forgot to do at home." Ino said with a small laugh as she shrugged. "I'll talk to you later, k? Take care Temari." She said with a smile, trying to pull her arm back but Shikamaru kept.

Shikamaru stood after sharing a look with Temari before placing some money down and stood next to Ino waiting for Temari to collect her fan and bags after they had went shopping. Soon Shikamaru was pulling her through the streets by her hand with Temari on his other side, chatting about the some different things that were useless but something.

"Goodnight." Shikamaru said after they got to the hotel Temari was staying at.

"Yeah, night guys." The blonde sand ninja said sparing a glance at the other blonde before walking inside. Shikamaru pulled her right along and Ino just bit her lip, staring at the ground following his lead. Ok so maybe she should have said something else other than that but when she was going to open her mouth it was what she said, lame so very lame. _Shika__ probably thinks something wrong. Crap should say something! _Ino thought before lifting her head up but quickly looked down again seeing his jaw stiff and his eyes narrowed. _Crap __crap__crap__! What happen? God did they ask me a question before I stood? Should've been listening! __Ahhh__ why did I start thinking of dancing cookies? Oh right… that TV show._

While Ino was thinking of something to say Shikamaru leaded them down the streets without saying a word but of course that wasn't too abnormal for him. It was Ino that brought things up to speak about not him. When they stopped Ino kept her eyes on his feet before speaking. "Thanks for walking me home." She pulled on her hand and he let go. She stopped before walking up the stairs staring at the door where Shikamaru was putting a key in. "Ahh… ok goodnight?" Ino said unsure seeing his door and not hers but before she could turn around she heard the door open before her wrist was caught again and was pulled inside. "Shikamaru! What the hell!?"

"Exactly what I want to know." Shikamaru said calmly pulling her into the living room before sitting her on the couch where he took the table, boxing her in.

"What are you talking about?"

"Alright play that way. Your quiet-"

"I don't yell all the time."

"You hide yourself-"

"I do not hide!" Ino shouted and was going to say more but his glare shut her up.

"You hide yourself in training or the flower shop and you use them as an excuse for not wanting to talk with us." He said much calmer than before while taking a sigh, pulling his hair out of its ponytail before running his fingers through it, letting the blackness fall to his shoulders. "Your parents think I would know what's going on with you and I do but I really don't think telling them that my 'girlfriend' is pining after another guy who's hiding himself from her using the same damn excuses." He notice she looked defeated so he moved to sit next to her wraping an arm over her shoulders pulling her close. "You two are driving us crazy with this hide and seek game you're playing."

Ino buried her head in his shoulder. "I didn't start it. You know I'm trying to get him but the damn devil seems to know I'm there before I get a change!" She glanced out of the corner of her eye seeing him staring across the room with his feet propped up on the table with his ankles crossed. She pulled her legs up under her before wraping her arms around his chest. "How bad?" How bad were their parents? How bad was everything really?

Shikamaru sighed before pulling the arm across his chest down to rub the underside of her wrist. "Well for one mission's seem to be my only safe spot away from them." Knowing what she wanted to ask. "Secondly they think that something happen with us and your hiding because of it but still trying to keep a front up… your father thinks _something_ happen and I wasn't _complete_ with you." He said with some coughs and pink to his cheeks; Ino held back the giggles and hide her face again so he wouldn't see her own blush and her grin. "Anyways that's the parents versions and I am hearing some more and in great detail. Chouji's worried you haven't yelled at him for eating a lot in awhile, Sakura asked me what's going on because it seems your not yelling at her either." Shikamaru paused with a thoughtful look. "You know there were a lot of moments I wished you would lose your voice and while I got that wish it seems to bring others to bug me about it." He grunts at the end, rubbing his chest after her small punch. They sat in silence, sitting together with the sun setting behind them and no lights. Ino would have loved this with someone she loved but it was Shikamaru. Holding hands, pecks on the cheek, arms wrapped around waists or necks meant little to them. She did most of them with Chouji as well. She didn't feel anything when they were like this and if she was still here when his parents come home after their dinner than let them think they were in a moment. All Shikamaru was to her was a good friend and someone who she could lean on.

She sat up before standing and pulling his hand. He followed with a sigh, unzipping his vest up the stairs as she led him to his room. As much as she liked just sitting there, she knew he had to be up early. She let go of his hand and went straight to his bed, lying on her stomach while reaching for a comic book at the end of the bed before opening and reading. Shikamaru went to his drawer pulling out some things before walking back out again. She heard the shower starting before the normal string of curses of him hitting his toe with his mom's new thing in the bathroom. His mom never was happy how the upstairs bathroom looked and was always changing it much to Shikamaru's toes pain. Ino outright laughed when it happened before moving to his headboard and hitting one of the panels, showing a hide away. She reaches in and pulled out his bag of chips before pulling out a smaller bag from inside.

30 minutes later Shikamaru came in, toweling his hair to find Ino on her back chip posed at her mouth with a new book in front of her face. He sighed, moving to the bed, dropping the towel on the way before flopping down next to her. He reached across her to pull some chips to him.

"Your mom is going to flip if she finds out you have junk food in her house." Ino commented before putting the helpless chip in her mouth. Shikamaru snorts.

"She would if she did find out but seeing how only you and Chouji come in my room I'm not too worried."

"What about your dad?"

"He does the same thing and he knows I know he does. Only backfire on him if he rats me out."

"You like Temari."

"Ye-…"

"Thought as much." Ino said biting into another chip before turning the paper. She grins. "Some genius, hey Shikamaru?"

"Oh shut up you troublesome woman." Shikamaru growled out before grabbing the bigger bag and throwing in the hideaway. Ino placed the book down after she sat up and stared out the window.

"You can see she likes you too. When are you going to see if she wants a date, see if something could happen?"

"Well could of hard when am dating someone else." Shikamaru said sitting up as well.

"We're not really." Ino said turning to face him. "And I've been thinking we've been at this for awhile we could just tell them it didn't work out you know? My reason for 'hiding'." The two stared at each other before Shikamaru gave her a come here signal which she did. She moved to sit next to him before leaning back against the headboard. She watched as Shikamaru moved placing a hand on her shoulder turning her slightly before leaning his head down. "Shika?"

"Testing." He said before placing his lips on hers. She glanced around wondering what he was thinking before he pulled back with a small smirk, moving to lay down. She raised an eye brow at him. "Ah nothing just thought that if you're going after bugboy I could hold above his head I could first kiss."

"Shikamaru!!" She screamed punching him in the arm as he laughed.

"What? He started it."

"And how did he start it?"

"By telling me this morning while I was waiting for Temari to show up not to hurt or do anything to you."

"W-what? Shino said that?"

"Ah more really just summed it down." He said elbowing her in the hip for her to move. "Now you pain get off my bed and go home. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Right… night." Ino whispered out as she crawled off his bed and made her way out.

"Night."

Ino got outside and started her way home, thinking of what little Shikamaru had said. She half the mind to run back and made him tell her everything but knowing her luck he would be dead asleep already.

She got to her house and took her own shower before sitting on the edge of her bed, thinking. Shino made sure to hide from her she knew it but he also threaten Shikamaru so he still cared for her which made her angry that he would talk to others even about her but wouldn't say a word to her. Well it was time she stop his bamboozle once and for all!

She had used many of her ideas already and failed. He knew her scent; he told her he could smell her coming when she tried a sneak attack on him not to mention her charka. Lucky Sakura and Ino had read that the Inuzuka clan had help make a cream of some sort that could erase a person's scent and as long as the person using it didn't go around sweating or touching a lot of stuff they could blend right in.

Ino knew Kiba would help if she told him she wanted it to pull a prank on the young Aburame. Kiba has been trying to pull on him for awhile now but couldn't.

As for her charka, Ino was getting better at masking it and Tsunade said if she kept up at it she could mask her charka completely within a week. Though his bugs could still feel it she knew the best time to try that little move against him would be at night, while he slept. It also helps that she left her things in his room and his bugs know her to the point they just give him a small warning so if he was a sleep and they buzzed slightly he could sleep through it.

That one Ino was taking a big chance.

So she would have to do this at night after her charka masking was completed while he slept. She would also get Kiba to get her that stuff.

Ino smiled as she turned her light off and got into bed.

She was going bug hunting.


	9. Bug Hunting

**Hey! This one is done now! weee!! **

**hmm two or one more chapter and i can say that about the story. could be. I liked this chapter i dont know why but i do. **

**Hey good news! Shino is in it. lol. next chapter will have mroe of him i swear. it would be hard not to have him in it now, huh? you'll see at the end what i meant.**

**I'll work on the next chapter sooooooooon! and thank you all for sticking with me on this. I think am starting to find my writting style now. Now if i can just work on people talking i'll be set. lol**

**well enjoy this!**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Always Here

Chapter Nine: Bug Hunting

How to catch a bug.

Well first there are a lot of different ways and it all depends on what you want to happen to the bug. First is the simple net and jar. You run around a field scaring the flying insects so you can get them in the air. Easier on the net you see? After you catch one you carefully get it into the jar. Simple and easy and fun to do; keeps the kiddies happy too.

Another way is to wait till dark and cast bright lights facing up towards the sky or behind a white cloth. Thin so the light can shine through. Some bugs will fly and land on the cloth or crawl up on it. It's a good way to watch them and collect them or just get information on what kinds of bugs your area has and that come out at night.

There's also the painfully way for the bugs. Some people catch bugs to kill them. Their ways are easy nowadays what with sprays and poisons out there. Anyone could go to a store and buy the poisons, sprays, and fly swatters. Hell you can even use household things to kill them. Newspapers, books, plates… water. Just about anything you could get your hands on you can use against a bug.

Some of these things can smell and kill other things and be very harmful to the user and people as well that it would seem like over kill to the little things.

But one problem with those.

They wouldn't work on the bug Ino wanted to catch.

No throwing a net over Shino would probably make him think she was insane or get a little angry at her for it. Flashing light at his window with a cloth over it wouldn't make him fly to it he would ask her what the hell is she thinking flashing a light on his window while he was trying to sleep. Hitting him is out of the question and spraying him with bug spray would give her a visit from his bugs; he would hate it plus his beetles would too.

And Ino didn't want them mad at her.

She had to come up with a better plan.

So how do you catch a bug that can sense you, know your smell and charka feel? A bug that can use Justus just as well as you and is known to be a genius also knows how to use different weapons. Well first you know its home. You talk to the experts with the bug you're looking for. Than you plan carefully so you don't end up hurting the bug.

Ino knew his home like it was hers. She knew where his aunts and uncles lived. She knew the forest around his family compound. She knew the people that knew him well. If she talked with his teammates and mother she would understand the habits of her prey. Once she has everything she needed on him she would go to Shikamaru with it all.

Genius vs. Genius.

That's her plan at least.

She had already talked with his mother afew times when Ino got the time too. Of course seeing baby pictures of Shino was something Ino found cute but oddly very weird. The older woman, before Ino had left last time, gave her a book and told Ino to be careful. Now Ino may not be a genius but she knew damn well what that meant and went back to the Tower to continue with medic training red in face.

Sakura had a fun time picking on her till Ino threw the book at her.

Hinata was a very shy thing, Ino of course knew this before but it still got to her that she was that way. The only times she saw Hinata nowadays seeing how she stopped working in the flower shop, was in the passing on the streets or when she went to the to see the Hokage about a mission or to hand in a report. Ino went to the Hyuuga compound to find Hinata and Neji sparring.

They looked so into it and Ino found herself leaning against the wall just inside of the compound watching the two Hyuugas' fight. It was so different from the last time Ino watched them fight during the Chunin exams. Thinking about it was almost a year since than and it went by fast. It shows that it did just how everyone was changing in their fighting. Hinata was looking like she was holding her own and kept Neji on his toes. Both wearing smiles while they went that Ino couldn't step up to this and stop it.

That was a week ago and today was the day she was going to do it. As long as everything goes to her plan at least. Today was her day off from training and the flower shop so now Ino could continue her hunt and full fill it.

Now or never right?

So with that thought she went on the hunt for Kiba. Ino needed that scent stuff and needed some information, those two were as close as boys could get; or at least she thought so. Hopefully Shino wouldn't be near Kiba when she caught up with him and she hoped that he wouldn't start playing the hiding game with Shino from her. If he did than she would so mad!

But luck seem to be on her side because about an hour after she started her hunt for Kiba she found him laying in the grass with Akamaru jumping after a grasshopper or just jumping around. She couldn't see what he was doing. But she went up to Kiba who cracked an eye open when she stood in front of the sun casting her shadow across him.

"Yo." He said with a yawn before closing his eye.

"Hey Kiba." Ino said sweetly trying to play nice with the dog-nin. She sat down next to him as he frowns at her tone. "How's your day going?"

"Alright…" He said moving his hand from behind his head to lay across his chest. Could never tell what could happen when a girl uses that tone.

Ino smiles pretty when he turns his head to watch her. Kiba's dog like eyes narrow at it shifting away from her.

"What do you want Ino?" He asked carefully waiting for her to try something; if she did he was running. Nothing good came from this blonde. _Must be a blonde thing_ he thought. He watched through narrow eyes as she pouted and gave a defeated sigh.

"Kiba… I need help… your help." Ino said biting the inside of her mouth, looking down at her hands. She hated asking for his help knowing he wouldn't let her live it down and if he turns her down he would run right to Shino and tell him of her plan. When she looked back at him his eye brow was up in a questioning matter with a small grin forming on his lips.

"Do go on." He said wave his hand in a shoo motion, in this case 'hurry up and tell me so I can use it against you later' motion. After he was down with that his fingers laced together again and were under his head, waiting for her to stop pouting and spill.

Ino rolled her eyes before saying. "I want to speak with Shino but he keeps moving on me, never talking to me anymore! I even tried to wait at his house for him and the damn idiot never came home! Or at least never where I was and masked himself from me and his parents. I left notes and tried to catch him training but he disappears on me. Its like he ghost and everyone else can see him but I can't!" Ino yelled as she hit the ground missing Kiba's huge grin. "So now I'm thinking of catching him like the bug he is!"

"Catching him huh?" Kiba said sitting up before turning so he could face her, leaning back on his hands.

"Yeah."

"What about Shikamaru?" Kiba asked carefully knowing why his friend was staying away from her sight. That doesn't mean he wasn't there. Kiba caught him a few times sitting across of her flower shop, pacing and mumbling to himself or bugs. Whatever.

"Oh that? That was just so our parents would get off our backs about dating each other." Ino said with a shrug. "We were play dating but we 'broke it off' last night. Shikamaru likes someone." Ino said with a smile truly happy for her friend which left Kiba nodding.

"Ok fine. So what's with me? Why you need my help against Shino? You do realize I could just tell Shino, right?" Kiba asks.

"One, Yes I know you could just tell him but why would you? Another than he being your friend and teammate I don't see why he has to know that you and me are working together." Ino said smiling. "Second I only know you and you know him so you can help with this. Three I need someone who can get that scent remover and you can get it. Plus you get to help pull a prank on Shino." Both teens sat quietly; one waiting for the others answer and the other weighting and thinking everything over.

The words prank and Shino kept replaying over and over in Kiba's head. He always wanted to get Shino but the man always caught on to his pranks. Maybe it wasn't wroth the trouble.

Ino watched as he started frowning and thought fast. "Shikamaru is going to help with the planning!"

Maybe it was.

Kiba grins knowing how the Chunin was smart like Shino, maybe smarter than him.

"Alright but this better work, Blondie." Kiba said putting his hand out which Ino took and shake on their new pact.

"Great! Thanks Kiba! Met me at the flower shop at noon with the scent remover and Shikamaru will be there so we can do this!" Ino said standing up feeling like she wanted to scream. Her plan so far was working! Kiba was joining in and Shikamaru doing the planning and she could almost see the surprised look on Shino's face when she pops on him.

Kiba laughed at the look on her face as he pulled her back down. "Alright wonder woman let's just get these questions of yours out of the way so we can work on the better stuff at noon."

"Oh right."

Ino sat with Kiba for a good hour before he said he could get the scent remover around this time without anyone brothering him about it. So after exchanging grins that the devil would be scared of, they went their own ways. Kiba going for scent remover and Ino went to get Shikamaru for lunch.

It was almost noon when she found him with Temari talking about going for lunch but she offered homemade food to them because one strategist is good two is better.

Temari had a good laugh at their plan and how well it worked for them. So far no one told her the true reason why they broke it off but Ino was betting Shikamaru was waiting on it. When they got to Ino's house she quickly got some of dinner of last night together and reheated it for everyone. Sure enough Kiba came a little pass noon but he had a bottle with him which he left on the table as he wolf down the food in front of him even making a smaller plate for Akamaru who took it happily. The four plus dog sat around in the dinning room talking about things while also keeping Temari and Kiba from yelling at each other. Turns out Temari likes pushing buttons, not that it wasn't hard to tell and Kiba didn't like his buttons pushed.

It was a bad pairing.

But once reminded why he was there, Kiba clam down some and broke the friend rule and told were the bug master would be today and the best time, like Ino thought, would be at night when he was going or in bed. His bug's knew Ino's charka and knew she was welcomed within the house and his room so that would help for her. The scent would reach his nose and if he wanted to run from her she would be in trouble but lucky they had thought about that part which is where the scent remover comes into play. But not so good is Kiba told them it only would work for an hour if you don't sweat, they still haven't fixed that problem and at first it smells really bad.

They found out just by opening the bottle and took a sniff of it.

Ino still had her windows open.

They put Akamaru on watch detail just in case the hunted was near by and not find out about what they were planning.

So with Ino's hair done up in a bun with a black cap over the bright color hair and dark colors to hide better in the shadows and night; Ino Yamanaka was ready for her hunt. Kiba and Akamaru went home before night fall just before Ino's father came home leaving Temari and Shikamaru to go over the plan with Ino for an hour or so before they had to go and finish the last few pages of work seeing how they never went back and it was close to closing time.

Ino thanked them on the way to the door before hiding in her bedroom with the nasty smelling stuff and watched as the sun set slowly behind the building leaving the sky brightly colored with a dust of stars following.

_"Remember Ino, after the sunset wait thirty minutes before placing the stuff on; outside would be best for your house. The smell will disappear after ten minutes of you placing it on than you have 50 minutes to get to the Aburame compound, find Shino and catch him with whatever you were thinking of doing."_

_"You said it lasts for an hour."_

_"Yeah I did but during the last ten minutes your scent comes back. Also watch your heart beat if it's to fast the bugs will think something is wrong and tell him than game over. Don't make sounds or he'll hear them and of course would want to know what is outside either he'll check himself or he'll ask his bugs; game over too."_

_"Ok I got it."_

_"Good so just remember to fill me in how it goes if you get in."_

_"If I don't?"_

_"I'll find you wondering what the hell you were thinking and you better not pulling me down with you."_

_"Right…"_

So far everything is going great but it's not like she left her room yet. If it goes right she'll be in to question her prey but it could turn bad if his bugs tell him anyways even if she was welcomed in his house. If they did than all this would be for nothing and Kiba was going to… oh hell it's not like she cared if he did anything. It wouldn't be her fault that Shino's bugs told him she was there.

So with that thought Ino climbed out of her window and sprayed the stuff on her while holding her breath for as long as she could not wanting to smell the stuff. She went into a coughing fit when her lungs demanded air and she took a big gulp of the stink. Ten minutes passed before Ino could breathe without smelling anything. Either way she was throwing these clothes away after tonight and staying in her shower with a tooth brush forever!

Ino leap quietly from her roof to another making her way to the compound the only light coming from the street lamps even those were far in between. From roof to roof Ino finally made it to the wall of the Aburame clan and sat on it watching the lights flicker off within the houses of the members. Her eyes stayed glue to the main house in the upper left hand side where Shino's room was. His light was on and she saw someone walk in front of the window before the person sat on the bed and laid down, propped up by the pillows and the legs pulled up to keep a book on.

"Go to bed and turn on the bloody light." Ino whispered after twenty minutes passed and Shino didn't move from the bed. She glanced around at the streets behind her and to the sides making sure no one was walking by or could see her under the tree but up high on the wall. Finally Shino put the book down and turned the light. She could only stay for another twenty minutes before her scent came back. She knew she was pushing it when she only waited ten minutes but someone came around the corner and would have walked under her if she waited any longer plus she only had ten minutes left.

Masking her charka, Ino moved from tree to the ground so she wouldn't make branches move and walked / jogged to his house, half bent to keep close to the ground and near the shadows. She felt like humming one of those nameless tunes from horror movies where the bad guy was sneaking up on the girl but she held it in but couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Once she got to the house she turned to the tree outside of the house and walked up it being careful of branches and how much charka to have on her feet. Ino was glad now that she got this part of her training down before hand. Once she was level with his window she peeked through seeing him laying, relaxed with his face facing away from the window and an arm over his head while the other rested on his stomach. Eight minutes to go and she knew she could do it. Slowly she eased herself on the branch above her before hopping to the roof carefully so not to make a sound when she land. She walked down the wall so she stood at the window's side before kneeling and testing the window for charka locks or any form of trips she knew of on it. Finding none she gave a tiny tug on the window finding it open, grinning she eased it open slowly and stepping on the window still, pulling the latch to keep the window from falling down on her before making sure he didn't move. Releasing her held breath quietly before clamming her heart feeling it beat faster and butterflies in her stomach. She took deep breathes before letting the air out slowly. Smiling Ino moved from the window and stood next to the bed wondering how she could go about it.

One she could jump and take him by surprise by landing on him and while he's surprised she could pin his arms down so she could talk.

Two she could stand there and start yelling and ranting about being a brat to her. Just thinking of the time he spent hiding from her… but she wanted to be matured about this while he wasn't. Nodding to herself about her reasoning…

Ino pounced.

And was caught before flipped on her stomach before a weight came down on her legs as her arms were twisted behind her back and pinned to where if she moved her fingers they would touch her shoulder blades. She felt the hum in his hands as she wiggled to try to get away with no luck. Someone hit the lights and she froze knowing the one on her was a clone.

"What you doing Ino?"


	10. A Talk

**Hey and sorry to anyone who saw the last chapter 10. I had written about half of that one before i decided i hated it so i left it alone to talk on it but nothing came to me. My brother got on my computer and messed with everything and even typed that last part up and post it. he also messed with some other things like my background, files, saved games, etc. So here is the real chapter!**

**First let me say sorry to Illusion; i know i said i would have this up sooner but i had writers block on this one but i hope you like it and thanks for being a repeating reviewer!!**

**Next is... i got stuck on this because of thier talk and couldnt word everything correctly but hey ... its there? At least Shino is back within the story huh?**

**well ahh enjoy, i'll try to post the next chapter up sooner.**

**-Felina

* * *

**

Always Here

Chapter Ten: A Talk

_What are you doing?_

He had a good idea as to what she was doing, at the moment; strangling under his clone which from where he stood, didn't look like he was having a good time trying to keep the feisty blonde under him but was managing. Of course he couldn't stop the high pitch yelling coming from her. He couldn't stop the wince when she let out a wordless scream before opening his door and poking his head out to see his dad just coming out of his room.

"Ah sorry, I'll keep it down." Shino said knowing what his father was going to say. Shibi just gave a questioning look before tapping his finger against the wall than placing to his mouth and walked back into his room and closing the door. Shino took a deep breath before ducking back in and closing the door before putting the silencing jutsu for the whole room. He turned to find everything that was on his bed expect his sheet, on the floor in a wiggling mass of blankets and… there goes a pillow. He watched it get thrown out from under the blanket and again he stand next to the door as his kikaickuu flew out a few seconds after it.

"Ino?"

"Aburame…" Came a voice that was trying for sweet but came out fake sounding and growling. "What was that for?" Ino said pulling out of the blanket slowly, leaving it to leave around her shoulders and hiding her body. "And don't give me the 'what was what for' question; you're not stupid so not act it."

"I wasn't going too."

"Good!" Ino snapped leaving the two in silence with the only sound being from the kikaickuu who hummed in annoyance after being attacked as they flew around the room before landing around or going back into their nest. Shino stayed next to the door letting her fume under his blanket not wanting to set her off when she was in one of her moods. He knew well of these moods and how it can be deadly for the soul who gets caught in her way. It would seem the only ones who could stand up against her on-slot was Sakura; who took it and threw it back at her, Shikamaru… be damned… but still he would sit there and let it go through one ear out the other. Asuma seem to just let her unlash whatever it was but seemed to tame it or at least get it back under control.

Him… well before he would just follow along with whatever the girl wanted because she had a nasty habit of running to her father or his parents which caused him some trouble so he stuck to listening to her. Now… he wouldn't follow but then… she had gotten better at controlling her anger towards a lot of people but set her off… he struggled to keep the grin off his face.

"Oh damnit!" Ino yelled holding her hand, shaking Shino from his thoughts, wondering what she did this time. Her blue eyes flash at him. "This… all of it is your fault! You know I've tried, ready I have. Sure it was rocky and you had to be a stubborn… Male!" She hissed out.

Shino pointed a finger at himself amused by the almost purple colored faced girl who nodded quickly. "And how would this be my fault?" he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest while Ino sputtered for a moment before throwing the blanket off her as she stood, probably not liking to look up at him.

"There you go acting dumb!" Ino yelled hotly, pacing from the closet to the window keeping a good two feet from Shino as if to get close would hurt… he had a feeling it would be a double edge blade if so. "Why is it that men have to do that? It should be, well I don't know, right there in front of you!" A hand is waved in front of their faces while the owner stops for instant to do so before pacing again. "And here I thought you were different with being smart and all but I should have known better seeing how I got Shikamaru on a team and had to deal with him for all my life! I should have listened to Tsunade!"

"There's a point to this?"

"What?!"

"How is this my fault; all you have given me is that my only fault is I am a male and not so much proof that that's a bad thing." Shino said calmly.

"Ok fine! Why don't I started from the latest thing on back, hm?"

"Only on two things; one quiet down two you will let me explain these things to disprove them." Shino said moving to his desk and leaning his butt on top of it, keeping his arms crossed. Ino took to standing in front of him glaring with her hands glued to her hips.

"Fine! You had a clone pin me!"

"You came through my window without saying you would be by."

"If that was true than you wouldn't have known I was coming! So now you're lying!"

"No, am not." Shino said with a small frown. "I saw you. I wasn't lying because it is true; you came without confirming I would be home."

"Oh and how would I confirm it when you've been hiding from me?!"

"I wasn't hiding; I've been training and going on missions."

"So? I have too but I still made time to try and find you!" Ino shouted before starting to pace again. "I've tried to talk to you since you've been back! You don't return my messages and I know you have gotten them because I left some with your mom and I gave you afew myself!"

"I've been busy." Shino said looking away.

"So what; is that your only excuse? I have been busy too but I tired and that's more than what you've been doing!"

"I gave you space, isn't that enough?" Shino said making Ino paused in front of the window.

"Space?" She said quietly before turning around to face him. "Space for what, driving me loony?"

"You and your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend… oh that? How lame are you!" Ino said loudly again making him glare over at her before facing the door again. "Shikamaru and I weren't dating! Not really and that's over."

"I saw you two-"

"A lot of people saw us, so what?! I still had time to do my own thing and he did too!"

"So you were dating."

"No well yes but not really." Ino said before sighing and rubbing her temples. "My father wants me to get together with Shikamaru or Chouji or just one that has his blessings and those two have it because of our father's friendship. Chouji's parents been cool about and not push him into it. But Shikamaru's mom thought it would be for the best if me and him got married and my dad didn't stop pressing on with it."

"Your not even 15…"

"I know! But you know my dad." She said rolling her eyes and began to pace again before clearing her throat and saying in a deeper voice. "'I want my little girl to be protected and cared for and who would do it better than anything.' So yeah we got them off our backs by dating but it was more like us just hanging out and we even went to Asuma's place with Chouji or just hung out with Chouji on our 'dates'."

"So you weren't dating."

"No! I just said that and even if we were I wouldn't want that to get in the way of my friendships and wouldn't allow it either! How could you think that?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, yes it does matter, Shino. It matters to me! Why did you think that?" Ino said stomping her foot down when she stopped in front of him.

"…" Shino looked around before glancing at her and looking away not wanting to tell. With just that last part his whole idea went down the drain. She wasn't being his friend as a joke because if she was she wouldn't be here right now demanding answers about his behavior towards her. She had once again came to him and she most definitely wasn't shying away from him or the bugs. "I was just… I didn't understand what you wanted and had thought that, seeing how you were dating Shikamaru that you would want to be with him. I also knew your boyfriend wouldn't like you sleeping over at a guy's house or that guy sleeping at your house no matter whom."

"Even someone who's gay?" Ino ask grinning, when he coughed and lost that stiff and outsider air he carried around him like a blanket.

Coughing into his fist to keep from yelling. "I don't… Maybe it would be alright if the man was gay but I was talking about my- your really cruel, Ino." Shino said with a glare as she giggled while sitting down at the edge of his bed. "I am not gay."

"Well I never said you were."

"You imposed it."

"No, no all I did was ask a simple question. You're the one who took it that why and," She leaned forward smirking. "If you wasn't gay than why defend yourself to me?"

"I was not-"

"See you were and it proves something." Ino said leaning back on her hands before her not even fazed that he kept the glare going. "It proves you're afraid of what people think of you. See I figured it out; I mean why else would you go through this and risk our friendship? Don't try to say you don't either, let me finish first." She asked him when he opened his mouth but he closed it and gave her a nod to continue; besides she's acting some what normal and wasn't yelling now.

"You see I've been wondering about you for awhile now and had some time to think about it all." Pointed glare before she moved slightly allow her hand to pull the hat off her. "You got these parents that are just goof balls and love being around each other, you, and their family. This family that in their own way, are weirdo's as well but nice weirdoes. Outside of this compound they may withdraw into themselves and don't talk to a lot of people but behind this walls, they act normal, they act like the world outside of their gates isn't there and everything they do out there is just a facial. But you, you take that outside person and keep it around you even when you're inside your own room. Or maybe it's just to me but I don't see it being like that."

Ino leaned forward with her arms resting gently on her knees, staring at him; the tightness at his jaw, narrow eyes. "What happen that makes you keep people out of arms reach? What happen to the kid who used to chase butterflies or fireflies with me and play tag with me?"

"I'm a ninja."

"Yeah well so am I but I still do other things. Most of your family members are ninjas but I still see them doing normal stuff like your dad and uncle, always pulling pranks on each other. My own father runs a flower shop when he isn't on a mission. So why is it that you can't loosen up? I know you can… are you afraid?"

"I am not afraid."

"You are too!" Ino shouted standing up again. "You are and if you're not than you're worried and that is basically the same!"

"They are not and I am not."

"Oh? Than tell me if I get this wrong, alright? Worry or worrying is to have some sort of cause to cause an uneasy feeling. Fear is a more uneasy feeling to the point someone will sometimes lose logic or have it but their eyes or mind tells them to keep it away. A child will sometimes be scared of the dark, believing monsters are under their bed or in their closet. This can stay with them till they die or they out grow it. But before they do, logic will escape them even after their parents tell them nothing is there and check for them to prove nothing is there. The point of it is no matter what their told in the back of their minds will have that thought that says that monsters are real and their waiting to attack. A parent will worry because of that reason too. They'll worry if their child will be ok or if they forgot to pack a lunch or when a child becomes a ninja their going to worry no matter how strong or tough the child grew that one mission could be their last. Is all fear and doubt."

"I'm not afraid of the dark."

"No… you're dark and monsters are people and their thoughts or words. You let them get to you."

"Your one to talk." Shino mumbled.

"What?"

"Ino you can't stand there and tell me I let them get to me when you do the same thing."

"I do not!"

"Yes, Ino, you do."

"Oh is this because of how I act or dress?" She waited for his nodded before stomping her foot again. "I don't do this because of what anyone thinks! I am my own person and if I want to walk around in a pot a dotted dress with neon yellow pants than you know what? I will! If I don't like something, I'll let it be known! So now I'm letting you know I hate what you're doing! I hate how you haven't talk to me and how you put all your time into training, missions, studying, and sleeping! So now you're going to tell what the hell happen to you when we were kids! I can see something behind your eyes and I know this is it. Someone somewhere said something to you and whatever it was made you lock yourself up."

Shino ripped his eyes from hers to look back to the door, checking the seal making sure it was still holding. It hurts how close she cut, how she got it on the bulls eye. But than she was like this, once she got her mind on something and unless she decides she didn't want to do it or want it she wouldn't stop till she had what she wanted. He started to take the calming breathes to get his mind relaxed again and thinking more clearly. _How do you word something like this?_ Shino thought before rubbing his check mentally shrugging at his own question and decided to just speak; it seemed to work with everybody else.

"Ino… It's not that… am afraid. It's just I do hear what people say and even my clan hears what some say about them and it's true they, for the most part, when they step out of these walls they tend to hide behind a mask of indifference; letting the words fall in one ear, out the other. But the problem with that is, we hear and remember before letting it go. We remember what is said and sometimes they seem to just stick out and make you feel… upset. With those days you will find yourself at a friend's house or family member's house and they wash away everything that happen. Most will say that the Aburame clan is antisocial, we say we're just anti-rude."

"Well that's something." Ino said with a blonde brow raised slightly while Shino just shrugged.

"I guess… I brought my mask inside and left it like that though after, hm… the Sasuke thing, I had thought I had changed."

"I guess you did, a little." Ino said with a small smile, knowing he didn't like speaking of when the boy left and almost caused him and her to lose some teammates. She for the better part just calls it 'that thing' or 'don't speak its name or I'll break you'. "But don't stop there! You can't let the get to you and you got to start talking to me again!" she said after the silence came over them.

Shino chuckled quietly. "I think we have a messed up friendship."

"Yeah I guess we do." Ino said smiling. "But hey it's all part of growing up and being around people!"

"Hey, Ino, when did you get so smart?" Shino asked smirking softly as she huffed and pushed the hair that got out of the bun behind her ear.

"I have you know I've also been smart! Just no one listens to me. So hey, you doing the Chunin exams next month?"

"Yes."

"Me too. Chouji and I are having Sakura replace Shikamaru and we're going to start training together for it. I think we'll make it this year."

"Ah."

The two stood in silence again smiling at each other before Ino put her arms out causing him to give her a questioning stare.

"I'll forgive you for being a rear end if you get over here and give your best girl friend a hug." Ino explained.

"Fine and I'll forgive you got attacking me at night and stalking me for a month." Shino said stepping forward and giving her a one armed hug while she squeezed him which made him laugh.

"You're a butthead, Shino." Ino gritted out. Shino pulled out of her arms making a face as he sniffed around before looking at her with something close to disgust.

"Have you… have you been rolling in dung?"

"No!"

"Took a bath?"

"Before I came here… oh." Ino sniffs herself but couldn't smell it but knew it had to be the scent remover. "It's that stuff that removes someone scent! It smells awful before it goes away but Kiba didn't say anything about it coming back afterwards! Oh he's so toast!" Ino shouted sniffing at herself and moving away from Shino not wanting him to keep smelling it on her no less.

"Kiba? He helped you with this… attack?" Shino asked watching her put the hat back on before fixing her hair under it.

"Yeah he did plus Shikamaru helped with the planning and I even got Temari into it." Ino said pulling the window open and poking her head out.

"Wow?" Shino said thinking that all over. So that's why he didn't smell her at his window. He was just lucky he saw her on the wall and again with the shadow of the tree. "Let's me know who needs a harder training tomorrow, I mean today." He corrected after glancing at his clock.

"Good make him so tired he can't move. That way when I get out for lunch I can find him and beat him easier and faster so I have enough time to get back to work." Ino said but stopped and turned her head to look at him. "What are you doing at one o'clock?"

"Getting something to eat."

"Meet me at the Hokage Tower and we can get something together with Sakura. That's when we have our lunch break, alright?" She asked.

"Sure. Good night, Ino."

"Good night, Shino." Ino said before leaping to the ground. She was about to run but was stop when she heard Shino again.

"Ino."

"Yes?"

"Take a shower."

"You're an ass, Shino Aburame!"

"No am not. I'm a friend, Ino Yamanaka."

* * *

Even though he didn't give the answers she wanted, Ino was happy to have him back as a friend. She also found out that she couldn't stay mad at him. If her anger was like the water in tub than he was the drain and as long as there wasn't a plug the water will run down and disappear.

He was just to clam to stay mad at and even if he was mad he didn't yell or shouted last night like she did. He probably said a lot of that stuff just because she was brothering him but at least she knew what she had to do now for him. So even if she had to drag him around and push every button he will be going out and have fun with their friends.

It's for his own good, really.

Last night she had scrubbed her body red and took half a bottle for her hair to at least feel like she was clean before lying in bed and catching a few hours of sleep.

The clothes she wore with the remover were burned when she left to go training and stayed outside after she disrobed.

Sakura being Ino's best friend got to hear everything Ino did last night, which left the pink hair girl laughing and the blonde sending her fish slashing over at her. It was a good training day with the two girls talking and having their sensei come in sometimes to check on them or get something but for the most part they did their work while working a plan out for training as a team with Chouji; who Ino forgot was going to meet them at the restaurant.

But oh well.

At one o'clock the two in training medics walked outside and met with Shino, who watched them as one took to each side of him and looped an arm with his arms. The girls just grinned before pulling him along while talking about some differences they saw on the fish they were working with.

"Oh look there's Chouji." Sakura said waving to the snacking ninja who was leaning against the wall.

"Yup that's him alright. Chouji's joining us for lunch so we can set a time up for team sparing." Ino said to Shino while the group got to Chouji who happily walked in front of them saying he was already hungry before throwing his empty bag away.

Shino asked them, in a week's time, to have a team versus team spar which would be good training as a team plus a workout for all and after they gave Chouji most of the meat the group agreed.

After everyone ate and the boys got to watch an Ino Sakura verbal fight, they paid and left.

Ino's days were made up of wake up, eat than clean up and be out the door by six. By nine in the morning her and Sakura would be going on their second lesson that they do on their own while the Hokage does her duties. By lunch time the girls would meet up with Chouji and sometimes Shino when he wasn't on a mission or with his own team and have lunch afterwards Sakura, Chouji, and Ino went to a training ground and between Asuma and Kakashi they were trained for three hours with them before working on their own for another two hours before the girls met back up with Tsunade for study and help with paperwork. After that she found herself home getting something to eat or helping at the flower shop for afew hours than showering before passing out while listening to Shino talk about different things after he came over.

In other words just a lot of stuff to do.

So it didn't help when she got into a fight with Kiba and all too happy to help him met the wall with her fist. Tsunade was pleased and angry at the same time because of it. As a reward for learning so well, Ino got to do the paperwork for the school and help bring coffee or books and scrolls to her. She blamed it all on Kiba.

When the first meeting between teams came, Sakura and Ino were mad at Kiba while Chouji stood off to the side as the girls fumed. Shino and Hinata wisely kept afew feet away from Kiba who seemed confused as to why his dog was backing away from him. But with a battle cry Kiba found himself with two training medics after him while the other three stood off to the side with Akamaru letting the two girls attack.

"Y-y-you think w-we should help K-Kiba?" Hinata asked Shino.

"No. He brought this upon himself." Shino answered watching Kiba take to the trees leaving the girls to chase after him.

"Yeah, he told Ino girls were weak on the battle field. I think he said something about he was glad her and Sakura became medics before that." Chouji said finishing up his bag of chips before popping the bag. "Would you two mind to help with me with this jutsu I've been working on?"

"Sure, Hinata?"

"Oh… ah… s-sure."

It made team sparring into Sakura and Ino team tag Kiba who finally got help by Akamaru while Chouji showed and got helped by Hinata and Shino before they finally got to the reason why they were there. They battled stopping only to get healed up if they had gotten beaten too much before continuing to fight. They only stopped when Asuma and Kurenai came looking for their teams and told them to stop and get something to eat.

Both teams agreed to that.

"So Kiba will you now learn how you think before you speak?" Sakura asked while the group sat around two tables that were pushed together so they could all sit with each other, after they ordered.

"I tried telling you that She over reacted!" Kiba stated even though Shino and Asuma was shaking their heads. Kurenai blinked before looking over at them from the other end of the table.

"What happen?" She asked.

"He called women weak!" Ino and Sakura piped in together.

"Kiba?" His sensei said questioningly.

"Not all girls, sensei! And I didn't mean it that way!" Kiba kissed at the two sitting across from him and Hinata.

"That's why Sakura said what she did." Ino said flip floppy before taking a sip of her water.

"I know that too!" Kiba said in a pitch lower than shouting, it still got some people to turn their heads for a glance.

"Temper, temper, Inuzuka, don't want to cause a fuss now, do we?" Ino said sweetly while Sakura grinned. Surprisingly Kiba shut his mouth and took some deep breathes after his eyes closed.

"Ino, don't bait him." Asuma commented dryly from his end of the table, in front of Kurenai.

"Fine, fine. Chouji don't eat that!"

"Mmmm!"

"Wow he does eat about anything…"

"Akamaru don't!"

"Don't tell not too! You got enough!"

"I'll eat you…"

"Ch-Ch-Chouji!"

"Could I get some more Sake' over here, please?"

"You shouldn't drink so much."

"Don't even try, Shino. Asuma won't listen."

"You try to be on this team…"

"Sensei!"

"This is going to be a long night." Shino sighed while the table continued its small up roar.

"Pass the barbeque!"

"I don't think so!"

_A very long night._ He thought.


	11. How Hinata gets embarrassed: part one

**Ok this wasnt how i planned to end it but the chapter got away from me and i knew i could do the ending i wanted to do on his chapter in the next before i let them time skip a little and grow up some. I dont know how much longer this story will be going on for but i do i know this; I like Ino. :) Anyways i was going to end this in another two or three chapters but with how its going i dont i know, sort of wish i do finish it because if i dont i know the bunnies will attack really bad and jump this story around alot. **

**Oh right i think the soda is getting to me by the endding of this chapter because for some reason i found it funny at the time... i dont know about me sometimes.**

**So anyways thanks for the great reviews! This story is so far has the most reviews AND chapters outof any ofmy other stories. I really didnt think people would want to read this pairing but hey cool :D Thanks.**

**Please enjoy!**

**-Felina**

* * *

Always Here

Chapter Eleven: How Hinata gets embarrassed: part one

The month went by for everyone and ever faster for the ones doing the Chunin exams. Team eight and Ino, Chouji, and Sakura had spent a lot of time together during the afternoon for training and at night Shino found his room took over by medical books and papers when Ino and Sakura came over. Why Sakura came he was told because she and Ino were studying. So his room got invaded but he didn't stand for that for too long so instead of his room they took over his living room where he sat watching and guarding them from his father who thought this was all so 'neat' and wanted to talk about the 'neat' stuff.

Shino didn't believe his father and didn't let him gave out the chili as a snack to them.

He was somewhat surprised to know that the girls had to do two exams. One for the Chunin exams and another for becoming Chunin level medic, which was why, when he found out he joined them with the study to learn some healing jutsu's, knowing it would come in handy someday on missions. Ino was more than happy to show him but it was Sakura who broke it down into steps so he could do what Ino had shown him.

But it was after the girls' first fight a week into them coming over his house that Shino decided that it was a good idea to move the study group somewhere else where his mother's vase wouldn't be in harms way or the house. They spent their time either at one of the girl's house or the Hokage's study where he found out that they do their lessons there.

The Hokage used them as an excuse to avoid her assistant and paperwork. Though that only worked for a little while before Shizune finally told Tsunade to get back to work and with a glare sent to the two younger girls who didn't offer help, Tsunade went back to her office.

When it came time for the exams they stopped talking together for awhile so they could work on that but he heard Ino's team come into the room laughing and cheering that the girls passed their medical exam and became Chunin medics which Shino knew that, that meant they girls would learn more healing jutsus that would be harder. Shino hid his face in the collar so no one saw the smile on his face when Ino pointed at the guy who told her to be quiet and started ranting at him. Sakura seem to beam before joining her friend and teammate in the ranting while Chouji stood behind them eating his chips acting like nothing was going on.

After they were called in to do the written test Shino push Ino and her team out of his head and worked with his. They got through it just like before and next day they took to the forest of death and the three teams of the Leaf joined together causing some havoc among all the other teams. Of course when they met up with Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro they let them tag along to the tower in the middle.

Again Shino had to control himself from laughing as the Leaf genin that had lost or for two of the girls tied beat their opponents into the ground and walk away wiping the dust off them –Ino and Sakura after they used their new strength.



Once they got who was fighting who on the first round and how it would go, the teams were allowed their month to train and become ready for the last test.

"We should do something." Ino sighed out from in front of Shino. They were out on a field where they should be training but Ino said it was to hot to train so Shino took to sitting against a tree while Ino, Sakura, and Hinata laid out in the sun and Kiba played fetch with Akamaru. Though Shino when he was watching them didn't know who was playing human in that game but he gave up trying to understand them and continue to sit under the shade breathing in the fresh air, that was until Ino said something.

"Yeah we should." Sakura agreed but made no movement to get up.

"Hm. We could go back to training." Hinata said in her shy voice.

"No way!" The other two girls voiced together. Ino rolled on to her stomach and propped herself on her left elbow while her right hand skimmed across some flowers that survived the hour or so sparring they had before her middle and pointer finger landed on a daisy, 'walking' around the center.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Sakura asked.

"I am!" Kiba called jumping down and joining the group grinning.

"You don't count." Sakura replied after rolling to her side to grin at him. Kiba looked at her questioningly before grinning again and snapping his fingers. Akamaru came running over and started licking Sakura's face while the girl laughed, yelled and roll away.

"You know if we pass this Chunin exam we'll all be considered adults." Ino said once the two stopped and settled down again. She gave out a sigh and leaned down crossing her arms under her head and resting. "We should do something for that, if-"

"When!" Sakura said over her.

"When," Ino continued. "We become chunins, that's what I meant before."

"Like a party?" Kiba throw out.

"Yeah like a party."

"They already hold a celebration for that." Shino informed them all. "They didn't have one last time because of the attack and only one out of everyone became a Chunin." He reminded them.

"My point exactly." Ino said turning her head so her chin was on her arms so she could look at him. "Shikamaru didn't even get a party for becoming an adult and sure the village throws a small celebration for their genin becoming Chunin but how about something for us, just us and our friends." He didn't even notice how he was staring in her eyes till she turned her head back to Sakura. "What do you think?"

"We should, maybe invite our teachers too." Sakura commented with a grin causing Ino to laugh softly.

"Oh yeah I see how that would go. Where we would we have it?"

"A bar!" Kiba cheered out.

"I don't think my father would be pleased if I went to a bar." Hinata told him sitting up to hold Akamaru who was begging at her side before patting him. Kiba leaned towards her till he was looking into her face causing the girl to blush slightly and him to smirk.

"Just don't tell him where it's going to be, Hinata."

"K-k-Kiba!"

"That won't work." Shino said and before Kiba could question it he added. "Neji."

"So?" Kiba drawled out.

"So dog breath, Neji would be going to and the Head would know that. Decides you think Hinata would lie to her father?" Ino said.

"Shut up! It isn't lying if you just don't say anything about it!" Kiba snapped at her. Sakura sat up smirking at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing." The look in her eyes didn't say nothing but she dropped it turning to Ino. "We should do that, it'll be fun and as for Hinata, we can tell Lord Hiashi that she's spending the night with us for a girls night which isn't really lying seeing how we will be having a outing with each other and we could have a sleep over at mine or your place afterwards!"

"Sakura that's great! We can do at my place because I have more room." Ino said happy as she sat up too.

"How is that different from what I said?!" Kiba demanded.

"Because you only talked about not telling the place it would be where Sakura said something as a cover up for it all!" Ino told him smugly while Hinata kept looking between them.

"How is that any better?"

"We are going to have a girl's night out." Sakura said before humming. "We should invite Tenten and Temari too!" Ino nodded quickly in agreement.

"And what happens when you don't become chunins?" Kiba said leaning back on his hands behind him not realizing he hit a nerve on Hinata but the others did.

"We will become chunins and no matter what us girls will have our night!" Ino cheered with Sakura who grabbed Hinata's arm before throwing them up in the air with Inos. Hinata giggled at the cheerful girls next to her.

"Let's go to the hot springs and relax. We have a big fight coming up!" Sakura said making the girls agree and stood with her. Ino bent and picked up her bag she brought.

"Shino when we have this party, you'll come too right?" She asked placing her kunais back in the bag. Kiba snorted and Shino was about to tell her no but she turned to him with a small smile and he found himself nodding making her smile grow brightly. "Great! See you later than!" She called over her shoulder before jogging to the other girls who was already walking away.

Kiba turned to him. "When did you want to go to a stupid party?"

"I-… Let's get another round of training in before calling quits." Shino said sidestepping his question as he stood and readied himself. Kiba seemed to think about it but shrugged it off as one of those moods Shino goes through before standing and attacking.

* * *

"This is great." Sakura sighed out as she slipped into the water with Hinata and Ino; the other two girls nodded their agreement with her statement. They had gotten to the hot springs without a problem and sure they said it was hot out for training but who would argue with them about laziness and wanting a break from working their butts off? Besides the boys didn't say anything about them wanting a break so it wasn't a big deal.

And Ino thought this as an early celebration for them after everything they went through to get this far in their lives. Sakura wasn't shy anymore and becoming stronger and stronger as the days passed and Hinata seemed to be growing her own backbone, though she had one she was just too timid to show it but during the first Chunin exam they had she let it show for a little while and since than has been growing and showing it more. As for herself she too was growing stronger since the Chunin exams and after she went under Tsunade's teachings.

Of course it took her some time to notice she wasn't all that strong in the first place but after seeing the first Chunin exams than being left behind while Shikamaru lead Chouji and the others off on that mission and finally seeing Sakura doing something when they went and helped Gaara and his siblings and she couldn't do anything well she knew she needed a change.

End of story.

Sort of, she did train harder than before and to the point she would want to pass out on the desk in the office. Now the days are much better to deal with and she doesn't haven't worry about not having time to talk with people or at least her set group of friends like Shino.

Ino grinned stupidly as the girls got out after some time spent soaking, they moved to where their clothes were chatting silly about what to do next and Sakura happily told them they should eat.

"What? Am hungry damn it!" Was her excuse for it but Ino was feeling hungry too so she didn't pick on Sakura at least to much. Hinata stood by throwing n little comments that would tip the scales to either Sakura or Ino. She wasn't choosy about who got picked on; she was the evening factor in their little group.

They picked the restaurant only because they saw Asuma and Kakashi sitting at one table talking. The girls sat next to them and Ino joked they should be glad they have girls willing to hang out with them when Asuma asked them what they were doing. Kakashi chuckled while Asuma waked the waiter over for more sake.

"Looks like you have a spitfire there, Asuma." Kakashi commented while the girls placed their orders to the waiter. Asuma rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea." The older male mumbled. "But seriously what are you three doing?" He asked them waving the waiter away after they ordered what they wanted. Ino turned back to him with a grin.

"It's a girl's outing!" She said, Sakura leaned to Kakashi and whispered something to him making him snort and shaking his head and her grin.

"Playing hooky in other words, Asuma." He told his friend what Sakura told him. Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

"No it's called 'girl's outing'. Unlike males who seem to love making robots out of themselves, girls' enjoy having free time where they can talk and act normal." Ino stated nodding her head sage like while Asuma rolled his eyes when Kakashi did a little robotic thing with his hand. Sakura giggled but elbowed Kakashi's side, said man smiled down at her. Hinata accepted her drink before waving to her sensei as the red eye woman came to their table giving her student a nod before looking at Asuma.

"What happen here?" Kurenai asked him as she took the last free sit on his right side and on Hinata's left.

"We were invaded." Asuma told her dryly while taking his girlfriends hand and squeezing lightly. Kurenai smiled at him before blushing as Ino and Sakura 'oooh' before laughing. "As you can see." He added.

"Yes I see, hello girls, Kakashi." Kurenai greeted them with a nod of her head. They all gave her their own greetings in return. The waiter came back with their plates and Asuma passed the extra food he ordered to his girlfriend who thanked him before ordering some water for her drink. They did small talk while they filled their bellies. Ino made it her duty to brother her sensei and his 'lady friend' as she put it seeing how he denied his enjoyment with the other sensei afew weeks ago. She was about to point that out seeing Kurenai had turned red and was staying that way while Asuma down his alcohol quickly while shooting Ino dirty looks that promised a lot of work for her next time they did team training.

But Kakashi saved the day by flicking a piece of bread at the blonde girl causing the table to silence to stare at him and Ino in shock at the bread before slowly moving her eyes to the sliver head a chair away from her.

"She told me too." Kakashi stated pointing at Hinata who shuddered while shaking her head so he changed to his right side where Sakura was. "My mistake it was her."

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled out slapping his hand away while he smiled at them all.

"You… throw food at me." Ino stated slowly not believing a grown man did that.

"No I flicked some bread at the poor birdie outside but you got in the way." Kakashi sighed out even though the window wasn't on her side but between Kurenai and Hinata and some feet away. Kurenai looked at Asuma who gave her a shrug before whispering to her.

"Liar." Sakura mumbled out of habit. Kakashi chuckled before digging into his pockets for his wallet putting some money down for his food as the other Jounin did the same.

"You wound me, Sakura." Kakashi mocked, standing.

"You-"

"Yup, bye." Kakashi said cutting Ino off from what could have been rant from the blonde, walking away with the other teachers who waved bye as well. Hinata giggled as their desserts came.

"Your sensei is strange Sakura." Ino commented paying for her meal while the other girls did the same before picking up their desserts and walking out all set on going to the park with them.

"Yeah I guess he is but Kakashi is cool." Sakura told them popping open her plastic bowl top before putting the matching spoon in the ice cream.

"I wonder if they were going to have a meeting if we weren't there." Hinata spoke softly from the other side of Ino, biting into her ice cream bar. Ino shrugged.

"Probably but they can still do what they wanted to now. Hey why don't we- AHHHHH!!" Ino screamed jumping in the air, turning before landing seeing the person who grabbed her sides. He was chuckling even though his older sister rolled her eyes.

"Kankuro you ass!" Ino yelled while Hinata held her chest from the scare while Sakura and the trouble maker laugh loudly at her. "Sakura!"

"What?" The medic nin asked as if she had no clue what was wrong even though she wore a shit eating grin on her face. Well Ino will deal with her 'best' friend soon after she was done with the annoying sand ninja.

"You whack job! What's wrong with you?!" Ino yelled at the smirking man in front of her.

"Nothing, don't blame me if you're off guard." He returned easily.

"I shouldn't have to be on guard while walking in my village!" Kankuro just grinned as if she was doing something cute while she made her jumping didn't spill any of her ice cream cone on her clothes and was pleasantly surprised to find none of it fell and was still in her hand. "Asshole." She mumbled thinking of away to get back at him.

"Oh come on dear you don't think that of little old me." Kankuro tried for nice but it sounded like he was mocking her to her ears and she growled loudly when his arm fall on her shoulders. Ino shrugged him off, taking a few steps away.

"Why can't you stay that weird guy that _stayed_ away from _me_." Ino said keeping the smirk off her face knowing what she wanted to do now.

"But blonde we know you enjoy my company."

"Kankuro let's go." Temari said wondering why her brother wouldn't leave the other blonde alone. Sakura turned to the older blonde.

"We're going to have a party after the Chunin exams are you and your brothers going to stay after the exams?" The pink head asked.

"I think so." Temari answered thinking it over. "I'll ask Gaara when we get back to the hotel room." Both turned back to the others when Hinata yelled out with Kankuro as Ino laughed stupidly pointing at his front.

"You little brat!" Kankuro yelled wiping at his shirt.

"Oh whats wrong, Kankuro? I thought you wanted some." Ino said sweetly backing away from the mad sand ninja while he growled. She laughed again before turning and running leaving the other two girls to say a quick bye and sorry before running after her.

Temari pulled on his arm to turn her brother around only to snort at the ice cream sliding down his front. "Why are you doing this?" She asked biting at her lip to keep from laughing, she was so telling Gaara. Kankuro shrugged still pissed but wasn't going to take it out on his sister.

He knew better than to pick a fight with her.

He did in fact know why he did what he does with the little leaf nin. She was on the same team as that shadow user the same one his sister picked on but it didn't really fazed the Chunin and Kankuro had asked why he didn't fall for his sisters little tricks and he had answered with a sigh 'Ino. Enough said.' So now he was trying to see how a little girl would match up to Temari, seeing how he lived with a queen bee for all his life.

Though so far, it was really just a very loud blonde who knew how to push some buttons and Kankuro was sure she would learn more if she decided to take him on instead of running off like she did the last four times.

"Come on, we should get the food now before Gaara wonders what happened this time." Temari said coming back from a food vender that walked by them, with napkins for his shirt.

"Yeah right."



* * *

The month went by quickly for the genin who was in the Chunin exam and for some a bit too quickly but no one complained, to worried about how they'll do in it to complain. Well some were to worried others were all to ready to kick some ninja butt and become chunins.

Ino wasn't one of them but she did act like she was significantly unlike some people.

"Come on Hinata don't make me break this door now!" Ino yelled kicking the bathroom door repeatedly, adding a light punch as well. She was informed by Kiba that his teammate had been in the bathroom for awhile now; though he had mentioned it as a side note when Ino and Sakura said they had to go before the matches and Ino took it upon herself to work the shy girl out. Sakura stood by, leaning against the wall smiling and giving a little wave to the bystanders.

"Pig you can't break down the door." Sakura repeated for the third time, dryly. "Tsunade wouldn't be happy about that and would make you pay for it later in money, blood, sweat, and tears." She reminded her friend and again she quickly smiled to the crowd. "Training does that to you. Haha…"

"Forehead I think you scared them more." Ino mumbled before kicking the door again. "Hinata get your Hyuuga butt out here now! I'm not afraid to drag you out by your hair!" Sakura stepped forward and pulled Ino back.

"You're not helping, Piggy." She hissed. Ino ripped away from Sakura's hold and leaned against the wall, folding her arms under her chest.

"Fine you do it than." Ino mumbled before turning to the on lookers. "Don' you have a life other than watching others? Get out of here damn it!" Most backed away and went up the stairs to the sits. Sakura rested her head against the beaten door with a sigh; Ino was not a people person when mad.

"Hinata, please open the door and come out." Sakura said quietly to the hiding, shy girl. "You don't have to be afraid, you came so far from before so you already proven yourself but please come out and don't go back to that shy scared little girl from the past. She won't help you now, you know that. Please come out now."

"Excuse me, Haruno."

Sakura turned around to face the man while Ino turned her head to see how was getting in the way this time and was about to yell but saw who it was and stopped. Sakura stepped aside the older Hyuuga out of habit and shock for the older male and Neji stepped up with a nod of his head and some keys in his hand, unlocking, opening, and closing the bathroom door leaving the girls to hear the click of the lock being put back in place.

"Well that's great." Ino remarked dryly. "How did he find out?"

"I told him of course." Shino said as he stood in the hallway with them, waiting for his friend to come out after her talk with the Hyuuga he brought down here.

"Ok so why did you bring him and not go in yourself?" Ino asked the silent friend of hers.

"This worry is about family; I am not but Neji is and seeing how Neji is the cause of this problem I thought this would solve it." Shino answered stepping closer the girls so they wouldn't be telling everyone in hearing distanced.

"Wait what?" Sakura said snapping out of whatever her mind was thinking to look at Shino, Ino sighed and rolled her eyes.

"In short, Neji said something that made Hinata upset." She told Sakura he short version of what Shino said, Shino gave a nod confirming what Ino said while she grinned over at him. "So anyone know what was said?" She asked still looking at him but she was a little disappointed when Shino shook his head.

"Ino." Sakura said after a minutes of silence while they waited for the bathroom-locked Hyuugas to come out. "I realized something; if both of us win our first matches, we fight each other in the second round." _If there was a second round this time._ Was left unsaid but heard by the two teens.

And there was the nerve of Ino's problem; she knew that since they were given out the line up a month ago. She also knew Sakura knew this at the same time too but hadn't wanted to speak it just like Ino. Ino looked up at Sakura having her comment for this encounter planed for awhile but was stopped when she heard this:

"There's one of them!" "Damn…"

The second voice was Shinos. Ino whipped her head around to see two maintains guys and some Jounin walking up to their group from the way Shino and Neji came from. Shino pushed his glasses up on his nose before turning to face the advancing group.

"Aburame?" One of the ninjas said surprised blinking at Shino and the one, Ino guessed, called out to them. "mmmm… Are you sure this was one of the two who took your keys, sir?"

"Why doubt me! I know what the two boys looked like!" A man that looked like he was entering his late thirties said hotly and Ino could tell he was embarrassed how he was shifting back and forth, eyes flicking to Shino back to the Jounin. "That's the one who tricked me into thinking there was a problem with gate twenty-two and let his friend do that weird thing to my back and take my keys!" Embarrassed but wanting some action taken against 'wrong-doers'.

Ino leaned to the side so she could see who was with the two workers and grinned when she saw her fathers' old student standing near by, looking bored.

"Hello Genma!" Ino cheered out happily making Genma smirk and raise a hand up in greeting. Ino took this to be a good sign and latched onto Shino's arm, staring at the man who was doing all the talking, giving him her best pleading look that made her father, Asuma, and many others listen and agree - Genma snorted and turned away to cover up his chuckling, already knowing this was a dead case.

"Hello sir." Ino said in the cute girlie voice she used to get her way sweetly, knowing if this doesn't work than she could just go to plan B where she yells and throws things, hey it works sometimes! "Sorry I had my friends do that to you but you see we had a problem." 

She added a little nod of her head to cover up her tighten her hold on Shino's arm when he was about to speak; he has been learning and wisely kept quiet.

"A problem." He said dryly while his ninja guards rolled their eyes already used to the young female Yamanaka ways and it didn't pass their notice that a pink head was standing off to the side behind the two, smirking.

"Yes you see, well its embarrassing really, but Sakura, Hinata, and I wanted to freshen up before we took to the field and-"Inserting girly giggle and turning her head behind Shino's arm. "Our poor friend Hinata got stuck! We didn't know what to do but these two came and really saved the day!"

"Wheres this Hinata and the second boy?" He asked frowning slightly.

At that cue everyone turned to see the bathroom door opening and a short black hair girl stepped out smiling back at the brown haired boy following behind her.

"Thank you, Neji." Hinata voiced before turning and freezing at the many people in front of her, her smiling falling of her lips while her cheeks turned red. Genma was having a time trying but to laugh at the young genins before him, he knew the rookie nine was going to be trouble but this was… funny.

"Ah-ah-In-Ino what hap-happened?" Hinata finally said before gasping as Ino and Sakura raced forward and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh thank goodness your out, Hinata!" Ino proclaimed.

"Thank you Neji for saving Hinata from the… bathroom!" Sakura said drawing a blank that would be a problem for ever a genin in a bathroom where no one else was. Neji raised an questioningly brow to her before looking over everyone standing in the hall letting his eyes land on the Aburame who shrugged and gave a pointed nod back to the older men. Neji glanced again and remembered the man they took the keys from.

"Ah." Was what left his mouth first before giving a slight nod to Sakura. "Quite alright, she is after my younger cousin." Neji said walking to the owner of the keys, having no idea what they girls cooked up to them all and decided to give the keys back and just wait to see if there would be punishment for his actions. Besides he could always fall back of what really happened if it went the wrong way.

Ino quickly backed away from Hinata to look over at them again. "Forgive them for taking your keys like that but we did want it a secret after all and if you knew about it than it wouldn't be one." The man took the keys back from the boy before turning to the Jounin.

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"Aren't you going to do something?!"

"Oh right." Genma cleared his throat as he stepped up in front and spoke again while the shorter man glared from him to the genin. "Hyuuga, Aburame. What you did was wrong and you should have asked for the keys or the help from this man instead of just knocking him out and taking the keys." He sent a mock glare at Ino who took her turn in snorting and turning around to hide her laughter; Genma talking to the geniuses' as if children who did a 'no no'.

Another snort came from her corner.

"But," Genma continued, lips twitching not to form a smile or laugh with the blonde. "Seeing how you two were trying to do something nice and save your friend and no one got hurt _and_ most of us should be reporting to the field now, I'll let you off the hook this time."

"What?!"

"These five have three minutes to get to the field or they are dropped from this exam. I say just cut them a break this once, no? I mean if you do and they pass you wont have to see them again in here. Besides the Hyuuga and Aburame were nice you to when they knocked you out, believe me they could have done it to make it hurt worse than that little headache you was complaining about." Genma told the somewhat mad man. "Plus if am not out there I'll be in trouble for missing out on my job as well." Genma added motioning for the other Jounin to take the maintain man away with his friend. He gave them a pointed look before shaking his head with a smirk as the group he came with went away.

"Ino next time you pull something out of you butt, make sure to at least try to inform all of your people? If that man knew what to look for or we were enemy ninjas; we would have notice the lie how you were trying not to laugh and how Neji and Hinata didn't seem to know what was going on. But good, see you guys later." Genma said before turning and walking after his group before he turned the corner though he looked back at them.

"Oh Hinata, try not to let the toilet man captive you again, heard he could be pretty mean." And with that he left leaving Ino laughing while Hinata turned redder than before, burying her head in her hands and Sakura's shoulder. Neji and Shino watched them before exchanging looks and shrugging at each other, moving forward to help; Shino going for Ino who fall to the ground in her madness and Neji helping Sakura with an almost passed out Hinata.

"Bad Shino, bad!" Sakura goofed once Hinata was moved to Neji. "Stealing shame on you!"

"Hey you heard the guy the stealer was Neji! Oooh bad boy, Neji, bad boy!" Ino rang out.

"This is way I don't speak with you, Aburame. You have… strange friends." Neji commented eyeing the laughing medics.

"Am starting to realize this." Shino said eyeing the blonde he was holding up as if she would explode.

"Bad Boys!" The two unembarrassed girls chinned together causing Hinata to groan and wonder about her 'friends'.


	12. Finally Here!

Hello first let me say how sorry i am for making you wait for so loooooong. My computers harddrive went but before it did i got the chance to put everything on some flash drives buuut i lost them. i couldnt find them anywhere. I just got an apartment and where i was living before, the owner was taking out her tableclothes yesturday -which is the day i told myself i was never going to see my files again and told myself to just go back and read the story and see where i was going with it - and low and behold my flash drives were IN her tablecloth. no idea how they got there but am glad i got them back.

Second this isnt a every long chapter and sorry i skipped through the fighting; its not really part of the story or so i think.

third i'll try to update quickly now and get all my stories done (so if your into the other ones ill be updating them soon) because i got more ideas that are inching to get written (my hair is almost gone because of it all)

fourth... once again sorry.

enjoy!

Felina

* * *

Always Here

Chapter 12: Finally Here!

That night after the Chunin exams, Ino was found in a hospital bed, asleep with her left arm in a sling companied by stab wounds from the mist ninja she fought against. Her arm was by her own doing though, Shino remembered with a frown as he slipped into her room through the window after visiting hours. His frown turned into a snarl remembering the day.

It had started off fine after the bathroom problem. They had gotten to where the genin were to wait as everything was set up…

The five of them walked into the waiting area with the two medics still giggling and the young Hyuuga walking next to her cousin, red in the face with Shino following behind them. They were soon waved at by Kiba who stood with the sand siblings. Lee was forbidden from anything ninja related while Tenten would have been in the waiting area but she broke her leg the night before and was told not to do anything with it for a week, which made the girl upset but she was in the arena with Lee ready to cheer on their friends.

Chouji was also out there because the mist ninja that beat the poor boy up, which Ino swore to beat up but Shino hoped she would forgot but she suddenly stopped giggling and tensed up, he knew she saw him and remembered, if the growl was any clue.

Shino stepped up behind her grabbing her upper arms and began to drag her behind the sand siblings; keeping her eight bodies away from the smirking mist ninja.

"Ahh too bad." The tall blued skin man cooed out to him. "Keeping her away from me now will do nothing for her in the long run, bug boy."

Shino knew Ino and Hisaki have the third fight but wanted to keep her away from him besides the fact.

"That's right, Hisaki. Keep flapping your trap because once our fight comes around I want that jaw of yours relaxed." The mist ninja raised a brow, smirking. "I want to hear you scream for hours!"

"That was lame."

"What's lame is that your twenty something and you're about to get your ass kick by a thirteen year old!"

"Bug freak, why don't you shut her up and spare our ears."

Of course he had already covered her mouth with his hand and had been asking her to calm down but that didn't stop her hand from flying up over the eight heads to flip off him off. What had surprised everyone was that it was Gaara's hand that grabbed her wrist and brought it back to her side where Shino could pin it.

Kankurou decided that was the perfect time to flick Ino on her forehead. Gaara and Temari moved forward not wanting to be near them for different reasons while Kiba and Akamaru jumped down with Neji right behind him while the victor of the last battle came up. Strange didn't believe it's been that long, Shino thought letting go of the very mad girl to stare out into the field with Hinata and Sakura.

Kankurou then got a verbal whipping and some punches which affectedly took Ino's mind off Hisaki who didn't seem to happy to be forgotten so easy but Shino could tell by the way Gaara stood staring at the mist ninja, tensing up, he did not like the ninja either. This told the bug user that Ino was safe from the mist ninja. The red head wouldn't allow anyone to harm his siblings – well not when the three were trying to be a family.

Until Kiba and Nejis match is over, that is.

But to be perfectly honest Shino have been waiting for this match since Kiba made some nasty comments about well about anything involving Ino and himself. Though Shino was a bit disappointed; his friend finally got to this level of the exams only to get Neji as his first match. Well hopefully he would show what was needed to become a Chunin even without winning like Shikamaru.

It would still be a good blow to the young Inuzuka either way.

But it was all too soon Kiba and Akamaru was taken out but it far better than what Shino thought his friend could do against the Hyuuga genius. Shino could feel his friends tense up when the Mist ninja laugh cruelly as he hopped on the guard rail than twisted to wiggle his pointer finger at Ino with a grin that had Shino tensing up so hard that his bugs were shaking with anger.

Hinata leaned back against him.

Deep breath as Ino snarled as she followed the ninja down to battle.

Slowly exhaled Genma asks his question to both fighters before addressing the crowds.

Another deep breath which is held longer than before as Genma yells "START!" and the mist nin goes straight forward into attack but Ino throws an handful of kunai once he was six feet away from her. He dodged nimbly showing more grace than one would think someone his size would have – at least someone who wasn't used to large ninjas, Ino was, however, and quickly dropped down, her hands skimming the ground when Hisaki swung his sword around him, catching hair. Inos right leg swung out at his legs as his sword was above her but he danced from her foot before leaping back while Ino coiled like a spring before leaping away.

All happened in the first few seconds while Shino held his breath. Hinata quickly spun around to push against his ribs causing him to remember to _let go_ of the now bad air before filling his lungs again.

Hinata moved to his side resting her hand on his back while he stared down watching the deadly dance between the two. Ino was barely holding the older male at bay. He came swinging in and she quickly engaged, striking out to off balance him before leaping away.

"He'll strike with a jutsu soon." Neji commented fixing his now three inch shorter hair thanks to Kiba. Sending the dog through some trees wasn't enough in the Hyuugas mind but it would do.

"Will you stop playing with your hair, girly?" Temari growled at Neji who snapped his eyes to just stare at her, making her upper lip lifted with a slightly snarl.

True to Nejis words, a fog began to appear taking over the ground, before the only thing that could be seen was the tree tops and white. But what was heard was the crowd moans about the mist ninja's fog and the clang of metal hitting metal a few grunts before the fog took on a sickly purple color followed by Inos cry of pain that left Shino wanting to jump down.

Then just before he finished the idea when the arena shook with an explosion which took the fog out leaving a dazed Hisaki holding his ears and a panting _bleeding_ Ino some yards away. Ino charged at him, Shinos eyes narrowed, what happened to her arm?

"Hinata?"

Said girl kept rubbing his arm as her bloodline took over but with a gasp her hand not touching him, covered her mouth. Neji turned back to the charging Ino and away from his twitching target.

"From her shoulder down to her finger tips, the joints are all disconnected with some muscle tearing." Neji answered with a frown. Sakura tensed.

"What was she thinking? She just barely started reading about that!" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

The mist ninja got his wits about him in time to block Inos leaping punch before slicing at her with his sword.

The sword bite into her side as he grabbed hold of her right arm and Ino, wincing, quickly grabbed a smoke bomb hitting him on top of his head.

When the smoke cleared Hisaki was finishing patting his hair down, in case of fire and Ino was out of sight.

"Here I thought Shikamaru was quick at running away." Kankurou commented earning a punch in the back from his beloved sister.

"She is on the same team as the Nara." Gaara replied dryly and much to Temaris dismay, Kankurou turned with a grin that threatens to spilt his face in half, another point in his favor.

"But back in the forest…?" Shino left the question drift off.

"She was just really mad; she does have a mean right hook." Sakura said knowing what he was getting at. "She has been studying more with Shizune than Tsunade. Shizunes style is healing and poisons than strength."

_Explains the purple in the fog earlier,_ Shino thought.

"She's only watch Tsunade and I practice a few times before asking to learn it." Sakura finished, scanning the arena.

"She's in the fifth tree on the right side." Neji said dryly. Sakura nodded before scanning the fifth tree for purple and yellow.

"I give!" The tree shouted before Ino jumped down holding her right arm to keep from jarring it anymore.

"I give!" She repeated herself as Hisaki swirled around to face her.

Shino sighed seeing the disappointed and disturbed look Ino was sporting but she knew when she could continue and would she couldn't. And as much as she hated to admit it she knew she had too.

But then she made the mistake of walking to the door behind the mist ninja to walk out of the battleground.

Hisaki waited till she was about to past him before striking out with his sword ramming it up to the hilt through Inos stomach. Her left hand grabbed his wrist as her face twisted with pain. Hisaki had her lifted two inches off the ground before some Jounin did three things at once, pulled Hisaki away from his sword, the sword was pulled out while ino was laid on the ground with a woman with dirty blonde hair pressed on the wound.

The medic-nins came running out with Shizune in the lead. Within moments the team of Jounin was shooing the mist ninja through the door while the medics worked to stabilize the Leaf ninja enough to put on the stretcher and taken out as well.

It took all his will power not to rip through the Jounin that brought Hisaki back up, to kill him and Inos angry face if he forfeited to keep from doing so.

But it was really hard not to as Sakura and Tameri jumped down for their fight leaving the males to brew the tension till it was so thick you could barely breathe.

Sakura jumped back up and gripped the railing. "Your rematch."

Kankuro and Shino jumped down.

Either came back up.

Their match ended with a draw, both knowing they were evenly match, though Shino knew if Kankurou got him with one of those poisons it wouldn't end well for him; so he didn't get caught close to him and Kankurou was paranoid about 'sneaky freak bugs'.

Ino was already moved to the hospital when Shino arrived with Kankurou. Their few cuts were tended too while they rest on the cots, listening to Gaaras match against a stone ninja.

"What?" Shino asked annoyed at Kankurous chuckling. He was told he had to wait before leaving or he would be by his friend's side by now.

"Oh you; you're like a mother hen."

"Are you sure they didn't poison you?" Shino asked after a moment of just staring at him. Kankurou pretended to think about it before nodding.

"Pretty sure the medics wouldn't poison people." Shino raised an eye brow. "What?" The sand ninja asked.

"You're forgetting what Sakura said two hours ago." Kankurou stared at him before his eyes widen, remembering but the next second he was frowning. Shino smirked under his collar thinking how much alike the boy in front of him and his teammate was alike.

"You are an ass." Kankurou told the bug user just before the medics came in and said it was ok for them to leave.

Shino didn't take it personally; Kankurou patted him on the back as he turned to go watch the rest of the exam while he went right to the exit.

But entering the hospital was a different story. Another squad of ANBU was bringing brought in after another rumble with some sound ninja. All together there was three squads in which meant visiting patients were almost impossible and trying to speak into a window would get you caught by ANBU who were tensely watching the building.

Ino wasn't in the records yet which meant he couldn't go and see her at all.

It took hours for the hospital began to calm down and relax but more still for the exam goers and family to find their clubs or homes so by then the visiting hours were over and Shino stayed at his home with his family till midnight before sending one of his bugs out to hunt for Ino's room. He sat outside of the hospital on one of the benches.

Once his insect came back he made his way up the building and found himself staring at her surprised blue eyes and other set of jade orbs. Between the two both were holding a Hitai-ate; he caught them exchanging.

Gaara dropped his hand allowing Ino to keep the fabric as he stepped away.

"Hey Shino. What's up?" Ino asked after turning her head back from watching Gaara back up to the wall.

Shino shrugged stepping into the room and to her side. Her wide eye shows she's nervous but trying not to show it. She holds out the headband to him which he takes it. His eyes widen and his head snaps up to where Gaara was standing but all he saw was some grain of sand flickering down.

"Why did he give this to you?" Shino asked sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Said he thought I would like it, saying I didn't have to worry about him any longer." Ino replied reaching out with her good arm for his hand. "He killed him. I heard he was mocking Gaara and so Gaara just killed him and took his Hitai-ate."

Shino didn't hear about the mist nin mocking Gaara but he did hear that the sand ninja had killed him. It was the shortest match today and it was talked about just as little.

Shino put the bloodily headband on the stand next to him before taking her hand in both of his.

"How are you?" For some reason this question made the blonde giggle softly.

"I've been better." The blue eyed girl gave him a smile which he returns even if she didn't see it. This makes her frown. "Off. Now."

Smirking his hands went up and unzipped his jacket, flipped his hood off and his sunglasses were stuffed in a pocket.

"Better?" He asked. It was her turn to shrug with a pout, it made him smile. Remembering his mother's gift he pulled it out and handed it to her. Her face lit up as she took it and worked at opening it. Her mood swings were to amusing not to watch and compose a way to get them going. Of course it wasn't hard to do so.

Beside the point, she finally got the box open; she sent a glare at him and happily pulled out a small jar of honey and some crackers.

"Ahh tell your mom thank you so much!" Ino said putting them back in the box. With a sheepish grin she said "Can't eat anything right now, it won't stay down." She was caught off guard by a large yawn that brought tears to her eyes.

Shino took his glasses back out.

"I'll come by tomorrow; you need your sleep." He told her as he stood and got his jacket closed back up. She smiled at him.

"You're just leaving because of the ANBU tapping at the window." Ino informed him as she waved to the man outside her window.

"Perhaps." He wasn't giving his reasons away as he bent and let her kiss his forehead before heading to the window and stepped out. The ANBU made a shooing motion with his hand. Shino waved back at Ino before hopping down.

Looking up he saw the masked man close her window and move his finger around which the bug user was sure that the man was motioning to Ino to lay down before he too jumped from the window and disappeared back to his post.

With a turn of his heel he was heading back home thinking it was at least kind of that man to give them some time to talk.


End file.
